Souls of Chaos: the new members
by Ripdos A.K.A The Bad Ash
Summary: Mega crossover. this story had been closed down but now it's back up. Warning: wrongness, OOC and OCs. rogue, amara, bobby,remy, wanda,tabitha,scott,jean, ororo,emma, logan and hank are in this. the xmen pick up two new members and chaos brakes out.update
1. misunderstandings

I do not own Pokemon, Jackie Chan Adventures, Batman, Totally Spies, or X Men evo.

I do own Riptide But since he looks like the character from b/r/y/ pokemon, I might not own him.

This story was removed and redone and aired. Somebody evil reported me be for I could fix it. So I lost the first and second chapter but that might not have been a bad thing. Jades power ( not mine ) had disappeared too I just don't know what happened I don't know if it violated anything.

Anyway this story is some what OOCed more so in some later chapters. Slight Bobby bashing. And give me some reviews

**for all those who haven't read this story before.**

the spelling sucks till later on in the story, The grammer is bad but gets better by the chapter. I don't have the time to fix it. There's a lot of wrongness in this. I'm just warning you. I have a few notes between the chapters explaing what's been going on. I decided to put the notes on my home page from now on. I am going to remove the notes when the story is finished. **Why, why, why there are so many hits to the first chapter but no one even looks at the last chapter. If you are seeing this story for the first time. Take a look at some of the other chapter before you decide to read this story or not to. I will put this warning on most of my stories from now on.**

* * *

Jade left her uncle's shop with a pokemon training friend. "I want to go see Hollywood" stated Riptide. 

"Hollywood is kind of far from San Francisco, how are you planning on us getting there?"

"I can drive, I got a car" Riptide checks his vest pockets for his car.

"Riptide, where did you get a car from, and you're too young to have a license."

"I got it from the 20, 49th San Francisco Rush tournaments. I race there every year, and win most of the time. There's no age limit" Riptide throws an item ball, a blue and yellow Super Gt comes out with off road tiers.

"Sweet!"

"Hop in" Jade and Riptide get in the car and drive to loss Angeles.

* * *

Riptide's driving through the streets of L.A. "Can we go get something to eat, I'm hungry." 

"Okay where do you want to eat at?"

"Pull the car over, there's a buffet." Jade's pointing to the Country buffet a cross the street.

Riptide parks the car in the parking lot. "Are you sure you want to eat here. Cause I wanted to get one of those west cost pizzas and some beer?" She nodds. Jade and Riptide enter the buffet.

"I'm very hungry, they have pizzas here and I'm not waiting till you get some beer. I don't know why you like it anyway."

"I just do. Okay there's some chicken over there. Just save some for the rest of the customers" He knows how much she can eat. Riptide goes looking for some pizza and Jade heads for the chicken.

There some foreran students from Japan are sitting at some of the tables by the chicken. Two students, one boy with black hair and long finger nails was talking to a girl. They were both in front of the bar. "Why did you have to bring me?"

"Because, its not safe down there."

"But did you have to bring me all the way over here."

"Inuyasha, you knew I was going on a field-trip. I thought that it might be nice to see America."

"Feh!"

Jade walked past Inuyasha and Kagome. She was picking up some fried chicken when a feeling she could not control took over her. She transformed, now wareing a loosely form fitting, shiny sliver metal armor suit with fine chain link between the armor plates. And Chinese symbols on the armor platesthat covered the back of her hands. The helmet had a lot very tiny holes in the solid plate that covered her mouth. There were more of the holes on the short cups that were slightly razed over her ears. An embossed snake dragon started from the back of the helmet and twisted around her body down to the front of her shin. It had dragon like eye slits with diamond lends. Be hind them Jade's eyes glowed red.

She attacked Inuyasha. He pulled out Tetsusaiga from an item ball. "What the hell are you some kind of a demon hunter?"

She put her hands together and a dark blue light shot from her hands to the ground. It formed a samurai sword but it was double edged. Jade attacked Inuyasha with it.

Riptide was trying to doge the people running out of the buffet and Inuyasha's various attacks. Jade jumped in front of a window. Inuyasha used the back lash wave. Riptide was unfortunately too close to the attack. The glass exploded with Jade and Riptide landing on the side walk out side.

Inuyasha comes out to see Jade looking like a dragon. She was slightly metallic light blue with dragon feet and hands, and a dragon like head and mouth.

"She's no human; she must be some kind of dragon demon." He was about to finish her off when Kagome yelled "Stop the cops are coming, you need to get out of here." Inuyasha was about to leave but, energy from Jade's unconscious body knocked him out.

* * *

Down the street in a convertible. "Clover, the ice skating ring is next to that buffet." 

"Alex, I know how to get there."

"If you did you wouldn't been driving in circles, for the past hour"

''What's that, there is something on the side walk!"

"Sam, it looks like there was like a fight in the buffet." She pulls the car over to the side walk. All three get out.

"What are they, some kind of freaks, oh wait I think they are mutants."

"Hay Alex, I know where we can take them, to the Xavier institute in New York." Sam pulls out her cell phone.

" I thought that was like only for troubled mutants."

"They look troubled to me. Lets get them out of here before the cops come" Alex opens the door and they put Inuyasha and Jade inside. "What about him"

"Hum, he doesn't look like a mutant. Let the cops deal with him." Sam called Jerry for permission.

Riptide in a daze hears that they are going to take them to the mutant academe in New York. "_Grate I'll have to go to New York_."

* * *

"Jerry, it was nice of you to let us use the jet." Sam thanked him. 

"Well, you all wanted to help them so, it was the least I could do. They might want to talk to you, so I want you three to stay with them for a couple of days. I'm on the phone with Xavier right now."

"The girl is going back to her human form."

"Alex, is she waking up?"

"No!"

"So you said that it looked like there was a fight at a buffet." Jerry was writing every thing down on a note pad.

"Like there was glass every where. It was a totally wreck, there were even parts of chairs in the street"

"Keep me posted if you find out anything else"

"Like this will be one interesting couple of days, maybe I could like write my summer report on this.

* * *

At the airport, Riptide is getting on his plain. _How am I going to get in? They don't let humans in do they? Oh well this could take forever, at least schools out._

"Please put all pokeballs and item balls in the tray during the flight." Riptide puts 5 pokeballs in the tray and 12 item balls. Then steps through the metal detector. It goes off.

"The air forces have platinum cross hatching on the sides." Riptide walks through the metal detector without the shoes without a problem.

Good thing I wasn't wearing my gold trimmed boxers.

* * *

Sam, Alex and Clover get to the institute 4 hours later. They drive up to Scott. "So, there are some people you're bringing us?" 

"Yes two, one girl and one boy." said Sam. Logan comes over to help Scott carry them out of the car.

"You can go now"

"Hold it,...um"

"Scott"

"Hold it, Scott we were told to stay here with them, they might be more likely to talk to us than you at first." Sam explained that the professor had given them permission. Alex was trying to get Clover to snap out of it, who was drooling over Scott.

Logan and Scott take the two to the infirmary. "So, Scott would you show me around?"

"Maybe later, Clover" They walked a little farther and Xavier was there to greet them. Scott and Logan put them on the table.

"As you know your welcome to stay here. So, you said that you think that they were fighting, and found them laying on a sidewalk out side a buffet."

"Yes, I was not sure what they were, the boy has ears on top of his head and the girl looked like a dragon, but she changed back to human on the way over here" Alex looked at them carefully and thought how scary the girl looked, but now she looked harmless.

"I'll see if I can wake them up" Xavier mentally woke up Jade.

"Where am I and who are you" She sits up.

I' am Professor Xavier, and you're at the mutant academe in New York."

"New York! How did I get here?"

"Clover, Alex and Sam found you and brought you here" He points to them. They wave hi. "What is your name?"

"Jade." she stands up. "I'm hungry." Logan hands her a bag of chips. "Thanks...?"

"Logan."

"Thank you, Logan." She devours the whole bag in a mater of seconds and hands him the empty bag. "I'm still hungry." "_Whoa she is going be hard on Jean. I'd never seen somebody eat like that."_ Logan threw away the bag.

Xavier goes and wakes up Inuyasha. "Where the hell am I and who are you."

"I' am Xavier and you're at New York's mutant academe."

"What's a mutant?"

Xavier chuckled for a moment. Jade, Scott, Logan and you are all mutants. He pointed to each of them.

"I'm not a mutant."

"Than why would you have those ears on top of your head?"

Clover is still trying to hit on Scott wile Jade is looking for something to eat and even asked Sam and Alex.

"That's because I'm a half dog demon."

"What people actually think that, well you're a mutant."

Inuyasha looks around the room. He sees some girls standing to the left of the professor and a young girl that he recognized, then what happened at the buffet came back to him.

"That girl, she tried to kill me. 'She's dangerous"

"I did what!" Jade exclaimed wile exploring the room.

"You do not remember changing into a dragon or any thing else?"

"No"

He gets up to run away but Scott grabs him. "Get your stinking hands off me"

"Hey, nobody is here to hurt you, and you did not have to be so rude."

"Feh, she is going to kill me"

"Whatever happened could have been a reaction to her new powers. Jade and you can learn to control them here." Xavier explained. "I will show you both to your rooms." He wheeled over to the door and motioned for them to follow him.

"But I'm not a mutant"

"And I don't think I'm one ether" Jade piped in.

He did not listen to ether of them and wheeled in to the hall. Jade decided that this could be fun so she followed him. Inuyasha realized that arguing with him would not work so he walked behind Jade. At least I'll be safe here, but will Kagome be able to find me. "I_ hope these humans don't become too attached, they always do."_

* * *

One and a half hours later Riptide reached the front gate. "Locked dam it, hum. Charmeleon go." 

"Char" Inferno came out with a ruckus and was eager to go into action.

"I want you to melt that gate" Riptide pointed to the front gate

Inferno melted a big hole in the gate with a blast of fire. He returned to his pokeball. Riptide waited a few, before he walked through. "Good job, Inferno." He said before putting his pokeball in his jean pocket.

He was half way to the front door when, Jean, Amara, and Bobby came out. "Little boy are you lost?" said Jean.

"No" answered Riptide. Bobby and Amara saw the gate and walked pass him. Bobby was pointing at the gate trying to get Jean to pay attention to the destruction.

"Did you do that" Jean was ready to throw him off the premises

"Yes, but I can pay for it. Riptide starts to pull out large amounts of money hoping they will let him in at least to pay for the damages.

"What do you want?"

"I'm looking for my friend"

"I think you're in the wrong place"

"No, I'm not. I' am looking for a girl named Jade." Riptide is starting to get distracted by something.

"Well, there is a girl named Jade here"

Riptide was not paying any attention to her cause, he was looking at Amara fix the fence he started to walk over there.

"Hey, where are you going?" Jean yelled she waited to see what he was going to do before chasseing after him.

Riptide was standing between Amara and Bobby looking kinda lost. "Hi"

"Hi" she replied.

Bobby noticed that Riptide seemed to be checking her out. He saw the way Bobby was staring at him, so Riptide looked him up and down. Bobby picked him up by the collar. Riptide turned that into an all out brawl. Jean came over and separated them

"Okay, little boy after you see your friend, I want you to leave." She pulled him by the his shirt across the lawn and pushed him through the door. He waved bye to Amara and flicked off Bobby.


	2. thick headed

"You say that, Inuyasha said she transformed with silver armor and had those kinds of powers" Xavier and Sam were talking in his office. He was making a file on Jade, and Sam said she had some new information on her.

"Yes, and he did not think she was a mutant. I think it's kind of strange too."

Xavier wheels over to his file cabinet and pulled out some files. "Inuyasha doesn't know very much about mutants, he seems to have come from a very rural place. I have seen all kinds of powers and armor isn't strange but, I think you're right." In one of the files are pictures of Chinese symbols.

"I think I have seen these symbols before, somewhere." She hands him sketches from Inuyasha. "If you know anyone that might be able to help" Sam says as she walks out the door.

"Don't worry I do" He answers. After Sam leaves and Xavier calls bat man. "Hello, bat man."

"Yes." Bruce is in his living room.

"I want you to look in to something for me. Someone came in here that I thought was a mutant but now I'm not sure"

"So what's the problem" Bruce takes the cell phone down stares and heads to the computer.

"This girl, Jade transformed into a dragon but, also transformed with an armor suit. It was over her clothes, I don't think it was a part of her. It had Chinese symbols on the back of the armor covering her hands." Xavier scans the sketches and sends them to Bruce.

Bruce takes a look at the sketches. Cassandra was down there and stopped training to look at the symbols. "Hum." He looks at Cassandra who seems to be interested in this. "Would it be aright if I sent some one down there to watch her?"

"Sure there are some girls already staying here to talk to the new recruits."

Bruce hangs up the phone. "Cassandra how would you like to stay there for a wile?"

"Sure"

"You're going to watch a girl named Jade. To her you're just there to help her if she needs it and to hang out with her. You can use your real name"

"Can I...take training e...equipment and stuff?"

"I don't think he mind." Bruce get his bat suit, then they get in the batmobile. Do you want me to drive you to New York or fly?"

Cassandra wanted to get there as soon as possible. "Fly.

* * *

Jean walked Riptide to Jade's room. She was putting the sheets on the bed when they walked in. "How did you find me?" She gives him a hug.

"I heard some girls talking outside the buffet." Riptide is still hugging her and looking around the room.

"I did not think they would let you in here like that." Jean can see this might take a wile and decides to leave. She passes by Bobby and Amara.

He brakes off the hug. "They didn't, I let my self in." Bobby and Amara walk past her door. "Excuse me for a sec." He walks out and sucker punches Bobby in the stomach.

"What are you doing, that was uncalled for." Amara looks at Bobby who is on the floor. "You might have seriously hurt him."

"I was just trying to get him away from you." Jade looks quite mad at Riptide. He ignores her.

"If you like me, I'm a little too old for you, why don't you go with her." She points to Jade.

Riptide looks at Jade and back at Amara with a confused expression. "We are just friends."

"Really, you went through all that trouble to get there, and you really missed her. I saw you hugging her." She gives him a sly look.

Riptide looks slightly disturbed and looks back at Jade, but she is nowhere to be found. "Um, it's not like that. I like you, and I know you're older than me but age ain't a thing, baby. Why go with him when you can go w..." Jade comes out of nowhere and pulls him in her room. He freaks out and yells.

Cassandra walks down the hall she looks at Bobby and Amara trying to help him up. She walks in the room. Jade is whispering something in his ear and Riptide calms down.

"Hi, I'm Cassandra. I'm not a m... mutant." Jade introduces her self.

"Then why are you here" Riptide asked.

She was starting wondering why that boy in the hallway was eyeing them. "I'm here to...help Jade ...if she needs it"

"Okay then, my name is Riptide" Bobby and Amara finally leave.

"Please to meet you" She shakes his hand.

"Hey, the pleasure is mine, by any chance are you a fighter."

Cassandra was alarmed by his question at first. Then she saw that Riptide was not as old as she thought he was, he was just had a lot of muscle for that age. Then she remembered the boy in the hall way holding his stomach. This wasn't the only thing that bothered her, she could see a light ring shape imprint that was permanently on his left cheek. He was defiantly not a normal kid. "I've been in a... few fights for s...sport."

Riptide did not believe that for one second, he could tell that she was a perfected fighter even better than him. And he knew that she was here for another reason than just to help Jade. But he thought it might be good to have some one who he could practice with. "I can always tell. Would you like to play kick ball"

Cassandra was still uncomfortable with him because she could not tell if he was good or bad. _I will have to tell Bruce about this._ "Sure."

Jean walks in. "Okay times up. You have to go."

"Please can I stay a little longer, we want to play kick ball?" He tried to sound innocent.

Jean really wanted him to go but Jade was giving her a puppy dog face. "Alright, you can stay till its over but you have to leave afterwards. The others are playing baseball out there though.

* * *

They go outside and start walking towards the out field. Kitty and Rogue are standing around 3rd base. Kitty points to Riptide, Jade and Cassandra that are still some distance away. "Rogue, do you like know who that boy and that girl walking with Jade are."

"No, maybe they are new mutants"

Bobby comes from behind them. "No, the girl is here to help Jade and she is not a mutant. The boy is Jade's annoying friend."

"What did he do to you?" Rogue asked.

"He did this." Bobby points to broken nose. "We got into a fight. He wants to get me out of the way because he likes Amara.

Rogue look at him as he was coming. "What, does he know how old she is?"

"He does not care, and he's awfully strong."

"Are you like serious? He..."

Before Kitty could finish Riptide and co. were in front of them. "Would you like to play some kick ball?"

"Excuses me but Ah don't even know you." The others were starting to come over. Riptide answered like he was offended "Mine is Riptide and yours is."

"Rogue."

"Okay would you like to play some kick ball" the others agree and introduce them selves.

"Ah'm not playing."

"Why, chicken?" Riptide starts flapping his arms like a chicken and making chicken sounds. Rogue explains her powers and why she won't play but, he gets her to play anyway.

"Who is like going to be the team captions." Kitty asked.

Jade saw the way Bobby and Riptide were looking at each other. "How about Riptide and Bobby."

"I'm fine with that" Riptide said wile eyeing Jade.

* * *

Two hours have passed. There was an altercation over what team Amara, who recently showed up, was going to play on. The teams were Bubbles that had Bobby, Kurt, Tabitha, Lance, Jubilee, Sam, Jamie, and Amara. and Rush that hadRiptide, Cassandra, Jade, Rogue, Even, Scott, Rahne and Clover. Anyone else did not want to play or could not be found.

B-10 and R-12 with Bobby's team up to kick. Tabitha called butterfly then kicked the ball. It went soaring between Rogue and Riptide. They were both running after it. "I got it I got it."

"No, Ah got it." The ball was slightly behind Rogue. She ran a little too far a head. Riptide tried to use her as a boost but they were running to fast, he jumped and they crashed into each other.

Riptide touched her skin in the accident.They fell on the ground.Rouge got up and looked athim"What the...your body. You're a mutant?"

"Hun" Riptide sat up and saw the expression on her face. Then he looks at him self and was not even shocked to see that he was water in the shape of a human.

"What were you thinking, Ah could have killed you!"

"If you did, a few people would be envious." The others are starting to come over. Rogue manages to grab him after failing twice. She walked him inside.

"Oh crap I don't want him to stay here.'' Bobby complained.

* * *

Rogue and Riptide are in the office talking to the professor. "After the accident he changed in to that" Rogue said rather nervously.

"Riptide, can you change back?" Xavier was making a file on Riptide now. After a few moments with a lot of effort he changed back to solid form.

"Would you like to stay here?"

"Yes" "_Now I can play with Jade all the time and then there's Amara..."_

"I need to call your parents" He picked up the phone.

"Hun" "_Come on think!"_ "Um their on vacation I can't reach them. But I can give you my phone number and parents name." He was going to give him a fake phone number but he gave them the real one and his mother's last name.

Jean came in. "I will show you you're room." She walks Riptide to an elevator and then down the hall. She opens the door.

"Where's Bobby's room"

"Eighth one on the left, why"

"No reason" Riptide knew that Jean did not know about the fights.

"This is your room, Kitty will be coming with your sheets." Jean tells him as she leaves. Riptide looks around the room. Nothing special but there is a TV.

Ten minuets later Kitty comes in with the sheets. Riptide takes the sheets and starts to put them on the bed. "I have like heard that you like Amara"

"I do" Riptide said. He was putting the pillow cases on.

"She is like way to old for you"

"I'm eleven, she is not to old for me"

"Whatever." She roles her eyes. "Just don't do anything stupid or get your feelings hurt."

"What, she will like me by the end of this week and stupid, like what are you talking about." He is now sitting no the bed with Kitty.

"Like whatever your mind is thinking of doing right now. Shegave him a durty look.Were you mocking me, or did I pick up a valley accent"

"um, um I like um I" Riptide is starting to sweat now. "I come from cinnabar, it some times slips out. Please don't tell."

Kitty is walks out "I understand. I won't tell, honest." She leaves giggling. After she leaves Riptide walks out looks both ways and then walks in Bobby's room.

He roles under Bobby's bed.A few moments later Amara comes in. "Bobby, Bobby are you in here?"

"No but I am" Riptide roles from under Bobby's bed on his back.

"What are you doing in here?"

Riptide comes up to her. "Waiting till you came in." He puts his arms over her shoulders.

She backs away. "Why do you like me so much" She could here someone in the hallway.

Kurt was over hearing the whole conversation and he could see Bobby coming out the elevator Riptide is going to get caught hitting on Amara. _"Kitty might want to see thiz"_BAMFF he went down satires in a puff of smoke.

Riptide walked up to her and started putting his fingers through her hair. He whispers in her ear "Cause I like fire and I don't mind if I get burned.'' Then Riptide walks out. Amara walks out of the room a little shaken up. Bobby looks at him and then at her. He punches Riptide in the side of the head hard enough to make him stager. Bobby soon realizes that, that was not a good idea.

* * *

Downstairs Kitty was talking to Clover and Inuyasha when Kurt came in. "Bobby caught Riptide hitting on Amara. Do you want to go see."

Kurt, Clover, Inuyasha, and Kitty running out of the game room in to the living room. "I told him no to like do anything stupid." They see Riptide with no shoes on, caring Bobby over his shoulder and a mad Amara behind him holding a pair of Air force ones.

"You did not have to knock him out."

"He hit me, and you did not have to threaten to burn my shoes if I did not carry him.'' Riptide puts Bobby on the couch. "I thought he could take a light punch"

Rogue was sitting on the couch. She turned Bobby over and sat him up. He just fell back down. Riptide sat on the couch and Amara gave him back his shoes. "You call that a light punch then what do you think of this." Rogue punched hard in the jaw. She just wanted to know how strong he was.

"What were you like thinking" Kitty exclaimed. Inuyasha just watched along with Kurt and Clover.

Riptide's head wasn't even moved by the punch, Inuyasha and Rogue were not surprised. He did not seem to care that he was hit and did not even ask why he was hit.

Amara had been hit by Rogue before and knew how hard she could punch, was shocked and freaked out. Amara slapped Bobby awake and grabbed him by the hand. "Fallow me." They wentinto the kitchen.

Scott comes in with Ororo. ''Can we eat in the living room; the Matrix reloaded will be on?'' He grabs the remote and starts looking for it.

"Alright, but don't get anything on the furnisher."

Logan comes in "Dinners ready." He's on the stairs when Jade comes flying down, she body slams him. They fal down the stairs and land on Inuyasha.

* * *

After the commotion everyone finallywas sitting down and eating. Riptide sits next to Cassandra. "So, could I practice with you?"

She was still suspicious of him but she knew this might be a good way to find out more about him."Okay, three pm. Who did...that to you?" She pointed to the imprint on the other side of his cheek.

She could see the hate in his eyes. "A boy named Ken" He got up and went into the kitchen. Riptide was looking for some more food but saw a booze cabinet. He tooka bottleout of it and was drinking it when Kitty came in.

"Oh my..., what are you doing? Are you an alcoholic?''

"No. I...I just wanted some, please don't tell.'' Riptide looked so scared and pathetic

"What's wrong with you?" She calms down. "That's Logan's you're going to be in big trouble. "You need to get out of here." She hands Riptide some food then they walk out.


	3. screams in the night

Thinking is _this _OK. There might be some OOC in it.

Okay, thank you Purity Black for your help. that stuff will most likely be in the Th7 chapter.

As for Wen 1 you have no right to be complaining it was not even you. Did I ask you to? NO!

Mrs .Jean Grey-Summers I did like your story, But I was in a bad mood. I thought you took my first comment as a flame, and tried to make me look bad in the Th chapter. Misunderstanding? So I took you off the Block Reviewers. that was uncalled for but I had some trouble with a previous reviewer that I complained that there was to much OOC and some far fetched concepts and relationships. I was just jumpy

I'm having some problems with the format so

* * *

"Um...where did you hear that at, Tabitha?" 

"It's going around." she said to Riptide

Logan sniffs the air. "I smell alcohol. Where did you get it!" He unleashes his claws and brings them to his face.

"It...It's not what you think." Riptide jumps from a sitting position in to a back flip over the back of the lazy boy. Then goes running up stairs.

"Leave him alone. I will talk to him later." "Ororo, this is serious, he was in my liquor cabinet." Some of the other x men start to wander how Riptide could have avoided being cut. Cassandra knew right then that Riptide was more thanshe thought heappeared .

Upstairs Riptide is sitting on his bed. Jade walks in. "It's safe now."

"I know"

"Are you going back down stairs?"

"No."

"Then what do you want to do?"

"Heay, do you still have those firecrackers with you?" Riptide pulls out a lighter

She searches her pocket for the item ball with in it firecrackers. "Yeah; what do you want them for?"

* * *

Down stairs Cassandra gets up to leave. "Where are you going?" asked Rogue 

"Our room"

Rogue did not like the idea of sharing a room "You better not throw out mie stuff. She points a finger at her.

"What,...if I need room. Cassandra said through her teeth. She did not like being treated like that by somebody a year younger than her.

"If you do, Ah'm going to kick your ass!"

"I'd kick your ass." replied Cassandra. Rogue got up and threw a punchbut gets it blocked. Cassandra returns it with a jab to the ribs. But Rogue lands a lucky punch to the jaw.

"Go to the professor, now." demanded Ororo. Rogue and Cassandra walked down the hall. She's such a spoiled Brat. _Think you can kick my ass, uh!_ Cassandra kicks Rogue into a door.

Riptide and Jade run down stairs and see Rogue lying unconscious on the couch.

"There's no fighting in this institute, Cassandra. You will do the all chores for a whole week." Xavier told her. Riptide tries to run up stairs. "You KNOW what you did was wrong if you do that again you will be kicked out. Do you two understand?

They reply "Yes." Cassandra had her fingers crossed though. The professor leaves them to them self. Jean, Ororo, and Hank fallow him. Logan left for the kitchen.

Riptide went and sat between Bobby and Amara.

"Get away from me."

"Bobby, you're the one who needs to get away from me." They start to trash talk.

"Here they go." stated Evan. Rahne and Jamie started chanting fight.

"I got thirty on Riptide." she put her feet on the coffee table.

"Alright, Tabitha then I got forty on Bobby throwing the first punch."

"Dam it Lance then put me down for ten on Amara flaming them both." said Jubilee

Jade pulls out a role of money and slams it on the table. "Put me down for..."She was cut off by Logan.

"Go to bed all of ya"

* * *

Everyone's getting ready for bed. Riptide took a shower and is now standing in his door frame. "Kitty, come here." "What?""I want to talk to you." 

In the basement Jade was wandering around with a wrench. _Where is that hot water valve, I know it's here some where. Heay, I found it._ She turns the hot water off.

up stairs there are still people in the shower. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Jean comes running out with a towel wrapped around her. She crashes into Inuyasha clutching Tetsusaiga. Jean looks at him"You're not wearing a towel."

Kitty pops her head out. "...Oh...mmm."

"What is it?" asked Riptide. He looks out to see Inuyahsa trying to cover up. "Aha ha ha ha."

Logan comes out with a towel. Really p.o.ed "Who the hell did this!"

"I don't know" answered Jean. Logan goes to his room angry.

"Your hair is white?" Jean questioned

"Yeah." He accidentally removed his hands. Tabitha was walking down the hall.

"You should warn people before you do that."

"Shut up." He leaves to get a towel.

"So what happen?" asked Riptide

"There is no hot water I think somebody turned off"

"Do you have any idea who would have wanted to?" "I could use my powers but, I'm too tired, Tabitha."

"Well we'll find out soon enough. So what's with harassing Bobby?"

"I'm n...ot..." He spots Amara wearing a towel.

Kitty, who was standing out side the door, just recovered from shock of Inuyasha. "Oh no, stay away from her."

Bobby is standing next to her and gives Riptide a mischievous and rather dirty look.

* * *

1:55 am Riptide went down stairs to the kitchen. He's going to the booze cabinet when he sees Amara with a can of whip cream. 

"What are you doing in Logan's cabinet?"

"What are you doing with whip cream?"

She tries to put it behind her back but realizes it's too late. "I'm going to eat it."

"I don't believe you." He puts the booze back.

"I 'am going to eat it."

"But off of what?" Riptide gives her a suspicious look.

"Okay now, I won't tell if; you don't?"

He opens the refrigerator and gets out another can of whip cream. "Okay. But I really want to know what it is for. Cause if it is for what I think it's for, you can use it on me."

"You need parental guidance."

"I know and I love every bit of not having it or a roommate." He raises an eye brow and sprays the whip cream on her neck then licks it off. Amara gives him a killer look and slaps him then heads upstairs.

* * *

2:00 am. AAAAAAHHHHAHAHAAA. Bobby ran out of his room with fire works going off behind him. Waking up everyone. 

In Kitty's room Jadewas asleep, but there is a very large silver snake dragon taking up half of the room with black eyes, red irises and coiled around Jade's bed. It is resting its head on the dresser and looking at Kitty.She wakes up to see a dragon face to face with her.

Jade wakes up and the dragon enters her body through her chest.

"AAHHHHHAA!" She runs and crashes in to the door. Kitty was so scared she forgot to faze through.

"What's wrong?" asked Jade. Kitty gets up, opens the door and runs out.

"What the hell?" mumbled Rogue.

Bobby's running in circles and fire crackers going off in his room. Logan comes out and gets ran over by a screaming Kitty

"What's wrong, Kitty"? Logan shakes her since she is still screaming. "What is wrong with you?"

"AAHHHHH, Jade AAHHHH" Jade walks over to them.

logan looks at her. "What's wrong with her?" Kitty turns white and runs away.

"What did ya do to her?" Jade watched her."um uh"

Later Logan and Rogue are standing by Kitty's door, trying to get her to go in "Kitty, you must have been seeing stuff." Rogue stated

"No, like it was really real. There was this dragon staring at me and and it went inside Jade's body.

"You had to be hallucinatin' cause; Jade should have been acting strange.

"Like like I know what I saw." Logan and Rogue go into kitty's room. Jade isn't asleep, but here eyes are closed.

"There's nothing to be scared of half pint. "But but... Log..."

"Quit your yapping and go to sleep. Your going to be very sorry if Ah don't get any sleep." Kitty eventually went to sleep but as soon as Jade went to sleep the dragon came out again. Fortunately Kitty did not wake up.

* * *

Xavier called batman to see if he could find out what the problem with Jade is. 

"What did you find out, batman?"

"There's a lot I found out, none of it good. The armor comes from China it was used to keep demons out of the country. I can't get the date on it but it is very old. The armor has a dragon deity in it. The dragon gives an ability to heal at a remarkable a mount of time. Plus it increases strength, endurance, speed, and will fight as a separate bean if it has to. I don't know how she got the armor.

"How do we get it off of her?"

"Once somebody puts it on, it gets absorbed in to the person. I don't know how to get it off. I did find out where it came from. And I found out that it had a sword tha came with it.

"Who has that?"

A man that is supposed to be dead, that was accused of being the deadly assent Recu-Monsu, Duston Kryp.

"Do we need to find him?"

"No the catacomb that it was in might tell us how to it get off of her. Bring reinforcements, this could be dangerous

* * *

Saturday morning, everyone is in the kitchen trying to get something to eat. 

Xaiverr had come in to talk to them. "I will be going on a trip. Ororo, Hank, Logan, and Jean will be going with me." Xavier announced. "I don't know when we will be back, but hopefully soon. Scott I need you to stay here and watch everyone wile I am gone." _Especially Riptide, I picked up some disturbing thoughts from him. Keep him away from Amara."_

Riptide comes from upstairs "What did I miss?"

"Like the professor is leaving for awhile." Kitty answered. "Can I talk to you outside for like a minuet" She fazes him through the wall to the living room. "Did you know that your friend is like a fend!"

"What?"

"She she... There was like this dragon in the room and it like it went in her body when she woke up.


	4. I wanna get to know you

WARNING OOC ahead. I thought it was my formatinig looks like the bugin document Manager is still there. Up date: now its fixed

Rogue Forteen, I see where the problem was. It was part of the old stuff and I forgot to tripple proof read that part.

Purity Black, your pranks will be in the seventh chapter dont worry, because it will be comming soon.

* * *

"Are you sure, it sounds like you were dreaming".

Sam, Clover and Alex are sitting on the couch having there own conversation. "Don't you like think it's strange that Riptide doesn't seem to be uncomfortable around Jade even though she totally went medieval on Inuyasha."

"I've been wandering that my self Clover, I think there is something he is not telling" said Sam.

Hum, he also is not worried that the mutants couldhurt him like some people I have run into. Sometimes people are scared of mutants, but even for people who aren't scared, he has done somethings that even the bravest people would not do."

"Hum, he did burn down the gate and fight Bobby. Maybe he knew he was a mutant all a long. Act like we don't know anything. Let's go ask some questions. Riptide, can you come over here." Said Sam

Riptide walks to the couch. "What is it?"

"We were curious about what happed in the buffet. What happened to them?"

Riptide is a little uncomfortable with the question. "They were fighting each other in the restaurant, I don't know why."

* * *

Cassandra is listing to them on the other side of the kitchen door. She did not intend to but hearing what caused them to be here grabbed her attention.

"...After Jade hadthe first transformation."

Alex cut in "first?"

"Yes she had two transformations the first tine she transformed into..." He gives the description." Then she attacked Inuyasha. He strangely had a sward."

"Can you draw the Chinese symbol?'' asked Sam.

He draws it.

"Have you like ever seen something that before?" pretended Clover.

Sam says "No."

Now that I' am looking at it, it kind of looks like a symbol on my grandfathers sward." Says Riptide

Alex asked "Who is your grandfather?"

"Duston he is good at martial arts and made his own style.

"Maybe he could help her with this." stated Sam

"Like why, I thought she was a mutant."

Sam realizes the mistake. "I mean maybe he might know how Jade can control here powers." Riptidewent up stares. "Did I like pic upa valley accent?"

"Well we did find him in California. Clover, Sam you wanna go check out the game room. They leave and Cassandra pokes her head out the door.

* * *

In loss Angeles

"The next plain is being delayed due to strong thunderstorms in the Midwest." Said Kagome

"What should we do?" asked Miroku

"First we need to get you some clothes. You can't go walking around in that robe, not in the U.S. they will think you're... fruity"

"Fruity, what does f ..." He sees an officer Jenny.

"Rodger, I can't what till we find that double crossing snitch." Said Jenny she was sitting at a table with her partner and loading three guns with some clipsthey got out of a suit case

"The only thing I can say is, he better pray he runs into you first." He pulls five guns from various parts of his body.

Miroku walked over to Jenny and copped a feel. Jenny and Rodger pulled there guns on him. "Get on your knees." yelled Jenny

"Put your hands on your head, you low lying scum.

Kagome runs over "Hey please excuse him, this is his first time in America.''Ahe kicked him but theyreleased him and go back to the table

"Oww... is it always like that here, Kagome

"Here, it was like that in Japan. Now let's get some clothes.

* * *

Cassandra goes through the living room and out side. She looks around then takes out a hand held AI computer. "Mysterio, Batman."

"Here you go, Batman." said the computer. It connected to Bruce's computer and phone line.He gives her some news "I found out something about Jade, she bonded with armor containing a dragon deity. The dragon only amplifies her personality; it is neither good nor evil. I want you, just making sure, to check on her when she is asleep see if she acts strange.''

She looks around one more time; little does she know Riptide is in Kitty's room with a bunch of mirrors taped to reflect the front porch

"I ...got something for you."

"What is it Cassandra"

"Riptide's gr...grandfather had ...symbol on his sword like symbol on back of Jade's hand.

Bruce shifted uncomfortable in his chair "Did he say what his name was?''

"Duston.''

A wave of fear came over Bruce. Riptide could be very dangerous if the roomerswere true about duston butif riptide was his grand son the roomerswere likely not to be true.after a few minuets he spoke "...I want you to find out every thing about Riptide and be careful."

"Riptide has a ...ring in imprint on his ... left cheek." She tells him then she puts up Mysterio and walks inside.

Riptide was trying to read her lips through the mirrors; he found out she knows Batman, and should not trust her. But he can't help still liking her for some reason. Hewent down stairs. Sam Alex and Clover are back in the living room. "So Alex what are you going to do."

"I don't know I'm kind of board."

Riptide sits by Cassandra "how a bout we throw a party since the adults can't tell us no." Cassandra notices how Riptide is looking at her awful hard. Their eyes meet, and he looks away.

"Like we don't have any decorations, refreshments or entertainment." said Clover.

"And we could get in trouble, what about Scott."

"He can't be uptight all the time I can get him to let loose if he doesn't like it. You can make the decorations and refreshments, I can be the entertainment. I have a weird talent, I can change my voice to anything even a piano. Plus I can do a voice and instruments at the same time."

Alex gives him a strange look. "Um... do Clover."

Riptide sounding exactly like clover. "Like do you want me to do any thing else.''

Rogue just walked in from the kitchen. She overheard the conversation. ''Do Lincoln Parks lying from you, music and everything."

"Alright but doing music will make me loose my voice if I do it for to long." Rogue brought some of the other x men out of the kitchen

"When I pretend everything is what I want it to be  
I look exactly like what you always wanted to see  
When I pretend, I can't forget about the criminal I am  
Stealing second after second just cause I know I can but  
I can't pretend this is the way it'll stay I'm just  
trying to bend the truth  
I can't pretend I'm who you want me to be, so I'm

Lying my way from you  
No no turning back now  
I wanna be pushed aside so let me go  
No no turning back now  
Let me take back my life,I'd rather be all alone  
No turning back now  
Anywhere on my own cuz I can see  
No no turning back now  
The very worst part of you is me

I remember what they taught to me  
Remember condescending talk of who I ought to be  
Remember listening to all of that and this again  
So I pretended up a person who was fittin' in  
And now you think this person really is me and I'm  
Trying to bend the truth  
But the more I push the more I'm pulling away 'cuz I'm

Lying my way from you  
No no turning back now  
I wanna be pushed aside so let me go  
No no turning back now  
Let me take back my life I'd rather be all alone  
No turning back now  
Anywhere on my own cuz I can see  
No no turning back now  
The very worst part of you  
The very worst part of you is ME

This isn't what I wanted to be, I never thought that what I said would  
have you running from me  
Like This  
This isn't what I wanted to be, I never thought that what I said would  
have you running from me  
Like This  
This isn't what I wanted to be, I never thought that what I said would  
have you running from me. There I told you I could do it."

Everybody was staring at him. "I'll get the refreshments. Said Alex

"I will get the decorations." stated Clover.

"Do we need a turn table?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, I don't want to lose my voice. I got one plus my Pikachu is a DJ. Do you have a computer?''

Yes like there's one in the game room I'll show you." said Kitty. Riptide and Kitty go into the game room.

Alex comes back with a bowl of punch. "Where do you want me to put this?" Clover comes out with some yellow and blue streamers.

"In the game room" said Rahne.

Jade comes in to the room with a slice of pizza in her mouth and Tabitha behind her. "What's going on?" asked Tabitha. Jade sees a Pikachu wearing jeans no shirt and a G unit chain. "munf ...what the hell, what you do' in here?"

"Party, hardy. I'm DJing" said D.C Surge. Tabitha and Jade start chanting party.

Evan comes back with a bag of chips "What kind of music is it going to be." Rahne gives him a funny look. "Maybe some'in to get us dancing" she said.

"Whatever his brain wants" answered D.C.

Jade gave a small grin and looked at Amara. "Well, then I know what he's going to sing, there's something in store for you."


	5. partying way too hard

WARNING: there will be some OOC this chapter. And the next chapter will be very OOC just to make things fun.

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Riptide walks in to the living room. He throws out an item ball, and a quad –disk turn table comes out named skipless "Is there anyone that yaw want to come to the party."

"Remy." Said Rogue

"Todd and Wanda are coming." Said Lance going over to the phone

I' am calling Amanda over first, Lance. Kurt grabs the phone from him

"I see you had to bring skipless, were you planning a party when you came here?" asked D.C, pointing to the silver gray turntable.

Scott walks in the room from up stairs "Wow, when did you learn to talk and what's with the turntable." He looked as if somebody just brought a tiger in.

{When your mom learn to} "A long time ago, and we are throwing a party so you better not have a problem with it." Said D.C kind of irritated. Scott just remembered what happened the last time he got a pikachu mad and backed off.

Cassandra sees a chance to talk to Riptide; she takes him off to the side. Cassandra points to him. "You p... pokemon trainer, why you're parents don't come?" she pushes him on the couch.

Riptide falls with a thump "They think I' am pokemon training somewhere so they are not worried." He gets up.

"You don't call, they should know." She pushes him back on the couch

Riptide ''No my parents might make me leave cause there's not enough adult supervision. I came here looking for Jade but they told me I can stay, plus there's Amara. I will leave if I have to or want to" He gives her a strange look.

She does not want him to get suspicious but she needs answers and he already can tell that she is not who she said she is. "Would t...they be mad if they f...ound out''

"No they would think it would be good for me as a mutant but they would not want me to stay here" Riptide is starting to want to know why she is so interested

"What a... bout your crush on an older girl." She looks at Amara and gives him a wink

He looks in the direction of Amara and almost freaks out. "What crush."

Cassandra gives him a mischievous smile. "Don't lie you can... trust me. I can tell."

"Oh boy, I'm not even a teenager this would scare them, they kill me. My mom might just really do it."

Cassandra asked him with an actual interest. "Who is your mom?"

He uneasily said "Lindsey. She looks like a Saiyan. Do not ask it will save you a long explanation." {Boy does she act like a Saiyan.}

"Okay what about y...your dad." And she thought her family was weird

He would take me to my grandfather that would be the worst. He has a blue powerpole, his own form of martial art and I am afraid of sward. He is very nervous with the topic

"Why afraid." This really sounds like a guy Batman would like to know about.

Riptide whispers "Don't tell but it transforms him into ninja with powers." He shudders.

"I understand" she pats him on the back. Then turns and leaves. Cassandra is starting to wonder if Riptide was sane; But she knew he was, which meant things could get ugly.

"You got a dimmer?" yelled D.C from the utility closet. Evan yell back no

"That's alright I got duct tape. All of him you can see of him was his yellow tail sticking out the door.

A chorus of uhs comes from the teenagers. "When you turn off a switch there's a point where it is half on and half off that's where I'll tape it." And a chorus of ooohs fallowed

"When will the party start. asked Sam.

"Well there should be some predance activities like hide and go seek." said Riptide. Jade and Jamie give a cheer and run around in circles trying to get everyone to play but, Rogue grumbles "Ah'm too old for that and Ah think that most of the people in the room are."

"Well, if you want to be so grown up, then how about hide and go gitt-o." Riptide gave her a wink. This grabbed some people's attention. She looked at the unsuspecting x men "On second thought that sounds like a good idea, but wail till everyone is here.''

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Lance has all ready called Todd and Wanda. Kurt called Amanda. Rouge took her cell phone out side. She sat on the porch and dialed his number. "Hello is this Remy."

After three rings. "Yes chere."

"Ah was wandering, if you like to go to a party. She was twiddling with some grass by the porch.

"Where is dis party?" he said after a wile.

"It's at the institute, the adults will be gone for a wile and Ah want some one to dance with.

"Chere, Remy never seen dis side of you but Remy likes it." He said with a cherry tone

"She was wondering how would he react to the surprise guest here. "Ah got to warn you there are two new mutants here and some humans." He wanted to know if it was a good idea for him to home over. "Well, there's this girl and boy that were sent here after a fight and the humans are here to watch them."

"They sounds like a hand full, Remy will come to the party."

"Ones eleven with a crush on Amara." said Rogue. He laughed and they continued to talk on the phone

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

In Japan

{I could have sworn I heard some thing in that well.} Thought Sango. All of a sudden Sesshomaru burst out of the well. "Where is Inuyasha" Sango replied with throwing her boomerang only to have it deflected back at her. She could not get out of the way in tine and got knocked out cold. Sesshomaru thought {unconscious, o-well she doesn't have to tell me, I can still track him down myself}

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

At the institute

"Is every body here?"

Scott yelled "Yes".

Wanda asked Lance. "Why did you ask me to come again." He frowned a little "Cause your powers are stronger than mine and this party could get out of control fast. Besides you should have some fun. Wanda just gave him a cold stare. "An eleven year old is throwing this party."

''Everybody get in a circle put one foot in. Blue shoe blue shoe who's it not you. Jamie's out." Jamie walked away. Riptide started again "Blue shoe blue shoe who's it not you Evan's out". 15 minuets later with Jubilee and Wanda. "Blue shoe blue shoe who's it not you. Jubilee is out Wanda you're it and you can't use your powers. Count to 20 and everybody must hide on the first floor; front door is base." She stalked of to the door gave Lance an evil look and started counting.

Jamie hid under the couch. Evan in the refrigerator. Lance hid in game room under the desk. Kitty fallowed Evan into the kitchen and hid in the china cabinet. Tabitha in the closet. Kurt went kitchen and jumped in the oven. Jubilee was under the kitchen sink. Rouge hanging by all fours on the ceiling fan over Wanda's head. Bobby under the love seat. Clover was in the freezer. Wanda counted down to10 and Riptide desperately hid in the dishwasher.

Amara hid behind the TV in the game room. Rahne hid in the kitchen cabinet. Scott hid behind some books in the library. Todd behind the TV in the living room. Jade wiggled under the lazy boy. Alex hid behind a book shelve. Sam behind a coat on the coat rack. Amanda hid behind the couch in the game room. Remy ran under the dining room table. Cassandra got on top of some library book shelves. And Inuyasha was just lying on the steps for Wanda to see.

Wanda thought {Grate they all reverted back to kindergarten. Hello, does he not know how to play.} "Why aren't you hiding?

Inuyasha replied "They way I figure it you cant catch me anyhow."

"We will just see about that" Rogue takes the cue to swing from the ceiling fan and run to the door. "Dam" she lunges at Inuyasha and he jumps in the air lands with one foot on her head bounces off in to a back flip and lands right at the door. Wanda turns around just in time to see Sam, Bobby and Jade run to the door. She udders some cruses and runs to the kitchen.

Wanda hears some shivering and opens the freezer door. "What the...tag you're It. "like I would try to run. I am it." Everyone climes out of there hiding spaces, when they hear that Clover's it. Wanda blinks three times when she sees where they hid. Everyone walks in the living room and they are all accounted for.

"Todd you where behind the TV why didn't you run." She knows she should not have asked.

"Cause if you did not catch anybody you could tag me.

"All that's so sweet." said Riptide with a grin. Wanda hexed Riptide into a wall. Jade started to laugh and got hexed to.

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

IN L.A

"The storm won't let up we will have to catch a Gray Hound. Kagome said as she leads him out of the lobby.

"I don't think the dog will be able to support us both. He said trying to avoid crowds of people

"No Miroku. A bus, there's a bus company named Gray Hound. They enter an elevator

"Ooh, and I don't like the cloths, jeans are uncomfortable. He ruffles his Lees "Just deal with it." Said Kagome. They exit the elevator to the front doors. "Fallow me to Gray hound station."

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

In Japan

Sesshomaru has tracked down Inuyasha and Kagome's sent to an airport. "Has a girl named Kagome come through here?" the man at the desk, Jason said "Who are you to her big brother. So I am guessing you are a mutant and that's why you don't look like her" he roses an eyebrow.

"Yes, and it's very important that I know where she went." Sesshomaru gives him the most honest look. "Let me go get the boss." He leaves and Sesshomaru grabs some papers off the desk. He looks down a list. {So she went to New York in the U.S, I'll have to pickup a guide to the English language}.

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

At the institute. After Clover, Kitty, Kurt, Rahne, and Scott being it, it was time to play something else. "Why don't we play something grown up." said Clover.

"Then how a bout truth or dare." answered Kitty holding a soda bottle

Rouge said "No way." With her arms folded.

"Are you scared?" Asked kitty with in a teasing tone

"No" said Rogue with some attitude. They all sit in a circle and the bottle to see who goes first. It lands on Kurt. "Clover truth or dare?''

"Dare''

"I dare clover to sing the itsy bitsy spider."

Clover singes it with much discus. Clover points to "Remy truth or dare?

"Remy picks truth."

"Who do you like?"

"Rogue." Rogue blushes and Kitty giggles. Riptide gives him a mischievous look

Wanda truth or dare?

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Todd. She does it and wipes her mouth. Todd looks so happy and Riptide gets caught laughing.

"Since you want to laugh Riptide, truth or dare.

He meets her challenge "Dare."

"I dare you to kiss...Rogue."

Rogue yelled "What!" Riptide decides to take it up a notch and French kisses her. Rogue looks disorientated for a moment then smacks him in the back of the head. "What's wrong with you?"

"Ow. I thought you would enjoy that"

Everyone look shocked. "To bad he is not older." Said Tabitha with a wink. Rogue shoots her an icy glare.

"Remy would not like that very well." Riptide gives him such an evil smile. Wanda had to restrain Remy from choking Riptide

"Tabitha truth or dare?"

"Dare''

"...... I dare you to French Scott. Wanda had to hex Remy to the floor when Riptide tried to chew on Rogue's ear, which got him a slap across the face.

{Oh crap, oh crap... I'm going with Jean. Did I see her smile at me} she does it. A few minuets pass. "Is anybody going to stop them." asked Jubilee. Kitty blinks three times. "Like isn't he going with Jean?" Finally Kurt pulls them apart.

Tabitha did not like being pulled off and like being laughed at less. "Amara, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

She had an evil twinkle in her eyes "hum...Lick Riptide.

Amara looks at Riptide who can't keep a straight face then back at Tabitha. "If I don't do it what is the consequence?"

"We all get to punch you three times." Amara whimpers and walks over to Riptide. She sits down next to him trying to figure where to lick him. She decides to lick him on the neck. Riptide was having some trouble trying to control him self and started rubbing his hands down her back. She backhanded him and went back to her spot. "Jamie truth or dare?"

"Truth"

Amara still had a plan "You know that thing you wanted to do, show her the truth."

Yeah, Jamie walked over to Tabitha "I know you are older than me but I have always liked me and I want to know if you would marry me when I get older." Tabitha gave Amara a deadly look. She did not know what to do so she did the only thing that came to mind run. Amara watched her run, smiling.

"That was evil." Said Rogue.

"After having to lick Riptide, I wish I could have done more." They spent the bottle again and it landed on Cassandra. She gave Rogue an evil smile. "Lance...Truth or Dare"

"Dare" Lance said with no enthusiasm

"I dare you to strip...teas for Rogue. Everyone stared in shock except for Riptide who just laughed uncontrollably. "Remy does not think so." Cassandra shrugged and cracked her knuckles.

Lance flinched and sat in front of Rogue. Everyone stared in disbelief as he started taking off his clothes. Five minuets later Cassandra said he could stop at his under wear. Rogue looked like she was having a hart attack and Remy had to be hex again. "Um maybe we should stop and start the party." Said Rogue

"Good cause nobody wanted to see that." stated D.C

"That totally depends on who you ask." said Clover. Kurt and Scott get up and move the TV chairs, couches and other things from the game room to the living room. D.C sets up the lights and the turn table. "What are you going to sing" asked Rahne.

"Something to get them to party like they never partied before. Yawl ready to party!!!

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

To answer some questions: No, Riptides mom is not a Saiyan, and Scott's OOCness will have a purpose. Yes D.C [Surge. Full name] is a talking Pikachu. Please R&R


	6. Inuyasha gets dancing lessons

This is the chapter I was working on when my story was removed.

Thank you Rogue 14, for your help, but as you know it was removed. The only good thing is now I can fix the mistakes before any one sees them.

Q.T.A.K.A spice: I see the typos I fixed some!

All of the songs: Nelly-hot in here, Britney Spears- toxic, Jay Z-la-la-la (excuse me again), 50 Cent- In The Club, belong to there respectful artist or whoever. Any adlibs in the song are for editing or they go a long with the story. All of what Riptide sings is in ( ).

If you don't understand the dance moves, I'm not explaining them. If you do know them then this story will be more entertaining for you. Ice means Diamond and a wip is a car for everyone who doesn't't know

This and part of the next chapter are OOCed. It is for a reason and they will return back to normal soon.

* * *

"Yeah" 

D.C flipped out some records, then put one on, pointed to Riptide and yelled "Go." Riptide started singing. ("Hot in...so hot in here...so hot"...)

"What are you trying to do?" asked Inuyasha. Who was watching Kitty dance.

"Dancing contest, winner gets 100 bucks" D.C announced holding up the money so everyone can see. Everybody's on the dance floor except for Cassandra and Inuyasha.

(... "with a little bit of " ...)

"Come on and dance, like what's wrong with you?" Kitty tried to get him to dance.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked Kitty. He motioned to her movements. He just can't seem to get in to the movements.

Kitty looks at him like he's from another planet. "Dancing, have you like, never seen someone dance before?" She pushes him in to the circle of people. (... "me and the rest of my heathens"...) "Do you know how to do the fat man stomp?" asked Kitty

"No" answered Inuyasha. Kitty decided that something had to be done. "Tabitha, can you like come over here and teach puppy how to dance"

"sure" Tabitha walks in to the circle and does the salt shaker. "Do you know how to twurk?" He backs away a little stunned by what she just did. "What that?" asked Inuyasha innocently.

"I'll show you." She grabs Scott, who managed to put the cup he was holding on the table. "show Inuyasha how to twurk for me."

"Okay, what ever you want." Says Scott a little too quickly with a grin. She dances and he twurks. "This is how you twurk." She look at an overly happy Scott. "You're dancing with me." She grabs him by the belt. Scott gives kitty a wink as he's pulled away

Inuyasha looks shocked and disgusted. "I don't think I want to do that." He returns to the crowd. Kitty goes to find Lance.

Scott and Tabitha get in the middle of the crowd and dancing the pg13 way.

"Dance couple number one" D.C shouted

"Ah'm not gonna to let you win this competition" Rogue pulls Remy in to the circle of people Scott scoots over to let them in. (..."No deceiving, nothing up my sleeve, no teasing. I need you to get up up on the dance floor. Give that man what he askin for"...)

Amara and Bobby, join the competition. They start off dancing way to close to each other, making Riptide jealous. Scott and Tabitha are dancing like he's not with Jean. Cassandra just shakes her head at the seen.With the lights dim and the kind of dancing going on, it looks like a twenty-one and over club on a Saturday night

(..."cuz I fell like busting loose and I feel like touching you" ...) Bobby thought it would be a good time to aggravate Riptide. He put his hands under Amara's shirt, making a sizzling sound and a little steam. Since they were twurking, Riptide lost balance and almost fell off stage. He started stuttering. (..."A...And can't nobody stop the juice, so baby tell me what's the use"...) Riptide growled at him in-between lyrics.

Whatever Remy's doing is getting Rogue a little too excited. She starts forgetting that every one can see them. Jade shoots them some very pissed off looks from the crowd. As the dancing gets wilder, the crowd starts to chant "go Rogue- go Remy". (..."I said it's getting hot in here. "So hot." So take off all your clothed. "I' am getting so hot, I wanna take my clothes off "...)

Cassandra is getting bored; that is not a good thing. She grabs Inuyasha out of the crowd, into the circle with her. "Dance." She demanded. "But I don't know how to dance to this." He wined. She showed him a little bit of brake dancing. In the end she got him to dance.

Jubilee picks up; takes a sip of the cup, Scott sat on the table. She leaves looking for more.

(..."Why you at the bar if you ain't popping the bottles"...) Rogue, I think you need to like sit down. You're all red." Kitty was starting to worry a bout how Rogue was acting. "Ah'm fine, just a little hot, really, Kitty. Rogue is fanning her self when; Remy traced his fingers down her spine. Before she looses her cool "Ah think Ah will sit down."

Jade had been giving her rather angry looks the whole time she was dancing. "What's eating you?'' Jade walks away from her, murdering "Slut!" Rogue was not going to let her ruin her fun. "Bitch!" she mumbled back.

(... "and I be down, and do a hundred, top down and goggles"...) Kurt and Amanda jump in, elbowing Scott in the ribs. He covers it up and makes up a new dance move. (... "Ash tray, flip gate, time to spark it. Gucci collar for a dollar. Go out and walked it. I spit the game"...) The crowd chants "go" He's having a little too much fun. Scott grabs Wanda out of the crowd. "Go down low for me"

"Ge..." Wanda was about to go un-glued on Scott. Kitty pulls her away from him before she could go off. "Like it's not worth it, he's just trying to get on your nerves." Scott winks at her. She lunges at him. Kitty desperately tries to hold her back. "I think you need like stay in the kitchen, till you calm down." Wanda goes in to the kitchen and, Kitty back to the dance floor.

Lance grabs her hand. "Do you want to dance, Kitty?"

"Yes." Kitty and Lance get in the circle and start moving to the music.

(... "You're with a winner so, baby, you can't loose. I got secrets can't leave Cancun. So take it off like you're home a lone. You know, dance''...)

"You going to dance"

"No, not with them out there, acting like their R.Kelly's back up dancers. She points to Scott and Tabitha, Rogue and Remy and Amara and Bobby. "Why did you ask anyway, Jamie?"

"Jade, oh I needed somebody to dance with." He says looking at the ground

"Well, maybe next song, alright." She walks over to Rogue and glares daggers at her

Rogue and Remy were back on the dance floor, carrying on again. Cassandra decided to do some brake dancing, wile Tabitha is putting on Scott.

"Aie bet Jean would like to hear about this."

"Yup" Evan replied

"But of course she'd find out about the party."

"Yup, but she is bound to find out; so, Rahne if you got a camera...

"Aie got one up stairs, no flash too." Rahne and Evan go up stairs and get the camera.

(... "Let it all hang out. Mix a little bit of ah ah with a little of ah ah, let it just fall out"...) ''Chere, your torturing Remy, don't put your hands there.''

Jade turns up her lip. She yells "Slut" loud enough for everybody to here it. "I'm so glad I' am not a teenager. They're so over rated."

"Unfortunately for me Jamie the kid will be known as Jamie the teenager next year."

"Cranky bitch." Rogue yells back and takes off Remy's shirt. The girls in the room are starting to ogle, but Jade gives him an icy glare. After a few seconds she goes in to the kitchen.

* * *

In the kitchen

_They're all perverted. They ought to be fixed!_

"What are you in here for?" Wanda asked eating some French fries

"Why are you in here?" Jade asked before answering.

"I'm trying not to kill Scott; You?"

Jade looks in the refrigerator and pulls out a can of soda, a box of pizza, Five hamburgers, and a whole cheese cake. "I' am trying not to kill Rogue."

"You're going to be sick and in trouble if you eat that all that. The cheese cake; I've heard is Jean's."

"Watch me!"

Wanda starts to wonder why Jade eats so much but realizes she dose not want to know and decides to ask something else. "So how did you meet Riptide, and what's he to you."

"He is just a friend and, as how we met. It was 6 months ago, I went out my uncle's shop one morning and saw him on the sidewalk laying face down, wet and bandaged clutching a bottle of vodka. Me, Jackie, Toru, and Uncle got him clean and put new bandages on him, but he ran outside. He was down the street laying in the gutter. I went over to him and asked him what was wrong. He told me that he was a pokemon trainer that lived in Cinnabar. He said that he was transported to Japan. Back there, Riptide said he fought and killed a boy. He'd been through hell and didn't think that he would ever be the same. So he did not want to go back to his family.

Wanda was actually shocked he did not seem like a killer "So, did he ever go back?"

"Yes, after two weeks; we got him to go back home. Later he told me that the boy he thought he killed did not die."

"I knew there was something strange about him." She watched Jade eat all the hamburgers and the cheese cake. Now she is on the last slice of pizza "What did Rogue do to you" Jade finishes the pizza and the soda. "I can't stand to see them dance like that; Rogue's doing it to get on my nerves. I got this sudden urge to jump her." Wanda looked at Jade, smirked and walked out. Jade follows her back to the game room.

* * *

(... "girl, baby, make it Ah Ah"...)

"For round one 200 points to Tabitha & Scott for dancing like they were trying to make Jean jealous, 250 to Bobby & Amara getting Riptide to stutter and 100 points to Rogue & Remy, cause Rogue sat down." D.C announced. "150 to Lance & Kitty. 300 to Cassandra & Inuyasha, because Cassandra got 7 rotations when she was spinning on her head. Round two!" D.C. points to Riptide and yells "Go"

( "Can't you see I'm calling a guy like you should wear a warning"...) "Oh mie, how can you sing that trash, sing something else" Riptide shakes his head and Rogue walks out of the circle. Jubilee comes back with more of the punch that Scott had in his cup.

Rahne and Evan are taking pictures of Scott and Tabitha dancing from the ground, that way nobody will see them.

(..."There" no escape I can't hide. I need a hit baby, give me it"...) Kitty & Lance and Scott and Tabitha team up for a four way go go dance. Bobby gets a little distracted by this but is giving enough attention to Amara to make Riptide envious.

(..."I'm loving it. To high I can't come down. Losing my head, spinning round and round"...) Jade disrupts the go go party by C- walking between them shoving Tabitha and Scott apart and preceding with the Harlem shake. Then she walks out of the circle. "You're just mad.." Tabitha shouts to her

Riptide gives Jade a little grin.(..."With a taste of your lips I'm on a ride. You're toxic. I'm slipping under with a taste of poison paradise"...) Cassandra noticed that Jade had a problem with the teenagers amorous behavior. She started to form a plan.

Bobby was getting a little too freaky, so Rogue pulled him off to the side. "Have you been noticing how mad Riptide is getting, Ah think that if you don't stop, he's going to go off." Bobby puffed out his chest "So, he shouldn't't be jealous, she is my girlfriend."

"After what he did before, Ah'd give it a rest. The professor and Jean are gone, Mie powers don't work on him, Scott is not paying him any mind, and when he does any thing it will be after Wanda's gone." Rogue looks a round to see a grinning Remy and a mad Jade.

"If he tries anything, I'll put him on ice."

(... "Don't you know that you're toxic"...) Lance motions Clover to come over. It looks like he wants to dance with more than one girl." Whatever, Like I would dance with him. Scott on the other hand." Alex left clover to her daydreams to mingle with the crowd. (... "It's getting late to give it up. I took a sip from my devil cup. Slowly it's taking over me"...)

"You going to dance now?" asked Jamie. Jade answered him buy walking out on the dance floor and brake dancing. Everyone gets out her way, but she manages to hit Tabitha in the chin with her foot. "You did that on purpose you little..."

"I'm a little what" Jade got all in her face. "Whoa that'z enough!" Kurt shouted he puts her in a fireman carry to the living room.

* * *

In the living room they can here the loud music. "You don't want to mess with her."

"She doesn't't want to mess with me" Jade walks towards the door. "Hay, don't go out there and start a fight. I want you to stay here till you calm down." Jade stayed there but replied with her usual grumble.

After that she went into the kitchen and returned with a whole dish of macaroni and cheese with a spoon. Jade sat on the couch turned on the TV and started eating. " Stop that's part of tonight's dinner."

"I don't care I'm hungry." She starts eating again.

"But, Jade you were eating when the party started, it's like you're eating for two." He gives her a strange look.

Now that got Jade's attention, she tackled him, pined him to the grown and stared into his eyes. "What are you trying to imply." In a quiet tone trying to control her rage. "And who are you implying I' am with."

Kurt was truly scared that he could not get her off of him. He had an epiphany about where the foods going, she had an awful lot of muscle for an eleven year old girl. "I ...I wasn't trying to imply anything."

"Really, that's the kind of thing you might imply to one of your slut friends out there, but NOT ME!" She said with the same quiet tone till the last part. She got off of him and went back to eating, then left. Kurt made a mental note to sleep with one eye open

* * *

(... "It's in the air and it's all around. Can you feel me now? With a taste of "...) Kurt enters the room. He looks in to the crowd for Jade before getting in the middle of the circle.

(... "I'm intoxicated now"...)"What do you think of the party now, Wanda?" asked Lance.

"It sucks mostly but, everyone is in the mood to party. Plus with all this friction something interesting might happen. (... "I think I' am ready now.)

"150 to Bobby & Amara. . 300 to Scott & Tabitha, Lance & Kitty for the go- go foursome. Jade gets 350 for interrupting everybody." D.C announced and pointed to Riptide "Round three go!"

("Memph Bleek always smoking that la la la. Beanie Sigel always smoking that la-la-la. Neptunes track smoke like la-la-la"...) "I am going out there, you coming" Jade and Jamie get in the middle of the circle.

"I hope they keep it G rated for our sake" said Wanda. They came out with some synchronized steeps. Kitty and Lance back off to watch the action, cause they are making a show. (... "I lullaby. Come on Excuse me mis, I the best...) Scott and Tabitha get out of the circle and chant go with the rest of the crowd. (... "you should come, hang with me basically"...) They then start some light brake dancing.

Cassandra knows that if Riptide can sing like that then there is a good chance that he can dance. So she gets on stage. "Riptide why don't you go out there." He nods his head slowly like he is crazy or hyper. (... "hold up skip all the singing, lets go ride tonight momie come on, no"...)

Rogue and Remy are up to their dirty dancing again. Bobby is practically grinding on Amara and doing other improper things. (..." I know my English ain't as modest as you like but, come get some you little bum. Riptide points to Bobby and turns his body so he can see the switch knife sticking out his back pocket. Bobby immediately stops trying to get her zipper down. (... "I take the cake from under the bakers thumb"...) Jade and Jamie doe the Harlem shake back to back and take it to the floor. Then do some more steeps.

(... "I show you how to do this son. Young don't mess wit chick in Burberry puddings fake Monolo"...) Alex asked Wanda "Have you noticed that everyone is acting out of control?"

Lance thought it might be like this, that's why he asked me to come; keep them in check." Wanda goes over and talks to D.C. (... "Him self the rap JFK you wanna pass for"...) Jamie and Jade pull Todd out of the crowd. They want to use him as part of their show. "What do you want me to do?" asked Todd. Jade answered "Kneel down." (... "In your long legged life, have you ever seen a watch surrounded by so much pink ice? Uhhh.) Jamie and Jade do acrobatics over Todd.

Rogue and Remy actually stopped dancing and got out of the circle to watch them "Show off!" muttered Rogue. "Remy thinks der pretty good, no?" Rogue went over to the side where Kitty and Lance decided to dance. "Kitty, Ah think if you get any closer, you're going to be stuck to him."

"Shut up, like you weren't that close to Remy." (... "Look but don't touch little slut, think twice cause the gat that I clutch got a little red light.") Riptide points his finger like he's got a gun and shoots it at Bobby ("Need a light?") He just flicks him off. "Aie swear there's going to be a fight before the nights over." commented Rahne.

"I know replied Evan. Rogue tries to get back in the circle "Not yet, I'm not done."

"Move over, Jade you don't need that much room." She was in the middle of some complicated steps. "No but I want it. Now stop trying to get in before I miss a step"

"If you don't let us in, Ah'm gonna... Jade cut her off. "Do what? Do you really wanna do anything to me!" (...No prescription can, you could prescribe to subscribe to substitute his affliction"...) "You better sleep with one eye open" said Rogue then she walked off mumbling some things that were best unheard (... "Reigh man twitching you can't rain dance on his picnic. no Haitian voodoo, no"...) Todd was trying to get Wanda to join in but failed. Amara continued to dance and moved closer too Riptide. He winked at her (..."dead his sickness"...) Bobby shoots some ice at him; Riptide doges and gives him a look like he better not do it again.

Wanda is having a conversation with D.C. He's trying to figure out what Riptide will sing next.(..."Forget English talk body language, I be all over momies like body painters".. ) He fingers Amara to come on stage with him. " Can't you see that I am dancing with Bobby?" Riptide whimpers (..."diamond necklace, strawberry wrist. Please excuse your self you're very sick"...) Jade and Jamie are showing off so much; everybody else looks like they can't dance. Jamie asked " Cassandra you want to come in?" "Sure." Todd exits the circle, Cassandra comes in doing some brake dancing. Jade and Jamie keep it synchronized.

(..."5 gun smoke, choke off that. Back to the music , I ain't wit all that"...) Rogue, Remy, Kurt and Amanda push there way into the circle. Jade lets them all in with out protest this time. (..."number one . Public industry number two is my whole crew R.O.C.") Lance asked Wanda what she thought of the party now. "Well its pretty good for a party hosted by a eleven year old, thanks for the invite." He's happy that Wanda is enjoying the party. (..."Do you want me to do it. Come on now, uhhh.")

D.C announced " Okay 200 to Scott and Tabitha, 50 to Rogue ,Remy and Kurt ,Amanda. Bobby and Amara get 150, Jamie and Jade get 300 with 75 to Cassandra and Todd."

"Where did you learn to impersonate Jay-Z so well?" asked Rahne. "Here and there mostly concerts." Riptide replied wile still sounding like Jay-Z. "I am switching to 50 cent now."

D.C shouted "Go!" Riptide started ("Go-Go-Go-Go-Go-Go shawty its your birthday. We gonna party like its your"...) Bobby some how got Amara's bra off wile dancing with out taking off her shirt. Riptide reached for his back pocket, Rogue saw him, and quickly took the bra out of Bobby's hands " Go put it back on. Bobby if you do anything else Ah'm telling the Professor." " Awl,I was just playing around." Riptide waited till Amara came back to start singing.

When she passed by she saw the icy glare Jade was giving to Bobby. (..."Birthday. We going to sip Bacardi like It's your birthday, and we don't give a hoot, It's not your birthday"...)

* * *

In Colorado. " How long will it be " asked Miroku. "I don't know a couple of days." answered Kogome. "So this is a gray hound bus." Miroku leans forward to talk to a passenger ." Stop don't bug them , they're tired. Ask me any questions." He pulls out a piece of paper with an address on it. " Okay , is it true there are strip joints in New York?" Kogome's answer was a slap across the face.

* * *

Okay, that was one long chapter. World record longest party seen, think I would forget about Kogome and Miroku. In the next chapter is a little more of the party and finally what the adults are doing.

I thought that if Cassandra was to dance she would be good at brake dancing. Sorry if I got anybody mad with the music video dancing, bad behavior and Scott's OOCness altogether. The OOC has a reason mostly showing the personalities, talents, pet peeves, and issues that some of the characters have and setting up some things that will happen in the rest of the story. The rest of the chapters will be a little heavier less funny. R&R


	7. everyone has issues

Same instructions for the last chapter. (One minuet man: Missy Eliot) and (This is my party: Fabulous)

At some point in my story Cassandra is suppose to train with Riptide; well its in this chapter.

Purity black, Scott and D.C will fight and your pranks will be in this and the next chapter.

Q.T.A.K.A Spice, thank you. I was shooting for the hip hop kind of party. Here's some more.

This and especially the next chapter will be more detailed. Some OOC

........................................................................................................

"We've been walking for hours and I'm getting tired!" Logan said as he walked through

the dense Chinese jungle. "Yeah if he's getting tired then we've been walking too long,

and where are we?"

Batman ignored Hank. "Here it is." He pointed to a huge square pillar covered with vines

Batman kicked down the trapezoid door. "This is the entrance to the catacomb."

They walk through down the pitch black hall way "Something doesn't smell right"

Batman searches for a flashlight. "I got it!" Ororo lets her Magnton out. It used flash. They see bones; human bones hundreds, thousands. "What the hell?!?" Jean grabs a sward from a skeleton.

"We have to keep going" said batman. They press on, half way to the stair case the ground starts to rumble. A blue light comes up the stairs. "Hit the deck" yelled Logan. They run to the walls and hit the floor. The light gets brighter and a cold fire floods through the whole hall. After five minuets everyone gets up. "If this is what the entrance is like then I'm afraid of what the rest is like." said Hank.

.......................................................................................................

At the institute two hours have past.

("Brake me off, show me what you got, cause I don't want, no...") Rogue and Remy are dancing pg 13 again. Jade jumps on the dance floor in an attempt to get them off.

Riptide is tired of not being able to join in on the action. He takes the microphone off stage, Jade gets the massage ("...I stop daylight and Ludacris the maintenance man. Get your oil changed"...) Jade lets her self become one with the music. Riptide is putting them to all shame, and goes along with pg 13 dancing. Jade fallows in step with him. (..." I check fluids and transmissions. You one minuet FOOLS, you wonder why yawl missing. On the back of milk cartons and there's no reward"...)

"She calls mie a slut, but she dances like that with him." Rogue points to Jade (..." I jump in pools and make a big splash. Water over flowin, so get your head tight"....) Riptide can't help it, but it looks like he's singing to Jade. He helps out with some of Jades light Brake dancing. The other couples give them the floor, since they cant compete.(...." Enough with tips and advice and thangs. I'm big dog, having women seeing stripes and thangs"...)

Amara is glad he found someone else to dance with but can't help but be a little transfixed by Riptides dancing. (..."They go to sleep, start snoring, counting sheep and thangs. They so wet, that they body start to leak and thangs"...)

"Is it getting hot in here or is it like just me?" asked kitty. Kurt looked at the at her "I think its just you." Tabitha was fanning her self. "Kitty, Riptides the one making it hot in here."_ Dam! I wish he was older._ (..."Just cause I'm an All-nighter, shoot All fire, Ludacris, Balance and rotate all tires"...) Jade has her hands above her head with riptide pressed against her doing some very dirty dancing. The guys in the room notices that their girlfriends or female friends are getting rather turn on.

"How about we end this party right now." suggested Scott. "Not yet, one more." yelled Riptide. D.C put on a record. Riptide grabs Amara. ("F.A.B. Hey, hey, hey yo. Ain't no telling whet this hip lowered do to me I'm felling like, I can do what I want now dip-low immunity"...)

Amara can't get out of it, so she dances with him. He's dancing dirty so Bobby is naturally mad. (..."Shorty! Just shake your hips slow and move wit me. Take a hit a this and sip slow and thoroughly. You're sneakin out on your man, tip- towin to the v , cause I know you got him wiped through"...) Riptide is too close to her, he's not dancing dirty it's just nasty now. The girls in the room are loosing their cool. Riptide fingers her to come closer. (..."Lets put on a live strip show, just you and me but girl, I'm lookin at them lips though like who is he?')

Somehow Riptide has gotten Amara to be one with him when he moves she moves. Bobby scared now. ("They ain't never seen a wip, clothes or jewelry. So when I ask "You wanna leave the zip code" say "sure." And be me.") Riptide gives Bobby a wink before he puts his hands on her hips. Lance is getting worried cause Kitty's looking at Riptide like she wants something and he's afraid of what it is. "You notice how de girls stare" Remy points to the transfixed girls. "Remy thought he could get de girls attention but this is just scary." Lance looked a Bobby who was trying to get D.C to stop the music. "I feel sorry for Bobby." ("But this is my party. Stroll by if you wan to or ya'll can stay home. But why would you want to.")

("We go'na party, till we laid in graves, sweat out our doobie braids and waves then scream hey hey hey yo.") Wanda had to hex Bobby to the floor when Riptide decided to show off his moves and Amara seemed to be impressed. ("That groupie made her wait cause when she seen the wips and chains, she started talking bout she ready to be made a slave, c'mon.") Evan and Kurt exchange concerned looks after seeing the way Rogue and Rahne are looking at Riptide. ("This is my party. So get fly if you like to. Get freaked if you like to cause I know you like to. Put your hands up as high as you like to. And if it feels good scream "Hey Hey Hey yo.") When Scott heard the modification to the song he decided to do something about it ("I don't know about ya'll but we do it over here....")

Scott cut the music off. "What was that for" asked Riptide. Rogue snapped out of the trance, gave riptide a cold look and pulled him away from Amara "The party is officially shut down." Jade gets on the coffee table stage. "What was that for, I am not done" Rogue answers "Yes you are." "Com'on I was just ..." His eyes wander to Amara. Rogue grabs him by the rist "Freaky little boy you don't even have hormones yet."

Rogue was yelling at Riptide when "Knuck if you buck. Knuck if you buck. Kn kn kn kn kn kn kn-uck if you buck..." "NO" yelled Rogue. Jade tried desperately to save the party. "My milkshake brings all the boy to the yard and their like it's better than yours. Dam right it's better than yours. I could teach you but, I have to charge." "Jade" screamed Riptide "Don't sing that; it's bad for your self image. The boys will look at you." He shifts his eyes from right to left; trying to catch a boy looking at Jade inappropriately. Rogue picks her up from the stage, puts her on the ground and pats her on the head. "He's right; someone your age should not be singing that."

Rogue decided that confrontation with jade was not the best way to give her an attitude adjustment. Jade grumbles and runs off with Riptide following her

........................................................................................................

In the living room

The Girls have snapped out of it. "I can't believe him he's not even that old" complained Wanda "He doesn't know that." said Tabitha. Amara came out a little disheveled. "Did I just like that with him?" "Yeah you did." said Rahne. She slapped her self on the forehead and flopped down on the couch.

Riptide walked in and sat next her. "You're not bad on the dance floor." "Riptide, I said before that I'm too old for you; and I'm still too old for you." She walks out wile Cassandra walks in. "Come" He comes over and they walk out the door Jade managed to Kick Riptide in the butt though.

..........................................................................................................

Cassandra has been waiting to find out what Riptide is capable of; and if he's good or bad. _Can he be trusted_? They are standing the front lawn. Each of them take their fighting stances.

Riptides is low to the ground and loose with one tiger claw fist to his side in front of him and with an underside fist close to his chest. His legs bent and fare apart.

Cassandra has one underside fist to her right side and one open left hand in front of her chest. With her legs apart, slightly leaning forward and left. She knows his stance is unusual and the style she hasn't seen before. She tests it by moving first.

She sends him a flying kick. He doesn't even try to doge it. He gets up and doesn't attack.

_Could he being using rage_? She decides to find out; she punches him. Riptide stumbles, recoils and doesn't attack. Cassandra prepares for the future attack.

After ten minuets of this pattern. "HIT ME" yelled Cassandra. "I'm just not mad enough and I don't like hitting girls." _Not hit girls, how are we suppose to fight. Hum... what will make him mad?_ She rants on and on about things that should make him mad to no avail. Cassandra wonders if Riptide is like Jade; remembering what happened at the party and says "Bobby's so hot,...So I asked him to come to my room and ...make love to me." She did not expect anything out of him but, his expression changed and became un-glued.

Be fore she knew it he Launched an all out onslaught; she hade to doge and block spin kicks, sucker punches, windmill kicks, upper cuts and submissions." That's wrong; you're not even old enough. That's so sick."

She lands a dropkick; he didn't have the time to get out of the way. Riptide lands on his back. He lifts his legs in the air then forces them down callusing him to pop up with amazing speed. Cassandra gets into her fighting stance. Riptide changes his fighting stance; he stands with his left shoulder towards Cassandra. With his legs very bent, front foot pointing her and the other pointing strait. Shoulders low, right hand in a fist with the arm fully extended away from Cassandra and the other arm bent in front of his waist. From the stance she can tell he's about to jump or move very fast.

He rushes her and caught her off guard when at the last second he rolled around her leg and followed it with a roundhouse kick. Cassandra could get two punches for every hit Riptide tried to make. Although it did not matter cause her punches hardly fazed him. And after hitting the ground her kicks did not seem to damage him. She could beat him, but his movements were random and he was an endurance fighter plus he wasn't slow.

Riptide actually managed to land a few punches and kicks but he did not take advantage of this; he waited till she recoiled or got up. She realized that he had moved the fight across the lawn over to the fountain. His plan was to inflict serious damage by kicking her into it. She waited for the power move. A drop kick, she dodged he landed in the fountain "I win." stated Cassandra. Riptide looks up and sees that she was kitting about Bobby. "No fair." She pulls him off fountain. "Don't ever do tell me something like that again. I could have hurt you."

They start walking he grabs his ribs. "I think there broken." Cassandra awkwardly picks him up and takes him to the infirmary. She can't help but wonder why both Riptide and Jade had a problem with that kind of thing. What happened to them; was it serious. She was most worried about this clause Riptide was good and not a threat. She noticed that Riptide took the damage during the fight but his anger kept him from feeling it till it was over.

............................................................................................................

Jade saw Kurt collecting his dirty laundry and was still mad. She went into Riptides room searched through some item balls in his dresser. She found a large tub of itching powder. Jade ran to the Laundry room. The detergent box was half empty; she poured the itching powder till it was full and shook it. She then poured some in the washing machines and fabric softener and ran out.

Kurt ported in seconds later and started washing his clothes.

.......................................................................................................

Down stairs

Rogue was sitting on the couch with Remy. Bobby walked in to the living room. "Bobby, can Ah talk to you for a second?" Rogue leads Bobby to the game room "Where does Jamie keep his ink bombs?" Bobby gives her a wide grin "You finally decided to join the dark side."

............................................................................................................

Riptide got out of the infirmary with two broken legs and a busted kneecap; which he was still walking on. He was in the kitchen with Jade trying to BBQ. They started a fire in a big pot with an oven rack over the top. Clover and Scott walk in talking. "Hey, are you crazy? Put that out!" yelled Scott. "It's alright the doors, windows and we have a fire extinguisher." said Jade. Clover sniffs the air. "What are you cooking?" "Groundhogs, we caught them in the garden." Look of horror washed over them. They ran out the kitchen. "I guess they don't like groundhog. Pass the hot pepper." Riptide hand her the hot pepper.

Scott ran in to Rogue and Bobby and keeps going. "So when they open their doors the bomb will go off?" asked Rogue. "Yeah blue die everywhere. I can't wait till it goes off in Riptides room." They sit on the couch "Ah should do more to Jade." Kurt comes down stairs with new clothes. He sits next to them "Hey, when you washed your clothes did they itch a lot. I think there'z something wrong with the detergent. Bobby sees the maniac gleam in her eyes "What should we do today, Rogue?" rogue hit him over the head "Same thing we do every day, Bobby get back at Jade and Riptide. They role off the couch with laughter. Kurt looks at them and decides they're too insane to ask for help.

.......................................................................................................

Well, that's the last of the party. I really wanted to finish this chapter. As you can see the end of this chapter was kind of crazy; well the first part of the next chapter is even crazier but the second half is a little dark. As you can see peoples issues are starting to come out now. What do you think of Riptide is he what you first thought he was? R&R


	8. fingers in my eyes, hands around your th...

I'm not sure what happened; it's like Eminem's just loose it. Sometimes I get out of control with my lines... Warning: OOCness ahead

The first part: Some topless fun plus a little bit of wrongness

The second part: Redefining the term Un-glued. Jade comes out of the closet.....in a rage, Riptide reacts badly to what he walked in on and D.C gets cranky with Scott. **_Beware!!!_**

Purity black your wish is granted. This is In Chinese okay

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue and Bobby go off somewhere laughing like maniacs. Kurt can't take the itching any longer so he runs to his room. Cassandra was sitting on the couch when Riptide and Jade walk in the living room with their BBQ. "Hay Christy" "Don't call me that" "Sorry, would you like some BBQ."

Tabitha comes in and sits next to Cassandra. She is flipping through channels; when she notices the Gameboy like device sticking out of Cassandra's lower pants pocket. "What kind of... BBQ is it" Tabitha gently removes the device from Cassandra's pocket wile she was talking to Riptide "Groundhog." She realizes that he's not walking with a limp anymore, then wondered if she should give him another one. Instead she leaves. Tabitha who just safely put the device safely in her pocket; stared in disbelief "Is that really groundhog" Jade finished her food then answered "Yeah, we found them in the garden." There was a puff of smoke and Tabitha was gone. "Oh well. Hay there's Amara." Riptide goes running off.

Jades alone in the living room. She figures that she aught to listen to her C.D player. So she went up stairs to her room. Bobby and Rogue creep out of the closet. They sit on the couch "he- he- ha- ha wait till that paint bomb goes off." Bobby turned on the TV only to see that it was left on CSI. "Rogue, they're dusting for finger prints. We forgot to where gloves." "Bobby, It's not like we are going to go to jail or....." there was a loud boom from up stairs.

............................................................................................................

Jade went to her room. The bomb went off and blue ink went everywhere; on her bed, dressers, her face and her shirt. She wiped the ink off her face with her shirt. She took off her shirt threw it in her room and closed the door then ran down stairs. Crashing into Jamie clones went flying everywhere. Jade took off with some of the Jamie clones fallowing her. She came running into the living room pointing a finger at Rogue. "why you slut, you put an ink bomb in my room. I'm going to..." Riptide came running "Speak English, she can't understand Chinese and what the hell are you doing put a shirt on!" Riptide sees the Jamies coming, so he runs up and bear hugged her "You hear me Rogue, I'm going to beat your ass."

Rogue just got up and walked out. Bobby got up and started to fallow her but he stopped and turned around "With all the action Jades giving you, I don't know why you even want my girlfriend." Now it was Riptides turn to be restrained. Jade tried to hold him down but they ended up contorted and upside down on the couch. Jamie was trying to figure out it he would get in trouble for watching a boy wrestle a shirtless girl. "Jamie get out of here!" Riptide demanded. He flees the seen "Take my T-ee shirt." "No, I don't need it. Plus I don't wear black T-ee shirts." Riptide looks at her "You could get away with not wearing a shirt but, people will freak out. And then what will the boys say. Plus you kind of have....pecks. "What!" she started to wrestle him again. During the fight Riptide was able to get his shirt off and got it on her. She sat on the couch and brooded. Riptide walked in the kitchen, got some Dr. Pepper and walked out.

Kitty, Jubilee and Amara were in the kitchen at the time. He did not notice that Kitty's jaw dropped, jubilee fell out of her chair and Amara was pinching her self. "Like did you just see what I thought I saw?" Jubilee got off the floor "If you saw an eleven year old with sculpted muscles then I thing we're seeing the same thing." "You guys are so shallow he's still eleven years old." "Oh come on" "If you like him so much then talk to him, he seems to like fourteen year olds." Jubilee surges

The phones rings and Jubilee and Kitty start to fight over it. All of a sudden Riptide runs in the kitchen jumps in the air rotates and slides across the counter on his back, stops in front of Amara and razes an eye brow. "Desee hacerlo en el contador?"

.........................................................................................................

Tabitha is sitting by the cracked fountain. She pulls out the gameboy looking device. See knows it is a computer. Tabitha turns on. The screen turns midnight blue and a gold line appears at the lower half of the screen and two oval circles appear at the top of the middle half. "Who is this?" Misterio sys as the gold line makes large waves "Um. Cassandra. Can you get Batman?" "You ain't Cassandra or Riptide, you're Tabitha so I not doing nothing." Tabitha was mad but curious. "Riptide, you know him." Yeah, he built me and sold me to man that turned out to be Batman." "So you know who Batman is."

"Yeah, but I'm not telling you." "If you don't I will throw you in the fountain." "I'm water proof." She gets really mad and punts him to the front porch. Tabitha comes up to him "Tell me!" "NO!" she walks inside and throws him at the stereo. She sees it is pointless and goes up stairs.

No one is in the living room to see Misterio melt into the stereo. It starts to shrink and dissolve in seconds. It ate the stereo. Scott and Inuyasha come in from the danger room. "You're really getting good with that sward." They sit on the couch. "You know I hate to admit it but the training is helping." Scott gives him a pat on the back. Misterio phases into the wall." Hay didn't there use to be surround sound stereo over here. "Inuyasha shrugs and Cassandra comes back. "You have not seen Riptide or Jade since... the BBQ?" "Not since the party." said Inuyasha. She flops down on the couch and starts flipping through channels.

...........................................................................................................

Tabitha was washing her hands in the bathroom. She looked up and saw riptides reflection in the mirror. Tabitha screamed, bolted and fell in the tub. Laughter filled the bathroom. It sounded like Mysterio. She got up and tried the door _locked!_ "Show your self!"

Mysterio appeared before her eyes sitting on the sink. He was a red and dark steel gray robot, a little taller than Jubilee. A midnight blue visor covered the top half of his face, with two glowing light blue circles behind it. It looked like a human could fit in him.

"What do you want?" she asked as she got out of the tub. He gave her a metallic grin "There's not that many cyber chicks out there. Listen I don't mind humans; and I've never been treated that way by a girl before." Tabitha knows where this is going and she doesn't want to be in there any longer. She starts searching for exits _I wonder how fast I can get through that vent_. Before she had the chance to find out Mysterio jumped on her, they fall in the tub. A few minuets later the bathroom door is kicked down with a wet Tabitha running out. Mysterio came running to the door "Baby that was just my hard drive."

She came running in the kitchen just as Riptide came running out with a very angry Amara chasing him. Tabitha bulldozes Jubilee and Kitty, takes the phone and calls Mystique. "Hello. Mystique, can I please please come back.....No! What do you mean no......I'm not telling you where Wanda and Todd are." She slams the phone down. "You think Forge can make an E.M.P cannon?"

Mysterio cones from upstairs through the floorboards to the couch. He phases through it, and lands next to Cassandra. She sees him and turns him off then puts it in her pocket.

............................................................................................................

11:00 pm the commotion has settled. Riptide is in the game room; playing Taken 4. Everyone else is asleep or going to bed. He thinks he's all alone in the dark room; but he's wrong. Someone's creeping behind him. They put a hand on his shoulder. Riptide jerks around to see Jade with a stake and tomatoes on a bun. "Hay. Don't do that, you could have gave me a hart attack." She finishes her sandwich. "Let me play." Their play on screen turns to play off screen. Riptide managed to get body slammed. "I won." She didn't get off. He did not try to shove her off. Jade looked into his distance eyes "Your thinking about Amara aren't you?" she roles off on to her back and he sits up. "Yes." "You've never acted like this before with a girl, you really love her." She stands up. "Yeah, but I think she think I am just playing. An annoying little kid." Jade walks to the door "you really feel that way." Riptide turns off the TV and nods. Jade closes the door and leaves Riptide in the room's darkness.

Jade walks upstairs. She sees Jubilee's door ajar "you really think you're ready to go all the way?" Jubilee notices Jade at the door. "What do you want?" Jade looked at the ground "Can I talk to Amara for a second?" Amara comes out with Jade "What?"

I've never seen Riptide act like this with girls before. He didn't pay attention to even the prettiest girls. He loves you." Amara shifts and grabs the door knob eleven is too young to know what love is." She goes in Jubilee's room and closes the door.

..........................................................................................................

12:00 Riptide and jade are board so...they go to the laundry room with an electric guitar, drum set and amplifiers. Jade's on the guitar and riptide on the drums with the amps cranked up "Ready when you are." He gives the okay and she stats playing.

"I push my fingers into my eyes. It's the only thing that slowly stops the ache. But it's made of all the things I have to take. Jesus it never ends it works its way inside if the pain goes on, I'm not gonna to make it. I have screamed until my veins collapsed. I waited as...." Rogue was out of bed by take. "Ah'll separate the skin from bone if you keep singing. Duality is a grate song, but nobody wants to hear slipknot at 12 in the morning." "Okay, okay" said Riptide, they put the stuff in item balls and go down stairs.

Jade sits on the couch and watches MAD wile Riptide goes to the game room. Cassandra walks out of the kitchen and upstairs on her way to her room she sees Tabitha with her tongue down Scott's throat. Cassandra locks the door lays on the bed and turns on Mysterio. "Log: Riptide is good but has some issues....and eats groundhog. His fighting skills are what I ...thought they would be. The adults are not here yet. Inuyasha had gotten stronger. The x men know how to party." She smiles to her self "Tabitha had her tongue down Scott's throat. Jade...doesn't like horny teens. She hasn't showed her power yet. End log." She looks at her hand held computer "Jade will show her power if.... she's mad. I wish I could make her mad. After trying to make Riptide mad she is not willing to make the effort. Mysterio responded "Hey, didn't you say she can't stand horny teens" "yeah" "maybe that will make her mad enough" Cassandra moves closer to the light "how" I checked the hormone levels of Scott and Tabitha. I think they're going to try something tonight."

............................................................................................................

2:00 a.m. and the house is quiet. Cassandra is downstairs. _There's only two rooms, 50/50 chance. _"Jade" she yells "hump" Jade had dosed off. She got up and stretched. "Is that your....C.D. in the 14th room on the right?" Jade goes upstairs she searches the dark room when somebody enters the room. She jumps in the closet then pears through the door crack. Scott and Tabitha who came from somewhere were in the room. He throws Tabitha on the bed. Jade squirms. _What is he doing in her room?_ They are Frenching with passion and Scott's hands are wandering finding her zipper. _Oh crap, oh crap. Their gonna make out and I'm stuck in the closet_. _Oh crap! _They're down to their underwear now. _NO, my eyes are too young to see this. My ears are too young to hear this. My nose is too young. This is disgusting. **I don't want to be in this closet. **_She closes her eyes and the rage starts to take over.

"Scott, do you hear something?" He smiles. "Nothing but you." Scott looks around and sees a pair of glowing red eyes. Jade has transformed. She's in the closet with the door half open.** "You're too young; plus what would Jean say. You two need to learn a lesson."** Jade says pointing an armor covered finger. They run out of the room with Jade chasseing Scott. She slashes at his head; he ducks and gets a hair cut. **"Don't run!"** Scott tips his red tented glasses hitting her with an optic beam. Jade hits the ground rolling into a backwards summersault. She lies motionless on the floor till her image gets bleary and stormy. Jade transformed into the dragon. She eyes him and bolts on all fours at Tabitha down the hall.** "Gerrrruhhhh!"** She dodged many of Tabitha's explosions but, got hit by one of them. Jade does a back flip into a summersault, jumps off the ground, bounces off the wall landing in a crouching position in front of Tabitha.

She sweeps her right leg to trip her. Tabitha jumps over it but; Jade does a handstand then jabs her left foot hitting Tabitha's chin. She stumbles back. Jade dodges optic blasts by bouncing off a door then somersaulting to the left in front of Tabitha. Jade jumps from a crouch to a sideways dropkick; her left arm facing down. The kick was so hard her feet were still on her wile they went down. Before they hit, Scott shoots Jade off of her chest. Jade lands flat on her back, lifts her legs in the air, then forced them down making her pop up; like wrestlers do. She jumps at Tabitha with her claws out. **"Gerrrrrruhhhh!" **Tabitha Sits up and does a forwards summersault. Jade does handstand splits and spins; in attempt to kick her. Tabitha dodged the kicks and threw a bomb. Jade jumps over it, lands on Tabitha's shoulders, grabs her head with her feet and does a back flip.

...........................................................................................................

Riptide ready for bed; heads to his room but he sees Cassandra at the end off the hall looking around the corner. He walks far enough around Cassandra to avoid any of her reflexes. "What's going on?" "A fight." At the end of the other hall Jade the dragon is lying on Tabitha's back and pulling back on her chin. Riptide rushes down the hall and pulls Jade off. "Stop what's wrong with you?" He hugs her tightly; she goes back to human and starts crying. "I was trapped in a closet and they were making out. I.....I just wanted out." D.C. comes from around the corner "I defused an ink bomb in your room, Riptide. But, what I want to know is who woke me up?" Riptide and Jade point to Scott. "Uhm, it wasn't just me." D.C approaches Scott.

Jade, Riptide and Cassandra turn the corner and head for their rooms. Riptide was alone in the hall when he heard a sound coming from Amara's room. The door's ajar; he pushes on it. He sees Bobby and Amara sitting on the bed in their underwear. Riptide looses it and jump kicks Bobby off her bed then jumps on top of him. He puts Bobby in a choke hold, grabs his thigh with the other hand and holds him over his head. Riptide was about to power slam him over the nightstand when Amara yelled "Stop!" Riptide drops him, but continues to stare at him. She kicks him out of her room and closes the door. Riptide crumples in to a ball and cries. She comes back out "It's not like we been doing this, It's my firs time." Riptide stands up and looks at her. "Is this what you want?" "I 'am sorry" she goes into her room. Riptide collapses to his knees, sobbing with his fist over his head on her door. Jade comes out "What's wrong?" He rushes from hers to another door, slams in to it, falls into a heap and cries.

_No! She can't. It's not right. Their so young. I can't let her ... I can't, I can't, I just can't. It's wrong and she's so young. I ...can't..._Riptide stands up with his back against the door; he walks to her door. His black eyes look ice cold; like black ice, dangerous. Riptide enters the room and stops at the foot of the bed. Bobby can see the icy I'm willing to fight till one of us stops moving look in his eyes. He decides to vacate her room eminently. Bobby runs to his room. "Why?" asked Riptide. Amara slaps him across the face. "Get out!" Riptide growls in a low voice "No, what you're trying to do is wrong." She realizes that the annoying playful Riptide is not the one sitting on her bed. "Why do you care so much and why did you come un-glued like that." He calmed down know "I never felt this way about anyone before." She sits down. _Jade was right._ "I have feelings for you and... and Bobby. She sits on the bed "I am guessing that you were just playing when we were in the kitchen. Now the coming un-glued part." Riptide takes a deep breath. "That's a long story. I got transported to Japan. There was this genius boy ken. You've herd of him?" She nods "Well he has a secret. When I found a bout it he tried to kill me. See he had this file on his computer...

............................................................................................................

Scott was hiding in the closet he had been electrocuted, beaten, kicked, punched thrown and was bleeding. No one told him that D.C was cranky when woken or that he was taught how to manipulate ki. Scott dreaded getting hit with another Final Flash. He turned on the light; straight in front of him was D.C hovering in the air with sparks coming from his cheeks. Scott turn the light back off. Seconds later there was a loud thunder clap and a power failure at the institute.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Things you should know: There will be no more madness from D.C or Riptide. This is the first and last dark chapter. The thing that Riptide said that made Amara mad was

Desee hacerlo en el contador- translates to- want to do it on the counter. I tried to get real Chinese but it didn't work. Please R&R.


	9. You can't stop the madness

It's been a wile sence I have updated. That's been because

1: I could not get to a computer. 2: I had to check other things. 3: I have a web site showing my pictures from this fan fiction. I will give you the site sow you can see them. And 4: the story was going to fast after ch8. but I decided that I wanted the story to be longer.

Sorry **Rogue 14** for the messed up review. What I was trying to say was Riptide has issues. I wrote this chapter a wile ago so don't look at me. Warning some OOC.

**Quiz: who is Ken? 100 imaginary points to the person who guesses right.** After the 10th chapter. _**Hints:** Ken is from a show that aired in America in 1999. From who Riptide is (his occupation) what would he be rival to or hate the most._ The rest of the clues are in the 9th and 10th chapter

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Morning

Rogue, Riptide, Amara, Kurt and Alex are in the kitchen "What happened last night, the power was out and Ah found Scott passed out in a closet?" Riptide and Amara keep quiet wile Kurt just scratched.

"Well, something woke me up last night; it sounded like a tiger, wolf, and alligator combination. I think I dreamed it though. What's taking Clover so long.?" Said Alex.

"Hum, hay Riptide why aren't you harassing Amara?" Riptide just looked at Rogue. Bobby walked in and looked in the refrigerator; not seeing Riptide. Riptide spoke "I'm not going to tell you everything but, some stuff happened last night and I think Jean would like to here about it." Bobby did the stupid thing; and froze Riptides hands and arms to the counter when he realized he was there.

"What do you think you're doing, It's over. I'm not going with you any more." Riptide sat there smugly. "It's not fair, why let him break us up. Jubilee just came in looking like she herd some gossip. He just kept me from making a stupid mistake and you ran." Rogue started chiseling Riptide's arms out with a fork wile Bobby left.

"Oookaaay, anyway, Amara, Did you here a bout the strange noises in the night?" Rogue jumped when Riptide jerked and broke the ice. Alex knew something happened definitely happened last night now. Everyone was acting strange. "At first I thought it was something else." She gives Amara a wink. "But it sounded strange."

"I herd some roaring." Stated Alex. "You too, any thing else?" "Ah found Scoot beat up and passed out in the linen closet." Rogue said as Riptide walked out. "Hay what happened with you and Bobby? Did you get things done?" Alex raised an eye brow.

"Jubilee, some stuff happened last night. I don't know about the roaring but, I had a violent wave interruption if you know what I mean." Alex walked out into the living room. "I don't quiet understand." Amara took a deep breath. Riptide has been through some stuff. He has issues. He walked in last night before we …." W…what happened" Jubilee got a poptart. "He got ugly with Bobby, said he loves me, told me why he came un-glued and why he has a ring imprint on his cheek. She finished munching on the poptart. "So?" "So! I can't tell. If he wants you to know he will tell you.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Up stairs

Clover was spending time in the bathroom mirror. She forgot to put away her gadgets up. Jade, mad and grumbling needed a cheer up so, she decides to she needs to talk to Clover. Jade walked in and didn't find her. _Ump, just when I need to talk. _Whoa, am I having a bad hair day." Jade tried a comb but failed. She reached for the hair spray **fooom** a tiny tornado came out and went in to the closet. She closed the door. Jade took the can downstairs. Rouge, Cassandra and Riptide sat on the couch. "Make Remy go home, and kick out Tabitha." Demanded Jade Rogue saw her pointing threatingly with a can of hair spray. "NO, and get out of the way of the TV." Riptide could see the warning label on the can. "It doesn't have to bee like this, just put the can down." Rogue got irritated and decided to tackle Jade causing her to press the button **Foooochchchc.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Columbus

Kogome and Miroku got off the buss. The voice over the speaker said there was a four hour delay to New York. "Kogome, it smells like dust in here, the TVs are broke and some of the ceiling is missing." He walks towards the door. "Fine we've got four hours" they go outside the gray hound station and start walking north.

"There must be some big game going on; everyone's wearing jerseys and team colors." Kogome walked up to some students. "What's going on here?" "What's going on! Haven't your herd, it's a special summer game with our rivals" one student said. Miroku butted in. "I noticed a lot of the girls are wearing jerseys. Are there going to be a lot of hot girls at the game?" "Sure." Another student said. Miroku went running off with the rest of the students. "Miroku! Stop come back, you don't even know where it is!"

At the stadium: Miroku was mad "Why Didn't they say it was sold out a month ago?" Kogome was eating some fries. "It's not like we even know how American foot ball is even played." "It's not a bout the foot ball, it's about the girls." Kogome went back to her fries. Miroku had run off again. Kogome looked up. _Where the hell did he go now?"_ she walked around the stadium. There was a cracked door labeled referee. The door opened and someone pulled her in. "Shuu I got in." Kogome smacked Miroku in the back of the head." We could get in trouble." "But the girls." She rolled her eyes.

They enter the stadium "Wow look at all the people, there might not be any seats left." Miroku found some girls and ran off and Kogome followed. He sat at the feet of two girls wearing scarlet and gray. "Say, would one of you two ladies like to bare my child?" one of the girls answered "Sure if we win." Kogome just blinked. "Go team!" yelled Miroku. After a few minutes a scarlet and gray team came ran out on the field. The crowd went wild. Then a maze and blue team ran out on the filed. The crowd shouted some profanity.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru managed to get a plane in L.A.. He was over Colorado. Sesshomaru was unhappy that he got the isle seat. His foot had been stepped on one too many times. Someone stepped on his foot again. "unless you want to feel my wrath don't step on my foot again." Hay, can you shut up. I'm trying to read." Sesshomaru turned around to se a boy with shoulder length blue black hair and dark blue eyes. "And what are you going to do about it?" He took off his glasses "Well, I don't have to; my bodyguards are on the plane." Who are you suppose to be?" the boy closed the book. "I' am a genius and my name is Ken." Sesshomaru realizes he could be useful. "Where in New York is the mutant academe?" Ken was playing with some handcuffs. "Funny I'm headed to the same place."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the institute. The couch was tour up, The coffee tables gone, and people are scattered everywhere. "Jade sometimes you stretch our friendship." Riptide said underneath Cassandra. "Oh mie. The couch!" Cassandra got off of him. "Err…um duct tape?" Rogue went upstairs to Jean room for a sowing kit and wood glue.

Riptide found the gameboy like device that fell out of Cassandra's pocket. It was not just any computer; it was his. "Where did you get this?" He held it up. "Somebody gave it to me." He turned it on. "Who?" She shifted a little. "Somebody who was going…to throw it away." Riptide knew he sold it to Bruce. How Batman got it became clear and would explain why he saw Batman visiting his mother. "Mysterio, show your self!" Riptide dropped the computer and it became the robot.

"Hay, I didn't think I would see you again." "Did you mess with her?" He pointed to Cassandra. "No." Tabitha, Scott and Rogue Came down stairs. Scott gave her a kiss; Mysterio couldn't take it he was jealous. He uppercuted Scott then put hem in a headlock. Cassandra, Jade and Rogue stared wile Riptide pulled him off. "What's wrong with you?" Mysterio hugged her. "She makes my circuits happy; I've been sad sense you got rid of me." Sam walked in. "I got rid of you cause you like human girls." Riptide was disgusted and decided to go up stairs.

"Hay, Tabitha you got a place for my hard drive?" She bucked and ran out the door with Mysterio in hot pursuit. Cassandra decided she needed to play some video games. Rogue and Jade sow up the couch.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riptide saw Amara in he room listing to her CD player. She was lying on her stomach. He walked in waited for a response; nothing so he climbed on her bed. Then sat on her back and started massaging her shoulders and arms. "Heay, get off; I didn't tell you to do that." You don't like it; you want me to stop?" She knew she should say yes but she said "No" Amara mentally smacked herself. "Just cause your rubbing my shoulders doesn't make you my boyfriend." He shifter and moved his hands lower. "How bout if I rub your back?" He said seductively. She could see how this could become problem real quick, he was pretty good. "Put your hands anywhere but my back and shoulders and I'll burn you."

Riptide put his hands on her legs. "What about your legs?" She flipped over; then wished she didn't considering the position they were in. "Only below my knees." "How bout here?" Riptide put his hands on her stomach. That felt a little too good: she had to get him off of there. "No!" Amara burned him a little "Sorry." Jubilee stood at the door. "Tell me something; are you horny?" Riptide was a little confused. "Do you wan me to be cause, you know I don't do that kind of thing." He looked scared. She had to remember he's eleven and he doesn't under stand everything. "NO, I was wondering why you seem to be …" Amara noticed Jubilee. "Its not what it looks like." She gave her a sly look. "Did you know the living room wrecked and Tabitha was chased out by a robot?"

Amara knocked riptide off of her and ran downstairs.

Sam had gotten Clover; and was now arguing with Inuyasha about what to do with Mysterio. Jade, Rogue and Clover were fixing the couch. Kurt who was strangely not itching and Scott glued the table back together. "Why did you make a perverted robot?" asked Rogue. "I didn't; I made a hand held computer with advanced artificial intelligence with a personality and can rearrange atoms. You know to make stuff." "Okay." said Sam a little surprised. "But why is he chasing human girls?" "I don't know I didn't make him like girls but I did make him so he could change his personality." Inuyasha pulled out his sward. I'll be ready when he comes back." Riptide started to sow the couch." He could change to adamantuim. We're going to have to talk to him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ In China. "We went through all this fer some stupid gloves." growled Logan. Beast pulled out bandages and wrapped them around some burns. "I wonder why anybody in there right mind would go in there?"

"Having to go through fore temple guards; a dragon, huge tiger, giant sward wilding werewolf and a lower-class saiyan on the last level plus booby-traps, water, pits, lava and boulders are not worth a pair of gloves." Said Jean. "Well there had to be a reason for hiding the gloves there." Protested Batman. Logan put on the gloves. "Magnaton is scared to death not to mention I got bit by that tiger." Ororo stopped talking because the dragon detail on the gloves started to move and Logan was levitating. "Heay, what the hell?" Logan started to float farther up then started to fly off. The X-men and Batman ran to the X- jet.


	10. the plot thickens

I have a lot to say: Alright It's been a wile sense I've updated; that's because of family, weather and a series of unfortunate events. Besides that I had to overhaul the story. One problem was that; after the 8th chapter the story was going to speed up. Another thing was in order to this (there had been a review for the movie Closer.) They said it was a good film but it had too much witty conversations and unrealistic tell-alls. That was the problem. In this chapter I replaced the seen after Scott returns from the phone call from Jean. I replaced with it with humor.

Humor was the other problem. This story was not intended to be funny. It was suppose to be like the last half of Chapter 8. I don't mind the change but bringing mysterio brings problems from batman. From now on I have to be careful what I put in the story. The other problem is Ken. I had a Riptide Story with Ken in it on another web. I don't want to change the way they feel about each other; so ken has to be close the end of the story. I had trouble placing him which is reflected in the airport seen. The last problem is the original plot had the story end soon after every one showed up. I' am changing that. **Rogue14 **told me adding to many characters could be trouble; and now with the issues and mischief it will unbalance the plot. I 'm just warning you because you might see twists and something weirder than the split personality chapter 8

Okay I forgot to post my website last time. That turned out to be a good thing; I fix some stuff. Jade hade came out more hardcore though I like that. Go to my home page.

**The ken Quiz**_ "he came from_ _an anime cartoon." This cartoon is a rival to a cartoon in this story." "He's from Japan and he was evil for a wile_ _till some kids defeated him_ plus he was _an emperor."_

**Purity black**: grumpy conversations is not what I have coming to Batman; it's a little more dysfunctional. If you want something in the next chapter tell me.

* * *

Tabitha found a way to escape Mysterio. He eventually gave up looking and went back to the institute. The couch and coffee table had been fixed and Inuyasha, Sam, Riptide and Scott were waiting. "Mysterio, chasseing human girls is wrong; you have to stop." Said Sam. "And Tabitha might not be around much longer." Added Riptide. Scott glared at him. "I can't find a robot girl friend, and I like Tabitha." Inuyasha was inpatient and advanced on him. "listen! Tin can, robots and humans don't mix like that." Mysterio's pixilated eyebrow. "You're the last person to talk about what doesn't mix with humans." Inuyasha was enraged by that. He swung his sward at him. Mysterio coolly tilted his head; avoiding the attack. "Didn't know you were so touchy about that. Alright I don't need things to get ugly; I'll stop as long as Scott still wants her." He turned back in to the computer. 

Scott was wondering about Inuyasha to much to pay any to attention to the comment._ "I thought he was just a confused mutant. Now I'm not so sure."_ Cassandra came and picked up the computer. Inuyasha went up satires leaving Sam and Riptide alone. Riptide was increasingly worried about Bruce being Batman and batman's relationship with his mom. He decided to take his mind off of it by visiting Amara.

Jubilee was reading a magazine wile the stereo was playing. Amara was trying to defrost some pizza. Riptide climbed on her back again then started to rubbing. "Si usted tiene gusto de es, si usted lo desea y si usted esta usando un sujetador, usted puede quitar su camisa y puedo conseguir un paco de aceite de bebe." Amara almost burned the pizza. "Que, no. fense que usted no era monstro mas." He started to slip his hands under her shirt. "No soy, Acabode desear nacerle feliz." Amara burned him to remove his hands.

Jubilee wondered why they were speaking Spanish.

She gave them a smile. "You two want to be alone?" they both yelled no, Riptide yelled first. Jubilee went back to her magazine and Riptide went back to Amara. Amara likes it but knows where he might try to take it. Jubilee decided they needed to be alone. "Where are you going!" "Amara, I'm just going down stairs. Okay." After Jubilees footsteps faded out Amara turned to Riptide. He was enjoying this too much. "What do you want?" "Nothing, I just wanted to make you feel better" This was getting annoying she had to know what his intentions were. So she decided to test him.

She laid on here back. "Okay massage me" He touched her only where she told him earlier. To add to the test she pretended to go to sleep. After half an hour his hands did not roam. She got up and pushed him off. She kissed him on the cheek as they left the Room. Riptide had to sit down after that.

* * *

In china The X-Jet fallowed to another part of China. He was flying over a thick forest, when the gloves landed him on a field with a house on it. The X-Jet landed just as Logan barged through the door with his claws extended. The gloves made holes for them. A man a little taller than Logan came out of the shadows and approached him. Logan knew who he was; so dangerous even he was afraid. _He's human! Not so scary. Hum he smells a little like Jade._

The man wore a black tee-shirt, jean with black hair and was rather muscular. His age was a bit unclear. "Did you have to bust in its midnight and you don't know who's in there." Yelled Beast. Batman was the first to arrive at the door. "What do you want asked the man. The rest of the x-men showed up. "Duston Kryp you're supposed to be dead…..We need to talk." He showed them in. batman walked in but the rest of the x-men were reluctant to come in.

"I know who you are we need your help but first can you get these off." Logan held his fist forward. Duston touched the gloves and Logan was able to take them off. Batman spoke again. "The other thing is there is a girl with the whole armor suit and cant get it off." "Who is the girl?" Suddenly a woman appeared. "What's going on?" She asked Jean jumped recognizing the woman as the last person he was hired to kill. "That's what I want to know." "I didn't kill her she is my wife." Beast had been very uncomfortable. "So…you're not a demon." He hoped that he had children and might make him human. "No, I'm just a human. My reputation bad; No one had been able to escape me." Logan knew he was human but worried he was possessed or something.

Jean sat on the sofa "Do you have any children; named Riptide?" The woman who was half Chinese half Japanese said "You must have misjudged are age; I'm 60 and he's 70." Storm was wondering if there were like Logan; appearing to be younger 30 and 40. "We have three children and three grandchildren. Our second son is married to a Saiyan haired woman named Lindsey." Batman's hart skipped _Riptide at the institute is not only Dustons grandson but my ex-girlfriends son. He wouldn't like me to well if he knew I was Bruce and still visiting his mom. _"What did riptide do; never mind. I know the girl is Jade. Where is she." "Cant you just tell us what to do?" Asked a nervous Batman. No it won't come off. I'll have to talk to her." To Bruces dread Duston had to come along.

* * *

At the institute Scott and Tabitha were trying to serve an early lunch of grilled cheese. Scott's phone rang. "Hello?" _"It's Jean." _"Oh… hi."_ "So how are things going? Nothing destroyed, right? We're e coming back tomorrow" He_ nervously answered "Right" Scott held out the phone so everyone could yell "Fine!" "Good!" "No tornados!" "_What was that last one?"_ "Um no tomatoes. Rogue doesn't want tomatoes. I' am fixing sandwiches. Everything's fine." "Um uh…Find someplace privet to talk." Scott walked out the kitchen and into the game room. 

"Okay, I'm alone." _"Okay the business we left on; was that the professor called Batman_ _and found out that Jade isn't a mutant."_ That confirmed his suspicions after last night. _"She bonded with armor containing a dragon."_ His eyes widened. _"The dragon only_ _amplifies her personality. Everyone thinks Riptide had to do with the bonding. We found his grandfather. You won't believe who he is. He said Riptide's not mutant ether. They want to know how she got it. They think she might have gotten it from her uncle who is_ _a researcher. If any thing happens or you hear something tell me."_ Scott couldn't tell her what's been happening. "She's been eating a lot." He had to get her off the phone. "Food burning I got to go!" CHINK He hung up the phone and came back to the kitchen.

Not only was this bad news because of Tabitha, mayhem, Wanda Todd, Remy and broken things but things just keep getting more bizarre. Scott was suspicious of Inuyasha Riptide and Cassandra a little. Plus how do you explain a talking pikachu, robot and some pretty nasty roomers going around. "I have a announcement; Jean said they'll be back by tomorrow." Sigh "I know there is some stuff you wouldn't want the adults to know about, but- "Kitty cut him off. "Like you and Tabitha." She threw a bomb. "We are not- "Or why Ah found you in a closet." "We all agree that some bizarre things happened last night." Alex was tired of the roomers and wanted to know what really happened. "Does anyone know what that roaring noise was last night?" The table exploded in conversation. "Well Aie don't know what that was; Aie did not smell anything strange, but there was a power failure." Added Rahne.

On the other end of the table. "I heard that Bobby and Riptide got into a fight last night." Said Evan. Bobby took his food and left. Evan and Kitty just stared. "Like I heard he got caught in Clovers room." Sam and Alex had to haul a disgruntled Clover out. Things got more extreme. "Well I heard somebody caught Wanda in Lances room and D.C and Cassandra were slamming doors trying to see who could wake up the most people." "Well I heard you and Jamie were doing it last night." Jubilee hit Lance in the head with a toaster; turning things in to a braw. Pots, pans, plates and silverware were being thrown. "I heard you were sniffing Rahne last night." "Oh yeah!" said Inuyasha from behind the counter. "I heard you were knocking on Rogues door wearing a rubber body suit." Remy managed to hit him with the microwave. "Stop saying that I did not try to eat pikachu." Yelled Todd. "I heard there's a baby in the house and I know whose it is." Rogue stopped and grabbed Jamie. "Ah heard the roomer to and you better not say who it is unless you want to get thrashed." Only Kurt, Evan, Jubilee, Remy, Bobby and Clover knew this or both versions of the roomer. "Okay, but it was the one who ate all the donuts." Scott looked in the refrigerator for his donuts. They were missing along with the all the beer. They started pointing fingers and a melee broke out.

* * *

Rogue came out of the bath room. She entered her room. Jamie was tied to a chair. "Ah told you not to say anything." "I thought everyone needed to know." Rogue sat down. "All right which version did you hear?" He looked confused. "Okay, I heard Jades not really eleven and Riptide brought their baby and they were making out in the game room earlier last night." Jamie struggled at the ropes. "Oh sorry Ah'll untie you." "What's the other one?" Ah never heard that one. The other two are about Wanda and lance, and Amara and Bobby. Ah think Ah know who started that one." Jamie started staring at rogue. "What?" "I really think your accent's hot." Rogue frowned. "Just try and touch me." "I can't but Riptide can. You going to take advantage of that." He winked at her. "Ew, no he's after Amara and get out my room." 

Bobby was listening on the other side of the door. He left before Jamie came out. Riptide was around the corner heading to Amaras room. Just as he reached for the door knob; Bobby came out of nowhere and froze his body to the wall. Riptide knew if he broke free it would take out the dry wall. "Amara can you help me?" She came out "I can't believe Bobby's still mad." Amara started to unfreeze him. "I didn't see him coming." Riptides upper body is free now. "Are you cold?" She frees the rest of him. "A little but, mostly wet." She walked in the n motioned for him to fallow. Amara closed the door behind her.

I can dry you. You don't have to take off your clothes; just lay on the bed." She put a can of pop on the dresser. "Um…which way?" "Stomach first." She started rubbing his back. _Uh oh…I think I like this too much. I don't want to be like Ken. I wonder how she's going to dry my pants."_ Riptide noticed the door was closed. He was uncomfortable with that. "Amara, I don't want you to touch me below the belt." She stopped. "I know I have to dry your pants but I wasn't going to do that." Riptide flipped over and sat up. "I want to be your boyfriend but I don't want to be like ken. It feels like I'm going soft." He ran his finger s through her hair and pulling her in closer. Amara knows she can't fall for his deceptive body language. "As long as you don't do that you're not like him." She decided not to address the accepting him as her boyfriend part. "It's not about doing it it's about wanting to." Amara can't resist his body language much longer. "Riptide just relax and turn over so I can finish. The position we're in isn't good if you're trying to keep from being horny." Riptide looked down at where she was sitting. "Aaah! You're to close to that." He flipped over immediately. "Calm down, don't freak out. I won't touch you there."

* * *

In Columbus. The Game was almost over and the teams were tied. 42 seconds left and the scarlet and gray team is at the maze and blue teams 10 yard line and third down. Even kagome was at the edge of her seat. Miroku cheered the team on so well you couldn't tell he was from another time and country. The QB got to the two yard line and dived over the defense as the time ran out. The crowd went wild and mobbed the filed. The girls ran down there. Miroku tried to fallow them. "Wait we'll get lost." Kagome grabbed him. "They won, the girls said-" somebody knocked him down. She drags him out of the stadium. "We're running out of time and the students are starting to riot." They walked pass some one trying to flip over a car and more caring a couch. "We can visit later." 

The buss drives through campus at them leave Columbus. "But I had a chance." Miroku wined. "There are other girls and we have to come back this way." He saw the two girls waving at him wile some other students egged the bus. "I have to come back here" he mumbles as he fades off in to dreaming.

* * *

The plain landed in New York. Sesshomaru and Ken are sitting in the airport lobby. "So you're looking for your brother?" "Yes, what are you here for?" Ken was eyeing some woman in tight jeans. "I'm looking for a boy there that I don't like." What did he do?" "He's jealous, invaded my privacy, stole something and is trying to ruin my reputation." Sesshomaru knows a partnership would be useful. "I could get it from him." Ken never took his eyes away from the woman. "No, I don't want it to be easy. I want him." Ken said angrily. "Were going to the same place, we could help each other." Ken thought for awhile. "We have to separately. It will be hard for you to meet your brother if this boy should see me come in with you." 

Sesshomaru wondered why. "It's for our best; first you find your brother. Later I will come when things settle down." "My brother will not be peaceful. It will be best if you go first." The woman looked up at them. "You can't help me with this and the only thing I can do is get you in quietly. I have other plans." "If it's that bad we can go on different days." He still didn't know what a mutant was, he needed a genie pig._ He's reluctant to go firs; not fear but he's hiding something._ Sesshomaru watched the woman come up to ken saying she was his fan and gave him a kiss. "Ken, I think its best if I didn't go first; perhaps just having the boy removed could help me."

Ken knew it that it would be best. "Then, you have to help me if you want me to go first and we have to do it today. First we can do a pre-brake in; you'll look around look around and see how things are." Sesshomaru glanced at some girls staring at Ken. "Why me?" "Because if I come at the wrong time you won't get your brother, my presents will make the boy agitated, aggressive and slightly paranoid even if he can't see me. In two hours twenty-one women and girls kissed or hugged Ken. _Something isn't right. I'm walking into trouble but I have no choice. And what is Ken hiding?_

**_

* * *

_**

**_This is the last chapter for the Quiz. _Next is the answer.**

These are the Translations from the amara, jubilee, and riptide seen. "You like it. If you want and you're wearing a bra, you can take you're shirt off and I can get some baby oil." "What, no. I thought you weren't a freak any more." And "I'm not, I just wanted you to be happy." Hopefully this will be the last time I do a conversation in another language

If you want something in the story tell me. Q.T. spice I got your e-mail. You need to watch your, reviews and if you have any enemies they could have done it. R&R

There are going to bee some twists in the next two chapters.


	11. somethings just look dirty

Okay. This chapter tells you who Ken is. Ken won't be portrayed very nicely so if you like him; I'm warning you now. You'll get to see a little bit why Riptide is so screwed up. **Rogue14** it was todd that tried to eat Pikachu. Remy attacked Inuyasha. It turns out that **Q.T spice** was the only one to get the quiz right. So not only do you get 100 points but you got a preview of this and the upcomming chapter.

Okay I fixed the format now

_Warning O.O.C at times_

* * *

Institute. Kitty, Sam and Wanda were in Kittys room discussing the roomers that started the fight. "Some of those roomers were just made to start a fight." Wanda held a pack of ice on the side of her head. "Well, somebody really didn't want anybody to find out about that baby roomer."

"That's cause its bogus." said Sam "Riptide, he's got a drinking problem?"

Kitty looked out the door and saw Evan and Rhane. She was sniffing around the door and Evan had a bat, holding it defensively. "I don't know but like when Logan finds out he'll fix it." Kitty said distracted

Evan and Rhane had there ears to the door. Kitty came over. "Like what are you doing?"

"Jubilee said she saw a snake go in there." Kitty opened the door and looked around. "I think Jubilees been like hallucinating." Evan and Rhane headed downstairs looking for something else to do. Kitty looked around some more. She found an empty box of donuts. Hum, Jade."

Out side Jamie and Cassandra were carrying a bunch of video games walking toward the stairs when Riptide and Amara came out carrying the top sheets from her bed. Riptide was a bit overly happy. "What are you doing?"

"Washing the sheets. He got them whet when I was drying him. Bobby attacked him." Amara answered quickly. Cassandra could see where this was going. But she knew that Riptide was not like that even if Amara wanted himto.

"Oh cause I thought you were washing the sheets because you were-"She cut him off "NO!" then Pushed Riptide ahead. "Doing what, Jamie?" he said asAmara pushed him in to the elevator.

"Just leave him….he's not …" She wanted till he was in the elevator. "You'll make him mad…saying that and you d…don't want him mad." Jamie just gave her a clueless look as they went down stairs

* * *

She gets in as the elevator closes. "Sorry, I didn't know when I get relaxed I would change to my water form."

"It's okay, it was worth it." Riptide looked at her like what the heck that meant. "I mean, worth getting you dry." Riptide grabbed her around the waist and whispered in to her ear. "Too bad I dropped the can of dr. pepper. Cause we wouldn't have had to stop." The door opened as he was speaking.

They walked overto a washing machine. "You want me to do the laundry with my shirt off." "Yeah, but I would like it if you didn't act freaky." "Okay!" Riptide said cheerfully. Just then a laundry basket landed on his head.

Bobby stood by the ironing board. "Bobby that was uncalled for."

Riptide threw the basket off. "You know I don't like him. He broke us up just because he wants to see you naked." Riptide looked at bobby then at Amara and back at Bobby. "Are you serious?"

"Are you telling me that you don't like they way she looks? How could you not like her-"

"Is all you see in her are her looks." He said innocently. Bobby was totally shocked. "You are not a boy."Riptide decided had enough. Bobby was too much like Kenwhen it came toAmara. "If I hadn't walked in on you last night what would have you done after that."

Bobby was tired of Riptides bouts insanity. He knew where he was going and it wasn't going anywhere he liked to be. "Do it again and maybe do it again later." He was tired of being bullied and wanted to fight.

"What if she got…?" Riptide didn't even want to say it.

He knew he found his weak spot. From the roomers around going around,he had issues. "So we get kicked out. Her family's rich." _Err...too far. There goes that_ _deadly look_ _again. _

Riptide advanced slowly towards him. **"**Haven't you learned from last time." "Riptide stop!" It was too late; he was charging him. Bobby froze the floor behind him and sidestepped just asRiptide reached him.He slid across the floor crashing through the window.

"We're on the third floor you could have killed him." Amara said as she ran out.

* * *

Cassandra and Jamie are in the game room, Rogue and Remy are talking on the couch, Alex, Scott and Lance and trying to fix everything everything that was broken and Jade is on the lawn taking a nap. Riptide fell out the window completely demolishing the fountain on the lawn splashing water on Jade. She sat up and looked around. Riptide rolled off the destroyed fountain and lay by her. "Bungee jumping with out a cord?" "Uuumph!" She could see he was really hurt, so she dragged him to the infirmary. 

Riptide was bandaged up, sitting on the couch and mad. "Oh, Come on at least you didn't get killed and Scott made Bobby leave for a wile."

"Ummph!" He was still in a bad mood; Amara kissed his cheek hoping he feel better. He blushed. "I'll see you in a couple of hours." She went back to her laundry and Jade to nap out side.

He was alone till Remy came back from the store with a fake ID and a six pack of beer. He put it up, took a can out and sat on the couch. "Want dis mon ami?" He held the can towards Riptide. He tried to walk over to him but fell on the couch face down. Remy chuckled a little. "I'll get you later for this."

* * *

Ken and Sesshomaru got a taxi to the block before the institute. "Okay, you know the plan. I hack in; the security shuts off for three minuets. Run in look through the windows and get out. We'll do this again in an hour." Ken pulled out a lap top.

"This better not fail." Said Sesshomaru as he ran off and hid behind a tree till the gates opened then darted in.

In one window he saw Cassandra and Jamie playing video games. In another window he saw Riptide still in a half body cast. _Mutants aren't more than mere humans._ Then he saw Amara making a flame out of thin air _humans with powers, but still not a match for me._ Then he saw Tabitha brushing her teeth. Sesshomaru bounded across the lawn and ran into a sleeping Jade. She didn't stir wile he got a closer look. Sesshomaru was disturbed to see a large snake dragon coiled around her. The dragon awoke wile Jade still slept. It lunged at Sesshomaru, but he was too far away. "That I wasn't expecting." He left before time ran out.

Sesshomaru approached Ken. "What did you see." He described what they looked like and what they were doing.

"Next time stay away from the girl and watch the boy in the black tee."

"If that is him, than what harm could he be?" Ken and Sesshomaru started walking to a restaurant.

"That cast won't stay on long. He heals fast; unless he was beaten up badly."

"How fast?"

Ken counted his money. "Four hours for his bones they heal faster than the rest of his body. It's not some kind of power; mine heal that fast. It is because that we fought so hard that are bodies changed."

* * *

Jade finally awoke _Uumph, Gerrr. Somebody's been here, somebody dangerous. _Jade walked up to the gate then looked down the street. She saw two people, one was dressed in Japanese clothing the other looked like someone Riptide described to her. Jade wondered if she should tell him as she headed inside. 

Riptide was lying on the couch shouting profanity at Remy as he held a can of beer over his head. "Give me the can or I'll-" Jade sat on the arm rest.

"Don't you know not curse in front of a lady." Jade just looked at him. "Lady!

Don't call her that, she's a girl." He grabbed a couch cushion and beat Remy with it, knocking out a tape recorder. Jade and Riptide saw it. She grabbed it and pushed play.

Riptide blushed "That sounds like-"

Remy snatched from Jade. She didn't understand what she was hearing.

"What was that squeaking-" She looked at Riptide then Remy burying it in his pocket then went wide eyed. Riptide was already agitated and threatened to hit Remy with a lamp that Jade handed to him.

Remy cursed and touched his cast. "Do it and I'll let go."

"You know what my hobby is; beating perverts like you." Remy let go just as Riptide threw the lamp. Jade dived to the floor as the cast blew. Riptide grabbed the leg from his cast and swung it at Remy's head as he jabbed at his stomach with his bo shaft. Remy was out cold but the jab missed and connected with a very bad spot. Riptide was already on his knees but fell off the couch.

"You ok?"

He got up. "Well if you don't use it; it doesn't hurt as much. So if this happened to him, I bet he couldn't walk." Jade made a disgusted face. "I need to go sleep off that mental image."

Riptide went into the kitchen and returned with five beer cans then picked up the unopened can Remy had. "I need to drink off that…" He cringed "Passionate expression and a few broken bones."

Jade figured she would tell him later what she saw; since he was unusually agitated. She went out side and he went upstairs. He managed to get to his room with out being caught. Riptide turned on the TV. _X files that's something to get drunk to. Sure wish this was vodka._

* * *

On the X-Jet. "So how long have you been married?" Jean was making small talk to cut the tension.

"36 years; and since I've stopped."

Logan was curious. "So should we contact Riptide's mom?"

"No need. She'll just make things worse."

The professor had listed all his questions and was ready to get some answers. "Duston, I have some questions for you. One if Riptide's not a mutant what is he?"

"Those powers you were talking about? He got them from his mothers' side of the family. There like advanced mutants."

"Like metahumans?" Asked Ororo wile tending to her pokemon.

"It's like a super cross between the two. He's only twelve point five percent. It comes from down his mothers' grandmothers on her mother side of the family."

The professor sat down. "Does Jade have any of your powers?"

"No the only thing that's the same is this." Duston let a shadow gray metallic snake dragon out of his body. Then he let it back in.

AAAHhhh! "Warn somebody before you do that yelled Beast. Logan was glad that he was flying the plane; keeping him seeing that.

After a few minuets of disorientation Xavier went on. "What do you know about Jade?"

"She's a trouble maker like my grandson. They are sometimes called dual mischief. I can't believe you left them alone with the other x-men. And all of my children and grandchildren have a dragon."

The professor looked horrified "Jean, What did Scott say happened?"

"Everyone said things were fine but, I thought I herd Rogue say no tornados." Beast smacked him self, Ororo just sighed and Jean looked around bewildered "Tornados only come from storms right, Ororo?"

Duston cracked a smile. Batman sat quietly hoping would be no one recognizing him as an ex-boyfriend or any family reunions. "Why did you get married?" Batman knew he shouldn't have asked.

"She made me happy, and then we got drunk. Want any details."

"No" Jean piped in "How about your son?"

"They were friends, they had a drinking problem, they worked at the Wayne brewery co. and they got locked in. Again want any details?"

"How they get the job there with a drinking problem?"

"I don't know but, Bruce Wayne was her boyfriend." The X men decided not ask anymore questions. Logan wondered if his Canadian beer was safe. Batman was looking out the window wondering when he could get the hell away from Duston. And Duston why batman was so quiet.

* * *

Remy's unconscious the six pack is missing and Riptides nowhere to be found. Amara checked the couch and found a leg cast by Remys head.So she goes upstairs to Riptides' room. Amara finds him asleep with an empty six pack and no cast on. _He drinks. He really is messed up._ She wakes him up "You still drink!"

Riptide looked around a little. "Yeah but I' am alright."

She got mad. "It's not alright."

He was a little shameful. "But I' am not a drunk."

Amara picked up one of the cans off the bed and sat down. "I was going to do something that was a bad idea. You've been drinking for three years; if you don't stop you won't live till eighteen."

Riptide looked at her feet. "I would have stopped drinking if I weren't in a lot of pain. Remy broke my cast and with all the fights I've been in-"

Amara had forgotten about that and shoved him down on the bed. "Don't move around; I'll get you a new cast. But you still have to stop drinking. Do your parents know?"

He nodded his head "I don't need to drink; you stopped for me I'll stop for you." She hugged him.

Riptide picked up one of the cans off the bed. "Heay! Would you like to take a vacation from here?"

"Why?"

Riptide pulled out a brochure. "Because I can take you here."

She looked at him then back at the brochure. "Where did you get the money for this?"

"I'm one of the best pokemon trainers; I even beat Ash." Riptide pulled open the dresser drawer. "Want to see my pokemon?" Before she could answerer; he let a beedrill named Symbiot, a pidgot named Falcon and a gyarados named Chaos out. Amara was a little scared of the dragon pokemon. "I named gyarados after my brother."

"Are they friendly?" "You can touch them; they like you."

Evan and Jubilee were going into the room across the hall. "AAah" Jubilee lost control of her powers knocking Evan down.

"Heay, watch it." He said as he sat up.

"Evan, don't look up."

Evan looked up to find gyaradoss head out the door hovering over them AAah, it's Jades dragon, Wait that's a gyarados."

Jubilee calmed down. "What's it doing in here?"

Amara came to the door. "He's with Riptide." She closed the door. Riptide put his pokemon up. Amara laid next to him. "Do you want me to get your cast now?"

"No, I'll be fine in about three hours." She was going to ask but he pulled her close to him. "I really will be fine in a little wile. I just want to hold you." They lay there and drifted off to sleep.

All of a sudden he woke up and became agitated. He ran in to Cassandra's room where Evan, jubilee, Cassandra, Jamie and Alex were. Riptide ran to the window an Amara ran after him.

He saw Sesshomaru jumping from the third story window to the ground. "Did you see that?"

"Yeah." replied Jubilee.

"It looked like Inuyasha." Yelled Riptide to everyone else. They looked out the window as a silver snake dragon attacked it. Minuets later it jumped over the fence. Suddenly everyone started wondering where Jade was.

"Maybe we should ask Inuyasha about this." Said Evan. They were leaving the room when Scott ran past. "This is the second time the security shut down for three minuets."

* * *

Out side Sesshomaru ran back to Ken "What happened."

"More mutants and the boy with the black tee shirt; unfortunately he saw me and the girl is giving me trouble."

Ken slammed his fist agents the ground. "Dam it, he saw you your brother?"

"Not, but they might tell him."

Ken closed the laptop. "We can't do this anymore; you look like Inuyasha. Everyone will know who you are. You won't have an upper hand."

"What about the boy?" Sesshomaru and ken turned the corner to a phone booth.

"Well he might be watching for you again. Or if your brother tell him about you; he may wonder how you found Inuyasha and why you did not attack."

He looked around suspiciously. "So why is his confusion a problem?"

Ken fished in his pocket for a quarter. He'll wonder why the alarm didn't go off. Figure you needed help and wonder who it was. Just being three miles from Riptide will agitate him; he knows the felling." He handed him a quarter. Ken gets in the phone booth and calls a cab.

"There is too grate a risk. Before my brother finds out, I need to attack."

Ken pulls out his laptop. "Well we'll have a getaway car." Ken was about to turn off the security when Sam rounded the corner talking on a cell phone.

"Jerry you won't believe some of the things that happened."

Ken closed the laptop and Sesshomaru stood on the other side of the booth.

"All three are mutants, strange and two know each other. I don't know how long they will be staying there." "It's cause today and last night…." "Yeah, Clover should have a nice report. Just a second Jerry." Sam saw Ken. "Are You Ken Ichijouji, the Digidestend?"

"No!"

"You look an a lot like him." The cab came just in time. They got in, in hurry. "The little boy, I herd he has issues and the girl is aggressive."

* * *

Evan, Jubilee, Cassandra, Jamie, Alex, Riptide and Amara chased Scott downstairs and out the door. Scott ran back inside. He was about to ask Remy some questions when he realized he was unconscious. "Remy, Remy wake up." He shook him. Riptide used this time to exit.

"Uh…what?"

"Did somebody brake in and knock you out."

"No Riptide hit me over de head with a leg cast." Scott looked down at the cast bits then at the crowd. _I could have sworn he was there. _

In the attic; Jade was playing with some of Ororos flowers.

"Heay." Riptide came in.

"Board?"

"Avoiding Remy."

Jade went on to the next flowers. "Wanta unscrew some fire hydrants, beat up pimps or give superheroes prank phone calls."

Riptide watered a rose "No."

"Aw, we always get such nice furs." Jade picked up a box of miracle grow.

"I was about to see if Amara likes to skateboard."

She pored some into a small fountain. "It's like a jungle in here." She drank some of the water.

"I like jungles. Heay are you dinking the miracle grow?"

"It tastes good. You felling stressed?"

Riptide nodded.

"Going natural tonight, hum?" he walked up to her, looked in the fountain then back at her.

"Yeah, and does it really taste that good?" Jade nodded and he drunk some of the water. Riptide started felling hyper and giggly.

* * *

Ken and Sesshomaru got a room at the Four Seasons. "Don't you think it's a bit much, the Jacuzzi in the middle of the floor. Who are planning to come over?"

Ken sat on the sofa. "I'm in to the finer things. As for some one coming over; that depends on how the night goes."

"What's your plan" Sesshomaru cut to the chase.

"I hack you in at 2:30am you do what you want and come back here. I don't need to hack you out."

He sat down next to Ken and turned on the TV. "How are you going to get your belongings from this boy?"

Ken took the remote and started surfing the channels. Sesshomaru was a bit annoyed. "The hard way." He turned to something X ratedand Sesshomaru decided to do something else.

* * *

I'm going to do a Cassandra sean before we go into the craziner half of ch12. 

The next chapter is going to be worse than chapter 8. I might have to change the rating this time. if I don't midify it from where it is right now. But now that you know who Ken is do you would like it if I twist him.


	12. Flirting with disaster

This is the chapter I promised Simpson style destruction.

Okay, I see that you all have reviewed but** Purity** has not. I hope your computer problems stop or you have to get another one cause I think you'll like this chapter. **QT. Spice** and **Rogue14 **write this chapter so you can understand who's talking. Note to **QT**: Fanfiction had a glitch or something, one of my reviews got chopped off.

I have had this chapter for a wile I just had to change some things in it cause this chapter like chapter 8 will change how things go from now on. No one said anything about ken so he's going to be twisted. _BIG_ _WARNING: very OOC at times, general insanity and wrongness._

Here we go…

* * *

Hours later at the institute Riptide was carrying Jade shirtless piggyback. He ran around the room wile Jade yells "North Carolina take your shirt off, Wisconsin put your shirt back on!"

"Heay this is better than beer" yelled a giggly Riptide. He tried to jump over the couch as Kurt ran in from the kitchen. They crash landed on the coffee table.

Kurt rushed over and helped Jade up. "What were you doing and- where's your shirt."

I don't know. Heay are you fuzzy everywhere?"

"Yes"

"Everywhere?" she razed an eye brow.

He didn't like where this was going "Jade have you been drinking?" Riptide decided to go into the kitchen. "No…not al…alcohol. Kurt thought he might need some help remembering what happened when he asked her about eating so much. He went to get Rogue. After Kurt left Riptide came back with two slim Jims.

"What's that for?" He handed Jade one then pulled out a lighter. He lit his slim Jim then gave her the lighter. "You can smoke these?" Jade asked as Riptide tried to take a drag and accidentally sucked it up. He chocked on it. Jade hit him on the back and he swallowed it. Riptide started screaming "My mouths on fire, my mouths on fire!" Rogue and Kurt came down the stairs.

"I'll put it out." Jade Frenched him. Riptide realized what was happening.

"Can't that boy control his wannabe hormones?" Yelled Rogue. Riptide was trying to decide whether to push her off or let her continue. She was pretty good but yet they were just friends. He was still trying to decide when she but the look she was giving him was rather frisky. Riptide did not like that look or where she put her hands either. He became sober instantly. "Jade we're not going there, Jade?" there goes that look again. Riptide decided to vacate the premises and run down the street with jade chasing after him "_note to self: remove all miracle grow when traveling with Jade"_

_

* * *

_

Sesshomaru has control of the remote now. He flicks through a few channels and stops on NYPD Blue reruns. Sesshomaru looks at Ken then back at the TV. Its bugging him that whoever Ken is talking to; he doesn't want him to here the conversation. Ken whispers something then smirks all wile he plays with some handcuffs. Sesshomaru turns the TV off and goes in one of the bedroom and picks up the phone carefully. "Satin, what did you expect?"

"_Maybe the floor. " _

"I can't use the handcuff then."

" _How bout the kitchen table?_ "

"Hum dirty, dirty you always come up with the best ideas."

Sesshomaru put the phone down gently_. "If they are talking about what I think there talking about then I don't think I'm going to eat on that table again." _He thought that Ken was 11 years old and that he must have been hearing wrong.

Ken ended the call just as sesshomaru entered the living room. Ken gave him an awkward eye. "Eavesdropping"

"I wanted to know if I can trust you."

"That was my girlfriend she's coming over here when you leave but you don't mind if she's still here when you come back?"

Sesshomaru shuttered at the thought of what was going to happen to the table and that Ken was a kid, but managed to say "No. I guessing she's older than you?"

"The older the better."

Sesshomaru did not want to know what that meant or spend any more time with him andleft.

* * *

Riptide came running back to the institute with Jade in his arms "don't ever drink miracle grow again."

Jade was hiding her head under his shirt. I know. I know."

I bet your dragon did not like that to well, but you're a good kisser."

Jade blushed although he couldn't see it. "You too"

"I hope Amara finds out about this." Riptide put her down on the couch. She was still blushing. He figured it was best to ignore it. Now after being unwontedly kissed then liking it he was in a bad mood looking for a fight. Scott provided the target. He had Tabitha pressed against the wall kissing her rather violently. Riptide was just in the mood to be reminded of ken. He walked right up to them and taped Scott on the back. "Forgot your girlfriend!"

"No." he went right back to kissing her.

"Get off of her." Riptide said in a dark tone.

"Excuse me?"

"You got a girlfriend, get off of her."

"Scott wasn't like this to well but wondered what was wrong with him. "How bout you go down to the game room and cool of buddy." Riptide punched him in the mouth teeth went flying everywhere." As Scott was getting up; Cassandra grabbed Riptide put him in a fireman's carry and ran around the corner. Cassandra slammed into one of the rooms and crashed onto the bed.

Riptide landed on her chest. "Heay I didn't know your eyes were green."

She pushed him off. "Yeah there green."

"Why"

"I don't know."

Amara was in the room but he was more interested in Cassandra than her. "How can you not know?"

"I don't know who my parents are." She said rather irately.

"Oh" he backed away from her but she started to advance on him. Cassandra dragged Riptide to the window.

"What are you doing?"

"I wanted to take a c….closer look at your eyes. Your eyes are black, char…coal black not dark brown?" she said as she held him over the window seal.

Amara came over and took a look at them. "That is not normal!" He flailed around then ducked under Cassandra's legs causing her to fall over. She was going to go after him but he scrambled under the bed. "Why are your eyes black?" asked Amara.

"I got them from my mother's side of the family. Everyone has black eyes."

"Why" asked Cassandra and Amara simultaneously.

Cause its some kind of sub mutation they only merry people with black eyes and black hair. Amara dragged Riptide from underneath the bed. "That's kind strange." There hoping to find some one with the sub mutation in there genes.

"See I'm a different kind of mutant. My 10th gait grandmother and her children were all mutants and metahumans. We went the only family of mutants and metahumans there were a lot from all over the world. Eventually everyone came out with the same powers and sub mutations. They must have been pretty horny with all my relatives and stuff. Anyway they all had dark hair and black eyes if they kept marrying people with the same mutations, Okay?"

Cassandra and Amara both shook their heads. "Heay that means you could be related to anybody." Said Amara.

Misterio popped out of Cassandra's pocket "The way you mothers side of the family if you need to see if you're not related to any of your girlfriends."

"Heay! Are you calling them sluts?"

"Yes"

"You wonder why I got rid of you." Riptide waited wile Misterio tested Amara and Cassandra.

"You're not related to them but you're related to Remy and Ororo, cousins." Misterio turned back into the hand held computer. Amara and Cassandra just had blank stares and Riptide fell over. Scott burst through the door "Riptide-"

"Stop! I'll get my cousin on you."

Scot ignored him and hauled him down stairs and threw him the danger room then locked the door. "Let me out why did you lock me in here." Riptide yelled as the pulled on the door handle. The turned around. "Heay that looks like Sabertoothed"

* * *

On the plain Ororo's staring out the window, Beast and Xavier are talking to Duston.

"So where is your son" asked Xavier.

"I don't know some where on cinnabar. How do you know Batman?"

"Ra's al Ghul came to New York and batman was fallowing him he needed our help."

"Yeah he's a really bad guy of course he doesn't stand a chance against me."

Xavier just ignored that last comment.

"errump touch me."

"What the-" beast looked behind him. Batman was muttering things in his sleep.

"You want me just in my utility belt."

Ororo started giggling. "I wonder who he's dreaming about.

"This could be entertaining" said Beast.

"Now get on your hands and knees." Logan went wide eyed; beast was trying to keep from burst into laughter.

"He's a freak." Ororo wanted to know who he was dreaming about. She walked over giggling. "What are you doing?"

"umer…Riptide, I'm only helping your mommy play a horsy ride game." Beast and Ororo burst into laughter.

"What the fing hell" batman woke up confused and yelling. Xavier just shuffled his papers. Duston approached him. "What were you dreaming about?" Ororo and Hank were rolling around on the floor now.

"Um..." he started twitting his thumbs "um…um… Catwoman."

Duston decided to control his temper "If I find out that Riptide knows you or his mother, you won't be batman much longer."

Batman moved to the passengers seat and looked behind him. "Logan, if I fall asleep just poke me with one of your claws."

"Sure." Logan turned around in the seat. "We're over Hawaii now."

* * *

Riptide is sitting on his bed. "Remy's the one who turned the power on."

Amara sighed "Yes." She left leaving Riptide and Jade lone he pulled out a pair of gold sunglasses with purple blue lenses and an M on the frame between them. "Sigh Ken I can't stay here." He said as he thought about last nigh and how this reminded him of how the digidestined acted in Japan.

Jade moved over to him _"Should I tell him what I saw. No later." _

"I should be relaxing after fighting him."

Jade hugged him "I think you should take a nap."

He closed the door then flopped down. "You can sleep with me as long as your not still high onmiracle grow."

She blushed "I'm fine.

Riptide woke up first then Jade. "uump we must have been tired, why is my dragon still out?" Riptide saw the dragon coiled around the bed. He petted it on the head.

"**Don't pet me; would you want your dragon petted."**

"No"

The dragon turned her self into another Jade.

"What's the big deal?" asked the real Jade

"**_Troubles coming some body dangerous is coming here I can feel it."_** The Jade turned back into a dragon then entered Jades body before they could ask any questions.

"humm I have been kind of strange lately." Said Riptide. Jade left the room

* * *

Jamie, Jubilee, and Kitty rand down the hall and knocked on Amara's door.

"What?"

"You want to go joy riding Scott's asleep." She nods and they run down the stairs. Outside Cassandra and Jade have the X van parked on the lawn. "Give me the keys….like what are you doing?"

Jade was looking in the grass. "I lost them over by the rose bush."

Let me check. Amara walked over to the rose bush. _"Did I just see somebody?" _She walked around a tree. Amara saw Riptide crouched on the other side of the tree. Half his body was in shadows.

"What are you doing out here?" although he was in shadows she noticed there were things she should not be seeing.

"I wanted to go natural and enjoy the flowers."

She turned so she couldn't see him. "Are you wearing clothes?"

"No."

"ew, those shadows are not covering everything. Why are you not wearing any clothes?"

He stood up. "Sometimes if I'm not felling good I do this then I feel better afterwards."

She turned making sure she could not see him. "Don't you care that I can see you?"

"Not you." He walked up to her from behind. "Why don't you join me; you'll be less stressed. Amara turned around and back handed him. "Okay I just thought your were stressed and had nothing to do." Amara started walking toward the van he fallowed her.

"Freak no, I'm going joy riding. Riptide saw Jade and jumped in the bushes. "can I come?"

"As long as you put some clothes on nature boy." Riptide disappeared into the bushes then stepped out dressed. They came over to the van. "What with Logan's motorcycle" asked Amara

"If we don't find the keys we can ride this." Jubilee jumped on the seat. Riptide handed them the keys.

"Okaaay. Like who's driving?" asked Kitty

Cassandra took the keys. Riptide walked over to the motorcycle "can I tie this to the bumper?"

A few minuets later Cassandra was flying down the street with riptide doing hand stands on the seat of the motorcycle. They were heading to New York City.

"Slow down your going to hit some body." Yelled Jamie. Cassandra put her finger to her lips and kept driving.

"Can we like go to a party?"

"We just had a party. Let's go shopping."

Amara her head in from the window. "Jubilee, it's the middle of the night. You ought to be making sure riptide isn't wrapped around a pole or something.

"Why he's your boyfriend?"

"First of all he's not my boyfriend. I'm in the passengers seat and he's drifting to your side of the van."

Heay lets go see Mr. and Mrs. Smith and House of Flying dares is still out." Interrupted Jade.

"No!" Yelled jubilee Kitty and Amara simultaneously. Cassandra had crazy look in her eyes "Yes" She did a turn on two wheels to the movie theater parking lot. The rope snapped Riptide and the motorcycle went air born. He went trough the drivers side window of a Mercedes. The motorcycle bounced off the roof and crashed through the windshield of a hummer. Cassandra crashed into three cars but finally parked the van.

"Who taught you how to drive?"

"No one it's my …. first time. I only ride motorcycles.

Amara just shook as she walked over to the Mercedes. "Riptide are you all right?"

"I need help." The others came over and pulled him out. He now knew why Batman only let robin drive his car.

"Anything broken?" asked Kitty

"No" he locked around and saw the motorcycle. "Well at least it's not wrapped around a pole." Just then the motorcycle burst into flames.

"Like there goes all the chores for three years." Kitty and everyone started walking towards the movie theater.

Shouldn't we tell somebody?" asked Amara

"no I don't want to get in trouble besides someone's bound to see it." There was an explosion.

"Jubilee, I think we need to tell someone."

"Fine we'll tell the guy at the snack bar."

* * *

They finally reached San Francisco. Xavier and Logan entered the shop first. Jackie was at the counter. "Uncle have the cops called back ye-" he stared wide eyed at the people coming through the door. "Uncle."

Xavier came forward. "I presume your Jackie."

"Yes, yes." Uncle came to the counter. "I suppose you been looking for your niece, Well she's at our institute." Batman was keeping Duston outside. When he tried to come in, he shoved him out.

"What, what is she doing there. Said uncle.

"She was mistaken for a mutant and brought there. But that's not the problem." Duston shoved back and walked in.

"Demon!" Uncle pulled out a few items from behind the counter and started chanting.

Jackie grabbed him. "He's too dangerous. I think we should-"

"He's not a demon." interrupted Logan

"Nonsense you're all under his evil spell."

Duston walked right up to the counter. "I am dangerous but I'm just a human."

"How can we tell?" asked Jackie

"I have children and grandchildren. He stepped aside and Xavier spoke.

"His grand child and your niece are the reasons why were here. Riptide is his grand son." Jackie was shocked and Uncle fainted.

Jackie put him in one of the rooms then came back to the counter. "Fallow me." As they fallowed him to a larger room Duston and batman started shoving and pushing in the hall.

"Heay stop it you two." Yelled Xavier

Jackie sat down what's wrong with them. Jade some how bonded with an armor suit containing a dragon. Apparently Duston got his powers from the sword that was part of the suit. Ororo handed him the pictures over the desk.

"I was wondering went, Jades always doing stuff."

"Yer not surprised?"

He handed back the pictures. "No, she always getting into trouble; especially since she meant Riptide. I was glad she found a friend and he was so sad but-" Duston sighed everyone but Jackie stared at him.

"Well, can you tell us how this might have happened?" Asked Hank

* * *

Miroku was asleep; Kagome was looking out the window gazing at the country side.

Suddenly she woke him up. "Were in New Jersey

"is thatclose to New York"

Kagome looked at her map "Yes**" **

Miroku did not here it because he had noticed the female bus driver.

"Oh, no your not, were not getting kicked off the bus." She grabbed him and threw him in the window seat.

"No fair. Unless you wanna-" She slapped him.

"Heay would you two keep it down!" Yelled a passenger.

* * *

The van was a little with Riptide in it. Jamie scooted over. "Well, as least the fire didn't spread."

"At least Logan won't recognize his motorcycle." Jubilee said when she got in.

Riptide was sitting next to Amara. He held his arms around her as he was nibbling on her ear.

"_Is he trying to be seductive or is he giving me more confusing body language?"_

Riptide moved to her neck. Jubilee noticed she seemed to be enjoying it. "Get a room yelled Jamie. Riptide didn't even look up.

"You want Cassandra to drive you some where you can make out?" She said with a sly smile.

"No!" yelled Amara. Riptide scooted away and gave Jubilee an evil look.

"I thought you already made out and that's why you were changing the sheets."

Riptide gave Jamie an awkward eye. Jubilee's jaw drooped. "I was wondering where you were."

"Oh please I wouldn't make out with an eleven year old."

Jades ears were turning red. She turned around in the seat. "And** who would you make out with!"**

Amara noticed she was rather mad. Riptide answered for her. "She wouldn't till she's eighteen. Isn't that right?"

"Yeah"

He patted her knee. Jade gave everyone in the back of the van an awkward eye. They were silent the rest of the way.

* * *

Riptide sat down on the couch. "That was fun, let's do it again."

"No!" yelled everyone even Jade. Amara came and sat next to him as everyone else went up stairs. Jubilee gave her a wink and started giggling.

"You know you have a dirty mind."

"You're the one that's going to be alone with him." She finally went up stairs.

Amara felt she could talk now." What was that all about in the van."

"Jade going off?" Riptide had a feeling that this was going to go some were he did not want to go.

"No, nibbling on my ear."

He had suspected it was going to go here. "I was a little turned on."

Amara looked at him and thought about what he had told her. "It's gong to get harder to control your self when you become a teenager."

He razed his eye brow. "I wasn't trying to." He scooted closer to her and kissed her on the cheek. Then grabbed her around the waist and pushed her down on the couch. Riptide got on top of her and started nibbling on her ear. "You feel so good I just want to touch you." He managed to slip his hands under her shirt and reached around to her back. He unhooked her bra. "Do you want me to take things any farther?"

She could understand his sudden change. She was starting to like it but she knew it was wrong and how much trouble it could cause. Plus Jade. "No. Get off."

Riptide put it back and pulled his hands out of her shirt. "Good." He sat up and smiled. "That's what I wanted you to say. I just wanted to see if you were…you know."

Amara rolled her eyes. "Oh please."

"Then why were you going to make out with Bobby?"

Her eyes drooped "I…I don't know, but your not going to make me feel bad because of what happened to you."

"I'm not trying to. I just need to calm down about it. I …you already know. Jade, every since I told her she been tempered about that stuff." Riptide did want to talk about Jade he wanted to skateboard. "Heay I wanted to know if you like to skateboard."

She grinned "Yeah I had a ramp back home. On one here know s I like to skate." Riptide pulled out two skateboards.

* * *

Amara and Riptide came back from skateboarding. She headed her room and Riptide to his. He entered his room turned on the light and closed the door. He turned around and saw Jade sitting on his bed eating a leg of lam and putting in a movie. "What are you doing?" the movie comes on showing the copy right warning. "What's this movie called?"

"I don't know I found it in Remy's room with out a box." She took a bite out of the leg. "I wanted to tell you that I saw somebody that looked like Ken." Jade went back to the leg.

Riptide flipped out a cell phone. "Hello, Is this Sora?"

_"Yes, who is this?"_

"Riptide"

_"Oh what are you doing, I'm just getting up. Where are you anyway?"_

"I'm in New York."

_"What; your on the other side of the planet. Do you know what kind of bill I'm going to get?"_

Riptide looked at the TV. "Jade is this bootleg? I've heard of eyes wide shut but not legs wide shut." Sora started giggling over the on the phone.

_"Is that your new girl friend?"_

"Shhh, no and nobody's suppose to know about that."

_"The Digidestines still don't know. But I miss you trying to sneak in through my window in the middle of the night."_

"Riptide, why is she taking off her clothes?" asked Jade wile pointing to the TV. He could hear Sora giggling over the phone again.

_"Remember that movie I showed you and you freaked out and broke my TV"_

"Yeah and you had to try and explain that to your mom-"

"Riptide this guy's naked and what's that between his-" Riptide looked over at the TV.

_"It's like that movie." _

He punched a hole through the screen. "Ask your parents."

_"Hello?"_

"I'm still here. I wanted to ask; is ken at home?"

_"No, He went to the digital world three days ago and he hasn't come back."_

"Hum… some one thought they saw him." Riptide put the phone away.

Jade was staring at him. "My parents aren't around….I thought I felt something earlier." Jades eyes went to his pants.

"Hell no, I'm not showing you."

"Do you have one of those" he tried to avoid the question although he was undressing.

"Come on your in your boxers, I wont tell." She said as she was chewing on the leg.

"I don't believe you don't know. But if you really don't then call my mother." He threw her the phone and climbed into bed. "Now get of off my room you've been acting freaky and I don't trust you with my sleeping body."

"I'm sorry, I'll be good." she took the leg left and closed the door behind her.

* * *

Meanwhile

Sesshomaru approached the gate. He spoke in to the walkie-talkie. "2: 29 ready!" 2:30 exact and the gate opened Sesshomaru darted in then crashed window he ran up stairs and barged into Wanda's room.

"Inuyasha, get out" she threw everything at him.

He ran into Kurt's room "_Hum…this is where he must have been last."_

Kurt woke up "Heay, who are you?"

Sesshomaru threatened him with one of his claws. "where is Inuyasha?"

"Umm-" Sesshomaru frose.

"Right behind you." Inuyasha used wind scar against him.

"I was wondering where hiding little brother."

Inuyasha slammed him into a wall. "I wasn't hiding."

Sesshomaru went on the attack "Then who were you running from?" as he drew Toukijin he heard something that sounded like a train coming. Jade came running around the corner armor covered and Angry

"**Grrrrrahhhoorr Get OUT!" **She darted away from one of Sesshomaru's attacks and started running across the wall. She put her hands together and dark blue light shot out in the form of a sword. Jade jumped off the wall and slashed at Sesshomaru.

"Oh no, I was not expecting her to be this powerful." Sesshomaru dodged the attack and it cut Jubilee's door in half. Scott, Rogue, Evan and Lance came running down the hall.

Scott got there first "Heay who ever you are-"

"Stay out of it." Inuyasha used the backlash wave, sending Sesshomaru flying into Rogue and Cassandra's room. She got off of her bed mad that she was woken up. She spoke no words she jut kicked him in the ribs.

He tried to attack her but she was fast enough to dodge. Cassandra knocked the sword out of his hands, and then kicked him through the wall. She walked over to Toukijin.

"Stay out of this." yelled Sesshomaru through the hole in the wall.

Inuyasha ran into her room and saw her reaching for the sword. "Don't pick it up." Cassandra grabbed it and got taken over by thejyaki from the sword. She struggled to maintain control of her body but she still could not control her left arm. She was being pulled towards Inuyasha.

Jade's dragon left her body. Sesshomaru jumped away from it and punched Inuyasha in the face. The dragon pulled Toukijin out of her hand. Sesshomaru quickly snatched the sword away from the dragon and slashed open Inuyasha's chest knocking Tessaiga down the hall.

The dragon entered Jade who came charging down the hall at Sesshomaru. Inuyasha was on the floor with a pool of blood escaping from his body. Three purple stripes appeared on each side of his face. He opened his eyes and there were red.

"_No, I did not want this to happen."_ Sesshomaru knew he was not good at fighting his brother when he was insane. Inuyasha got up, ran over Jade and attacked him. Sesshomaru knew that he had to get away from and ran into scoots room and jumped out the window.

Inuyasha ran to the window but Lance caught him. He turned around and slashed lance across the chest. Cassandra rand over and knocked Inuyasha out cold. They carried them out of the room. "He seems to have gone back to normal now that he's out." Lance realized that Inuyasha's attack missed most of him.

Riptide had appeared by now. "What was wrong with him?"

Scott picked up Tessaiga; Jade picked up a jewel shard then turned back to human. "Inuyasha was attacked by his brother."

"Me and jubilee saw him out the window."

"Riptide, how can you not tell me something like that?" yelled Scott who put the sword in this room. Sam came around the corner.

Cassandra and Lance put Inuyasha in his room. She patched up Lances wounds after ward.

"Just cause you got a dragon don't mean Ah'm scared of you."

Remy wrapped his arms around her from behind. "I won't let anything happen to you Chere."

Jade looked down at the floor. "I saw him too he was with a boy that looked like ken."

Sam walked up to Jade. "Ken who? I saw a boy that looked like Ken Ichijouji by the phone booth around the corner. He was with somebody that looked like Inuyasha; he was sitting on the ground typing on a laptop. A cab came and they left. I even asked him if he was Ken. He said no he wasn't but he sound a little like Koushiro Izumi, Izzy."

Riptide knew what going on._ "He sent that guy to find out if I was here. When Sam asked he tried to disguise his voice and picked Izzy's"_

He was here and he knew there was only hours before he came for him. Riptide looked down at his fists. "He's back." mumbled in a low voice. Riptide looked up and saw Remy feeling on Rogue. "Get your hands off of her she's only 16 you dirty….you no better than Ken.

Everyone looked at them. Remy removed his hands just in time. Every one looked back at Riptide who was now approaching him. Scott jumped between them.

"At least we know what happened last night." Added Evan.

When no one was, looking Remy touched Rogue agitating Riptide. "**Get** away from her!" Riptide said in a rather dark tone. Scott grabbed him when he charged at Remy.

Jade waltzed over and uppercuted Rogue. "I don't need a dragon to **KICK YOUR ASS!**" Scott grabbed her wile staying between Riptide and Remy.

"Ah saw you steal the box of donuts. The roomer's about you." Jades eye twitched. She gave her an awkward eye. "Pregnant? I'm not a whore like you." She said calmly.

By now, Clover hade come over with a bucket of popcorn. She was sharing it with everybody watching the fight. "Who do you like, think's going to win?" Rogue had enough she kicked Jade in the mouth starting a fight.

When Scott went to break it up Riptide spin kicked Remy in the chest. He got up and pulled out his red bow shaft. "You wan to fight mon ami?"

Riptide pulled out a blue bow shaft with blue ends and a yellow ring in the middle. "The first thing my father taught me was how to use a bow shaft!"

"Who do you think's going to win now." Cassandra reached for the popcorn bucket. "No Sam, it's…not who it's…how long. Remy circled him. Riptide just stayed in his stance. 15 seconds later Riptide had his foot on Remy's head wile he had an unconscious blank stare. "That was like totally Crouching tiger hidden dragon. Lance you like owe me twenty bucks."

Scott managed to pull the girls apart. Jade was leering at Rogue like mad Sabertooth.

"You were kissing Riptide on the couch, ah can't touch anyone.

"Then his rubber underwear must be quite helpful."

Rogue lunged at her. "Just wait till you get kicked out."

Scott looked at Remy. "Evan and lance can you put him in his room." Riptide suddenly ran off.

Jade got into a fancy fighting stance "Bring it!" Rogue advanced on her but that's what Jade wanted. She jump kicked her. Rogue got up and returned it with a round house kick to her head.

Jade rebounded with a cartwheel. "You're good who taught you?" Scott grabbed at her but she scampered around him.

"Logan."

Jade came charging, at the last second she did a front flip over her head and dropkicked her in the back wile in midair. Rogue went crashing through Hank's door.

"Well two people taught me."

Rogue burst out grabbed Jade by the neck and slung her in to the room. Scott sent Clover to find Riptide and ran in the room. Amara came around the corner with a pillow. "Who's making all the noise? I can't sleep."

"Jade and Riptide came un-glued plus there was an intruder that Inuyasha was fighting. Remy and Inuyasha are unconscious and Riptide ran off."

Scott limped out of the room holding his ribs. Jade was tossed out of the room. She jumped up and did a hand stand on the top of the door frame. Seconds later Rogue stumbled out. "Where is she?"

Amara yelled "Look up, Rogue!"

She wasn't fast enough to avoid Jade swinging down and kicking her in the chest. Everyone cringed as a loud crash followed.

"That was one of Riptides special attacks".

"Well here's mie special attack." Rogue rushed out of the room and did a rotation drop kick sending Jade flying into the railing on the stairs.

Clover came back with Riptide "Totally but, that's no reason to act like that."

"I know, but..."

Scott limped over to Jade.

"Ah'm so sorry for kicking you." Rogue walked over to him

That's okay. Jades out cold." Scott announced.

Sam handed Cassandra twenty bucks. Rogue clasped.

"Rogue! Rogue" Scott picked her up. "She's okay the fight took a lot out of her. I'll take her to the infirmary." He pointed an elbow at Riptide and Jade. "I can't trust them to stop fighting so I have a solution"

Cassandra picked up Jade

* * *

"I think I can trust they won't do anything inappropriate in there." Scott locked the control room.

"I'll keep an eye on them and the swamp rat." Kurt and Scott headed to their rooms.

In the danger room

"Goodnight Riptide."

"Goodnight Jade. Sigh, this sucks though."

"I know. I can't get to the refrigerator."

"Plus the danger room's dark and freezing."

"If you're cold you can sleep with me."

"Really, okay." he started walking around in the dark. Riptide walked into a wall.

"Over here."

He jumped on the bed then climbed in. Riptide wrapped his arms his arms around her and she did the same to him. "Jade…. are you blushing?"

"Yes." Jade shifted uncomfortably

"Why?"

She whispered something in his ear.

He blushed. "Um….err….at least you got your question answered.

"You can sleep on my back."

They shifted. "Here have some fries." Riptide put a plate by her head.

Jade touched the plate. "How did you get these in there?"

"I have my ways." He pulled the covers over them.

"You know that this looks seriously inappropriate if you walked in here."

* * *

Sesshomaru limped back to the hotel room just as he reached for the door knob a red, red brown haired twenty two year old woman with green eyes walked out. She wore a purple and blue green Tee-shirt with a yellow stripe going down the arms with the words Fastex on the back and a bird on the front and a pair of blue jeans. She gave him an awkward look as she went out in a hurry. Sesshomaru walked in and closed the door behind him.

Ken lay with his back on the table. He was playing with the hand cuffs; his pants and shirt were undone with her bra in his mouth. Sesshomaru stared wide eyed.

"What happened did you get your brother?"

Sesshomaru took a minuet to answer. "No, he lost his mind and became too dangerous, plus there's that girl. Was that woman your girlfriend?"

"Yes." Ken jumped off the table and fixed his clothes.

"She's twice your age. I thought she was a girl."

"I like 'em full grown."

"Sesshomaru grabbed his spare jewel shard. "That is sick, I'm not sticking around till the cops come.

"The cops haven't busted us yet, besides kids don't have what I need.

Sesshomaru hade enough and walked out. _"Freak, I knew there was something he was hiding. I'll just have to wait till my brother comes back to Japan."_

_

* * *

_Okay that was one long chapter. Yeah it was twisted I tried to tell you. Don't flam if I offended. The next chapter is not going to be so crazy. But this was only an explosion I haven't had the full meltdown; there has to be one more fight. No one was really a bad guy the fights are be cause Riptide and Jade's personality clash with the X men, but the next fight wont be like the rest. 

I am willing to add stuff you want to the story so R&R Flirting with disaster


	13. Note 12 and a half:Edited

Okay this is border line illegal but after an e-mail I got and I'm a little mad,I think I need to do this. I know I have not been getting a lot of reviews and thats not so bad.

Just whyI have not been getting reviews. I know that not every one "likes" this story.

I have asked people what they want in the story cause I make changes and stuff.

The reviews I have been getting were not telling me what was wrong or what they wanted.

**So I'm chinging the plot**

This means I have to scrap ch 13 whitch I was wrighting. but the plot will still folow the same rules so it will be better not strange.

-Edit. Now I donewriteing the chapter, It took so long mostly because of internet drama and I just did not know whereI wanted to end that chapter. But I will updater really soon


	14. New student old enemy

Okay it's been awhile since I've updated .Here's why: 1, I have been playing some robot game and I'm loosing. 2, this chapter kinda glues it all together and it was hard to write. 3, there's has been a lot of internet drama that I have been involved in. 4 , I've been working on my websites and other computer stuff. 5, my mom had to go to the hospital and might have to go back it's like everything is stopping me from posting this chapter.

**Purity black:** Batman is not having dirty dreams about Catwoman. He only said that to keep from getting beat up. But you will find out who he was dreaming about. I think I'll use those prank calls, the second one was pretty funny. But it would be in my next fan fiction. (Teen Titans)

**Q. T. Spice** I still have not found an adult Jade picture, but have been trying to draw Jade. I want to change the way I drew the armor.

Well now the story is going to be longer than I thought it was going to be and it s going to be a little more about the X-men. But is still works with the rest of the story. So it does not take a huge twist. Remember this story is a crossover Inuyasha, Pokemon, Totally spies, Digimon, X-men, Batman, and Jackie Chan Adventures. So if you see some concept and don't understand it, Remember it's a crossover and the concept is probably in one of those shows. **WARNING some OOCness and a teen titans reference**

"_This is thinking." " This is on the phone "_

Cassandra is sitting on the couch watching Bobby fix his breakfast. "So, I was wondering what Riptide and Jade are doing?" He went over and sat on the couch. "Humm, planning to start another fight. _Last night was insane. Somebody is going to get hurt before this is over. I could try to stop this but I just don't know why the so mad. _" She looked around as Bobby walked over to the door and looked out. "I wonder if the adults are coming soon"

"That would be a good thing." Bobby and Cassandra turned around. Rouge was standing at the bottom of the stairs. "Ah wish they would kick out Jade and Riptide before they do some'thin else" Tabitha came down stairs. "Your peace and quiet is over, Scott and Kurt just went down the hall to the danger room."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott and Kurt opened the door to the danger room. Riptide and Jade were sitting on the bed. "It's not fair that you locked us in here." Scott bent down to Jade "Not fair? After what you did you should be kicked out of here." Jade walked out Kurt fallowed. "You're the last one that should be talking. I want to talk to Rogue alone." "No whatever you're planning I won't let you do it." "I want you to get Rogue with out letting Jade know."

Scott paused for a wile. He did not like the idea but Jade was not apart of this, so he thought he could get Rogue. After all she did have her own mind. He went down stairs. A few minuets later rogue came up. "What do you want?" "I wan to tell you why Jade is all ways trying to start a fight and I want to tell you what s really going on." "Why should Ah believe you?" "Cause no matter if I get kicked out or not there's going to be some trouble coming here."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue and Riptide came down stairs. "So this is what this is all about?" "Yes" "So he will come here even if you leave, even if you die? So we should lock up all the breakables and make sure everything in insured." Riptide nodded and walked to the door. "He will check every place I've been. I even think he had something to do with the brake in" Scott came back "I have some news, not for those of you who have been watching the news. Stark labs had an explosion. One of our friends was there and he said Sabertooth was seen leaving right before it blew up."

Bobby shouted from the game room. "But, but we can't go the adults aren't here yet. Logan's-" Scott walked toward the kitchen. "That's why if they don't come in the next couple of hours I'm calling them." Scott walked in the kitchen. Rogue walked up to Riptide. "When will he be here?" riptide sat back down on the couch. "When he has the best opportunity." He sat there thinking then walked to the door. "But it would be better if I came to him. That way he might not come here. I'll go to the city with Jade and see if I can find him." He went to go find her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remy had finally gotten down to breakfast but, it was knocked out of his hands; when Jade round house kicked Tabitha in to the refrigerator. Scott rushed over. "This is why we had you locked up last night." He yelled as he helped her up. Riptide came in and he knew what was wrong with Jade. Riptide hugged her. "Jamie can you walk he around the block a couple of times. He shook his fist to stop Jamie from protesting. Riptide did not realize Amara was behind him till they left. "What was wrong with her.?" "She got her emotions in a knot. Which is not good for some one wit ha dragon inside."

"What?"

"Her uncle collects artifacts for his uncles' antique store. He found some matching armor and Jade looked like she could fit it so I helped her put it on. But we couldn't find the right helmet and it didn't seem to be there so I looked in another room. When I came back the armor was gone and Jade was sitting on the floor. She later told me that when I left she tried some helmets on. She said she passed out trying one on. And when she woke up the suit was gone. Later we found out the suit reappears sometimes."

"So she's not a mutant." "No" Riptide handed her a bowl of cereal then some for him self.

Amara seemed uncomfortable all of a sudden "um…what happened last night?" Riptide poured some milk for her.

"The fight, Ken, Jade or being locked in the danger room?"

She thought for a minuet. "How and why did that Inuyasha wannbe come here? Why is Jade always so temperamental? What does it mean that ken is here? And what happed in the danger room.

Riptide sat on the counter. "I think he was related to him. But I think some one helped him get here." Alex came in and got a plate. Riptide looked at her as she put some pancakes on her plate. He decided that she could over here the rest of the conversation. "Jade wanted to be tough and a grate fighter like her uncle. When she met me I told her about the fights I was in and they were worse than the fights her uncle was in so she wants to be like me now. She messes with people cause she can't seem accidentally enrage a whole town, get chased out and accused of murder." Riptide just rolled his eyes to that one.

Alex was listening to the conversation now. Riptide pored Amara some more cereal. "Now that Ken knows I'm here he will come here looking for this." He fished in his knee pocket and pulled out a CD-RW. "This is his diary as Kaizer then as Ken. He recorded every time he was with Megan. Ken is worried I will take this to the cops or the news. So he wants to keep me from doing that."

Amara finished her cereal. "I always wondered why you didn't." Riptide gave her some more cereal.

"I enjoy tormenting him."

Amara looked at the bowl "Why do you keep giving me more cereal?" Riptide jumped down

"I want you to be healthy" Amara looked at him

"That comment was loaded, wasn't it." He kissed her on the cheek then tried to kiss her on the neck. She pushed him off and he jumped back on the counter.

"I was cold in the danger room so Jade let me sleep with her. Alex and Amara stared at him. "Not that; your minds are in the gutter. We have done that before; were just friends." Alex grabbed some orange juice.

"I bet her parents wont like that when you get older." Riptide looked clueless as he walked out the door. "I trust her"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Amara follower him "So what do you want to do?" "What I want to do or what do I want to do to you?" She frowned at him "Sorry, sorry I forgot. No dirty stuff. I going to take Jade and go to the city. Hopefully we will be able to find him be fore he come here."

Amara opened the front door. "Scott is going to make us fight sabertooth holograms. I rather go with you after some kid." Riptide and Amara walked out the front door and opened the gate. He an item ball and a super GT came out. Amara stared in shock. "How did you think I got here? I didn't walk from the west cost." Amara jumped in and Riptide drove around the block and picked up Jade.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ken cut and died his hair dark purple then put in some contacts. He was in a hotel room with his laptop and two speakers sitting on his bed. Ken walked over and pulled a pair of jeans and a football jersey out of his dresser. Over the speakers beast was talking to batman. Ken smirked "_They should know better than to have single frequency communicators._"

Ken velcroed a flat device to his thigh then put on his pants and jersey. He packed up his laptop and speakers then put on some sneakers and put a knife in his back pocket. Ken grabbed two item balls and went down stairs. "I'm checking out" he handed her the money and the key then went to the park.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jackie took a deep breath. "Someone had found the chest plate from the suit in South America. At the time we did not know about the power the suit had, but he did." Xavier was writing this all down. "So what happened next_" _"he hired me to find the rest of the suit." Viper entered the shop. "I usually don't work for people it was viper's idea." Viper was coming down the hall now.

"So we peaces of it on every continent, but by the time we had to go the North Pole there were ten different organizations after us and we had to quit working for this guy. Uncle thought the armor might be dangerous in the wrong hands. But the man who hired us put a hit on us, were still in danger." Bat man was listing intently "Who hired you?" "Um…Ra's…. al Ghul."

Batman realized that the suit must be dangerous if he wanted it. The batman figured out why one had come after Jackie lately. "Excuse me." He got up and left. Jackie went on with the story. "All of the pieces matched except for the helmet we found on the South Pole."

Viper walked in. She was not surprised when she saw the X-men. "I figured that suit would lead to something like this. By the way, did you ever find it?" "Yes, it boned with Jade and they can't get rid of it." Viper rolled her eyes.

"Why didn't you sent her back to her parents when you had the chance?" she sighed. "You didn't do any research on the suit did you?"

"No it happened a week a go and uncle can't find-" He stopped talking when viper backed away from Duston. "Its okay he's only human." Duston left to go see where Batman went to. "I'm only human but no less dangerous. Batman I know that guy." Bat man came back after hearing Duston. "What do you know about that guy?"

"I know Ra's al Ghul is a girl now." Batman now had other reasons to worry about Duston. Viper slapped Jackie over the head. "Now Jade probably super strong and crazy." Viper put a stack of papers on the desk.

"I did some research on it. There was a dragon constellation a very long time ago. The main star super novaed and the constellation disappeared but a piece of the star fell to earth a meteorite. It was turned into armor used to keep demon out of China. The armor summons one of the dragons from the planets left after the constellation." She looked at Jackie. "The armor was strong enough to give Trigon a run for his money. Fear of it falling in to the wrong hands after it was not needed caused it to be scattered. The armor amplifies emotions." Jackie picked up the papers and stuffed them into a jour.

"That reminds me I'm not going to make that four thirty scheduled beat down for Trigon. I did not want to miss that"

"sorry 'bout that." Logan replied still not knowing who Trigon was. Viper sighed Batman just shook his head. "We should be going. We have enough information." Xavier motioned for the gang to fallow him down the hall and out the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue was in the kitchen with kitty making a sandwich. "They been like gone for a wile hope there okay"

Rogue took a bite out of the sandwich. "Now its lunch time; but Ah don't think there in any trouble"

Kitty tried to push out of the door but Scott came in. "If they don't show up by like dinner…" Scott cut in "I just got off the phone with Logan. They will be here with in an half an hour; now we can go after Sabertooth."

Kurt came in Rogue handed him a sandwich. "Did kitty make this?"

"No" he teleported off with it.

"That fine but Jade ain't here." Rogue took another bite of her sandwich.

"Where is she?" Scott looked around franticly

"Riptide, Amara and here went looking for some body. See Riptide has problems and he told us to watch for someone coming here."

Scott started making his sandwich. "We have surety, besides unless they have powers-"

"Well, they're the ones that turned it off.

Scott reached for his cell phone. _Riptide never did tell us much about himself. Who ever is after him could be real trouble_. "Hello, Ororo." " Hello Scott, were you calling to see how we are doing? "

"Sigh, no. we had a minor surety problem in last night. Then we found out it was practice for a brake in." " Why didn't you tell us. " Kurt started looking guilty along with kitty.

"Because we handled the problem last night but now Riptide told Rogue that they were after him and they're coming back.

" Do you think it's mutant hatters or is it some one trying to get revenge? "

"The truth is we have been having problems with him since you been gone; its most like the last one."

Scott hung up. Kitty put her food down "This totally sucks….how bad do you think this is."

Kurt shrugged "I could go out and watch from time to time." He teleported off. Scott wondered it Emma had come back from her trip.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally Ken located the position of one of the x-men out side of the mansion. He packed his computer and headed down the street to a café. He looked around till a truck pulled up to the café. "_Okay I need to time this right."_ As soon as the man stepped out of the truck ken stuck him self in the side of the knee with a metal fork. This made the connection for an implant in his knee. On one could hear the noise the device gave off. Ken started to glow and the windows in the truck busted, then the café windows busted. The some one ran over and started to beat kin with a bat. He managed to throw the fork across the street before a crowed of people attacked him

Emma sat at a table drinking an espresso "_sigh, vacations never last." _She walked to the front door.

Ken was up a telephone pole. "Get away from me I didn't mean to do it." The man was ranting about his truck and the crowd was throwing stuff at him. Emma used her powers to take control of the crowd.

"You can come down now."

Ken climbed down and looked at the crowd. After a few minuets he kicked one of them and hid behind Emma.

She rolled her eyes and started walking "They can't move they cant even here us. I'm from the X-men. Do I have to ask if you know what that is?"

"Sigh, my parents use to like them before that car accident." He sniffled and looked away.

She looked at him _"how covenant." "_What's your name?"

"Butch Ketchum."

She rose an eyebrow "Emma" _"Suits him even if I don't believe the last name. Ash Ketchum's long lost brother? Yeah right"_ She noticed the blood on his pants. "You've been stabbed."

"Um, yeah I really didn't see what happened."

"_Hum but he's still walking fine and I can see clearly he's very strong but he didn't try to defend him self. Let's see what he thinking."_

"I'm hungry"

_He's mind is clear besides food and me. And this means his bent alt to guard his thought against psychics. But I still need to take him to the institute. Then I can find out more about him. _"I'm taking you some where there is food.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amara hoped out of the car. Jade hoped out the other side of the car with an ice cream cone. "Too bad we didn't find him. I wanted to see how a skin guy like Ken could beat you up." They walked up to the door. "Ken isn't skinny anymore." Riptide opened the door and storm was standing on the other side Xavier was sitting in the middle and Logan was on the other side. The other X-men were standing around. "So…….what did I do." "Scott told us the full story on what you've been doing.

"Then he told you **everything._"_**

All of the other X-men tried to slip away but Logan saw them. "What'n the hell happen."

Jamie came forward and somehow brought Kurt.

"Um…about which incident." Logan growled "we had a party, Jade and Riptide started not liking Tabitha, Scott, Rogue, and Remy, then Scott started liking Tabitha, we had a big fight and Bobby got chased out of Amara's room. Then Riptide started liking her and Bobby made him fallout the window and the surety shut off. And when we got back somebody broke in and there was another big fight and now you're here." Logan just looked at him

"Professor let me try and clear it up. Riptide and Jade started acting crazy and Scott, Rogue, Tabitha, and Remy started messing with them and there were two big fights. Bobby and Riptide were fighting over Amara. But before that we had a party later some one broke in."

"We know some one broke in but what is this about a party. I still don't understand how with all these guess you had a brake in; and why is there a robot" Misterio was standing right in front of Ororo. "Anyone want to explain why there is a robot."

D.C spoke from the top of one of Kitty's shoulders "The place just went to hell."

"Kitty, why are you dressed like Ash Ketchum."

"Do you like it Mr. Logan; I though I would look good in it with D.C"

"I don't have time for this right now. There is somebody I would like you all to meet."

Xavier and Ororo went down the hall to a room.

"_I wonder what Jamie meant by Scott was liking Tabitha- Emma's here with a kid?_

"Jean you jumped what is it."

"Um…your about to find out."

Emma came though the door. Then pulled Butch through "Where is Xavier?"

"He's in the back talking to are new guess. What this all about?"

"Butch has no family."

Logan growled. "Another one, better check him for the X-gene. The last two we picked up turned out to be hassles not mutants." He pointed to Jade and Riptide. Emma looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"What."

"I met him before. He got run out of a casino in Las Vegas. The cops wanted his parents to pick him up and he asked me to play his mother." Riptide waved at her. She ignored it and took Butch down the hall. Logan cracked a smile.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Duston and batman were waiting in the room down the hall. Xavier and storm came in. "Okay it would be best if we let the students see Batman first then Duston. Just a second-_Emma take Butch back to the living room I'll deal with him later."_

Rogue and Riptide were sitting on the couch. "If you don't get kicked out you can help us fight sabertooth."

"Jean I know sabertooth. I don't think Riptide should fight him."

"I'm not scared of cats."

"Riptide, what did Jamie mean by Scott liking-"

Xavier appeared in front of them then Batman walked over to his side

"Heay, been over my mom's lately" Batman just stared at Riptide "What I've seen you around my mom.-"

"As you know I went on a trip with some of the more experienced X-men. That trip was due to finding out Jade was not a mutant. So I called Batman and we tried to find out what she was."

Cassandra was looking at batman. He was trying to escape her gaze _"since when has batman known him mom. Is she some kind of X- superhero?" _She then looked at Riptide who was frowning at him.

"We found out Jade is a baseline human who bonded with a special armor." Batman stepped to the side and Xavier wheeled over. "We found some one who knows how to help her." Jade frowned and chatter started as someone came down the hall. Storm stood in front of everyone with Duston by her side.

"The students stared. "Like OMG he's going to kill us." Kitty ran out with the other students fallowing her.

"It's nice to know I'm scary to the younger generation." Batman just looked at him.

"Hi grandpa." "Hi Riptide."

"He's your grandpa" Amara backed out the door with a flaming coat rack.

"Yeah, and he's just a human." Duston looked at Amara and Cassandra standing in a fighting position. " "It's true I'm just a human." He patted Cassandra on the head and looked at Batman. "She's cute and a fighter. She would be a nice extension to the family. Duston looked at riptide. Riptide looked at Cassandra then at Duston like he was crazy and batman looked at him rather mad. "Well then stay away from his mom."

"No."

Riptide looked at Batman "Then do you want them to be in an arranged marriage?"

"That's black mail."

"Riptide looked at Batman then at Duston "What's going on?"

"Ask your mom"

Batman backed away from them "You know she's not mine."

"I know who she really is. Who do you think he will try and kill Riptide and me or you, who is taking care of his only daughter."

There was an awkward silence and batman went to find the rest of the other students. "Come on Jade you cant get rid of the armor but I can teach you how to use it" Duston took Jade and left the rest of them behind.

"What was that about?"

"I don't know Amara but, my dad's going to kick his ass when I tell him what I heard"

Another awkward silence "Maybe we should tell the other x-men he wont kill them" Riptide was about to fallow the Amara out the door but he noticed Butch was smiling and snickering. "What so funny"

"_Your mom's doing Batman. I wonder if she-"_ "Nothing"

Riptide decided not to nock his teeth out and fallow Amara out the door. Emma gave Butch an unpleasant look.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Amara, Riptide Emma and Batman rounded up the students the x men leaders and anyone who wanted to watch went to the danger room. Duston trained jade for three hours and wanted to demonstrate her powers against a sentinel. Duston leaned on a wall in the in side of the danger room. The machine approached Jade; she turned in to a large rhino then went invisible. Scott watched as the sentinel got tossed a round.

"Anyone of us could do that." Scott changed the program to Juggernaut. "Happy now Logan?" He folded his arms.

Jade turned back into a human. She attacked Juggernaut and was careful not to let him catch her.

"This is going to take too long it could take a day for her to put him down."

"Henry's right."

"Then, Jean why don't you change the program and take the safety off" Dustion's voice came suddenly thought the speaker.

She removed Juggernaut and added Elektra.

" Good now that she's fighting someone with no powers she will be forced to use her inner powers and not the dragons. "

Scott looked at Jean, Ororo then at Logan "I want to see what she can really do add Batgirl. He won't let her get killed." "Are you sure Ororo?" "Yes."

Cassandra pressed her nose to the glass "Riptide copied her. She shifted her eyes toward him. _"I hope he's the only one who knows who I am."_

In the danger room Batgirl and Elektra holograms appeared behind Jade. When she turned around her eyes almost popped out of her head. "I see they made an improvement in my request. Your in trouble she can read your body language." Dustion pointed to Batgirl. Another hologram appeared next to her. Scott yelled at the crowed in the control room.

"Who messed with the controls?"

Then everyone stared in horror as the hologram reviled it self asLady Shiva. Cssandra saw Butch sneeaking out the room. Duston let Jade the daylights knocked out of her.

"I think shes hurt we should take here to the infermary" Duston told him to stop when Logan tried to turn the holograms off. "Alright five more minunets, I don't know what'r tring to do to the kid." Most of the X-men leaft when Shiva broke Jade's arm. Emma went looking for Butch but the other adults Cassandra and Riptide were still there. Jade not give up eaven when she was being tag-teamed by Elektra and Shiva. Shiva picked up Jade off the floor so Elektra could have a better target. Jade wasa too tired and in too much pain to stand up. She threw one of her sais. Just as the sai was inches away from her chest; Jade caught it.

She smiled slightly like she was out of it as Batgirl tried to kick her. Jade took the kick and almost blocked the next one and threw a punch at Shiva. She missed but it did keep Shiva from kicking here in the ribs. But she punched by Batgirl instead but she caught the kick from Elektra. Then she tried the get Shiva in an arm lock wile taking a betting from the other two.

Jade missed but she was starting to feel like the holograms were a part of her body and she could feel what they were doing as they did it. Slowly she started to dodge or block some of the attacks. She managed to drop kick Elektra and dodge the foot of Shiva. When Jade was tag teamed by Batgirl; she was in a throat lock wile Shiva went for the kill strike. She looked over at Duston; He showed no signs of stopping the holograms. She felt her self give it its all to get lose.

When she got loose se had to fight all three of them. For a wile Jade was taking a beating but after a wile she begin realized that she was moving like the fight was choreographed. Blocking and dodging became reflexes and she realized she could copy their moves at the same time they did them. But she decided to just try and defeat them. Suddenly Jade was the only one conscious. "Heay, I did it…" she then fell flat on her face.

The adults entered the hanger. Then some of the students fallowed them. "all right, every one here?" Kitty phased in "Here Ororo."

"Okay were taking Rogue, Kitty, Gambit and are surprises are Cassandra, Inuyasha, Sam, Jamie and Riptide. Some of you are going cause you need to show you can be an X-men and some of you are going cause you want to be useful to the team."

Storm looked at Riptide and he looked away. "I think I should stay with Jade."

"Can we take Jade?"

"No, Jamie. She's too badly hurt and she's not done training to take with us. That's why Riptide is going with us. He can replace her and says he wants to stay with the X-men. We decided we could let Base-line humans join the x-men"

Remy looked over at Riptide. _"Even if he dose join he'll just mess things up later."_

Logan walked over to Jamie's group "You'rl with me." He walked into the black bird storms Rogue's group fallowed. Beast hoped to the controls and the jet took off through the waterfall. Logan informed his group about the plans.

Okay this story took way to long to fix and I haven't been on fan fiction in wile but I here there's been some changes. Anyway I do need some help with this story. I might be updating a bit less for the next two chapters. I need some one to tell me what thy think would happen when fighting Sabertooth. I do hope to read more fanfictions soon…


	15. I had to add a nother note

UP DATING NOTE

This story is going to be delayed till about August/ September or November. I don't have the time to update right now. There are too many problems going on right now to even start writing. And I'm taking this story a little bit in a different direction and I don't have enough information to do it with out taking up too much time. I will finish this story. I also though about restarting it; but that is not the best idea. If I should update earlier I will take the note off.

That most likely would be if I get to use the computer I built by the end of May 2006.


	16. Have what it takes?

Okay shuffles sighs, leers, mumbles… looking back I see a lot of corniness, missed words and I think spell check is making things worse. I see some dark undertones and a ridicules amount of wrongness. But this is a fan fiction and some things work here. The story is running it self in to the ground at this pace but that's okay because it's ending soon. I do wish I took the last chapter somewhere else. I know the adults had to come home but still. After thinking about my next story; I decided to add some things to this one to help out with the time line. However I'm still a bit confused about some stuff.

Thinking "Telepathy" _" Phone_" _Reading or TV_

* * *

Logan and Ororo spoke to Jean wile every one else suited up. She then started talking to Beast. Logan went over to where Rogue was sitting. "Al right, it's a change of plans. I'm taking Kitty, Sam, Cassandra and Riptide. I think Ororo will need the Jamies. We are all going after Sabertooth. They are going to check out the lab." 

Riptide was the only one who seemed to be having trouble putting on the protective costume. In the back of the plane a few crates rumbled as the plain came to a stop. When they all jumped out one of the crates fell almost hitting Sam. She dived out of the way and brushed her self off as they walked past. "Do we need to get that?" "No" Logan motioned for his team to follow him to an electrical man hole.

"Why are we going down there" said Riptide as he peered into the hole

Logan sniffed the air after climbing down and walked away.

"Because he went down here; I can smell him." He pauses listening to water splashing in the distance "You'al stay close and no one turns on a flash light you hear!" Riptide grumbled then jumped in.

* * *

At the institute, Emma walked from Jamie's room to the stairs. Butch seems to have disappeared and my telepathy can't detect him. I'm starting to wonder if these new guest…. She became distracted when she saw Duston sitting at the bottom of the steps polishing his sword. "Are you planning on killing anyone?" She asked unamused as she stepped over him. 

"Actually I'm bored"

"Sigh, well what do you want to do" Duston was silent for a minute, finished polishing his sword, held it out and fused it to his hand then retracted it into his arm. If Emma was freaked out by this; she wasn't going to show any signs of it.

"To tell you the truth I'm a bit worried with all the stuff that's been happening lately, Gotham had a war, Magneto came back and tried to turn the world upside down again. Then Beast Boy's disease hit San Francisco just a bit ago. Now there is Sabertooth. I'm wondering if I'll have to come out of retirement. I wasn't just a hitman."

Emma paused for a second "I hope you don't have to…"

"I want to train Riptide but I think he has other interest; such a waste-" Scott came running around the corner "Emma, the new members-…..sigh we had a brake in, you already know? I think someone is after Riptide and Inuyasha I would like to check if Inuyasha is a mutant." "The professor is letting humans-" Scott shifted a bit. "No, I mean we still need to know what we are dealing with. I don't trust them. They all were a little strange but those two…."

"Well I know Riptide and I can believe someone would be after him; but he wasn't a real danger about seven months ago when I encountered him. Although there are some other people who I don't trust right now." Emma said as she tried again to find Butch.

* * *

Ororo had already put out the fire. The Jamies and her team were searching the wreckage. Rogue walked around a corner to Hank. "One guard said everyone was off work but six other guards, he's with the ambulance now" Rogue lifted up part of a collapsed ceiling in the control room. 

"It looks like most of the building is still standing. Y'al can all go the exits." Three guards ran past Rogue and Hank.

"it's still standing because the bomb that went off was in a lab at the corner of the building. Inuyasha found the last three guards. Sabertooth killed two and one is badly hurt. Meet us below the jet "

Rogue dropped the ceiling and followed hank out of the lab. "Ah'm coming." Under the jet next to the broken crate Jean, Inuyasha, Remy and Ororo were talking to the cops. "Did Logan's group get back yet?"

"No Rogue" Eight Jamies walked out carrying items. Two were carrying a large computer. Ororo turned from Rogue "Wait, don't come yet" She waited till the two dead guards were removed before letting him continue walking. Remy decided to try and call Logan.

* * *

The man hole lead to a series of tunnels underneath the city. Logan kept forward. Cassandra who was at the very back of the group thought she saw something in at tunnel connected to theirs. Sam and Riptide broke away to go after her. Logan suddenly bolted ahead and Kitty ran after him. Sam looked over her shoulder. 

"Riptide, something is going on I think we should go back."

"I don't want to leave Cristy down here" He continued to run after her.

"I keep getting this creepy felling we're being followed." Sam turned around and walked back the way they came. But she heard a thud and something cashing into a wall in the direction Riptide ran off to. He had reached Cassandra but she was in mid air about to jumpkick Sabertooth in the head. Sam could not see what was happening but she did hear splashing and a loud crash with the sound of bricks breaking. "Who is that, what is happening?" Riptide pulled him self off of the wall by the time Sam had found them.

"Get away from me runts-" Sabertooth threw Cassandra off of him just as Riptide and Sam jumped on him. "No, you get away from them" Logan yelled from the dark with Kitty running behind him. Sam was holding one arm wile Riptide was hanging on to him Cassandra kicked him in the chest as they all went down Sam noticed that a new person who came from the tunnel behind them was holding Riptide's leg.

Logan lounged at Sabertooth but just before he reached them Sabertooth grinned "Sorry can't let you take me in." Logan smacked in to the bottom of an empty tunnel. "Um, Mister Logan I think they were teleported."

"Logan I think you phone is not working. Our team is done; how's yours? " asked Jean.

* * *

Cassandra, Sabertooth, Riptide, and Sam landed in the snow. Sabertooth got up and slashed Riptide across the face. Cassandra kicked him in the knee. Sam watched them get taken down in seconds and decided to search her jacket pockets for something that might work better. When she fished it out of the snow she saw the same person who was holding Riptide's leg running away. There must be something going on we didn't know about 

Suddenly Cassandra was thrown into her causing them to fall down the hill and role towards a cliff. Riptide nearly got his arm slashed off trying to get away to find them. He wondered if he should have turned his back on him. Just as he reached the bottom of the hill Sabertooth came charging after him. He turned around to see him just a foot away ready to slash him to bits; Sabertooth then teleported off. "Scared you punk…." Echoed off the mountains.

"HELP, Cassandra fell and I'm slipping." He ran to the cliff and helped her up. "Where is she?" "She fell into the river down there." They both peered over the side. It looked like something had rolled over the cliff and fell into the water but they didn't see her.

Sam spotted Misterio half way up the hill. She picked it up and was about to show it to Riptide.

"Heay, Rip- NO don't jump" She ran to the edge just in time to see him being carried off by the current.

* * *

Cassandra managed to get out of the river. She stumbled into some pine trees and reached in to her pants pocket. "Dam it, I lost him" She begin to search everything for anything that she could use to contact Batman. 

Riptide drifted down stream till he hit some rapids. I'm going to drown if this doesn't stop He struggled to reach the edge of the river. Solid walls of rock were on each side. He could see a ledge about eight feet above him for the next 200 feet. After that there were stronger rapids and rocks in Riptide's path. So he grabbed anything he could use to pull himself up. When Riptide got on the ledge he started to climb around some boulders to his left. A hand came out of nowhere.

"There you are" "Hu?"

"When you jumped in I thought you got swept away or worse" Sam helped him around the other boulders. "Do you have any idea where we are?" "No, but this might help." She pulled Misterio out of her pocket.

Riptide took it from her. "It's broken. I mean it still works but the case has been slashed up and from the holes; some of the AI chips are destroyed"

Sam started shivering "Can it tell us where we are?"

"Yes but it says the satellite(s) are down" Sam looked at the sky then at the endless mountains and snow. "I think it's malfunctioning" Riptide shook the devise.

Sam looked back at him then pulled out her cell phone. "My cell isn't working either, so the best thing we can do is look for a road."

* * *

Kitty paced and circled even when Jean walked over. "Sit down we are in the middle of a flight." " 

"I know, I know but they can be like anywhere and they're with Sabertooth. They don't have any powers…" Jean gave her an awkward look and Kitty finally sat down.

"I already tried to mentally contact them. I couldn't get a hold of anyone but Cassandra. Unfortunately she blacked out. I know there are somewhere cold and covered with snow."

Jamie stared at the boxes of stuff from the lab. "We found every one and they're okay right?" Inuyasha looked over at him and grunted. Logan broke the silence. "No one was left inside….but not everyone is okay." He then gazed at kitty twitching nervously "The professor will be able to find them." Logan then gave Inuyasha a look that told him to not talk to Jamie about the dead guards.

* * *

Xavier wheeled to the couch rather alarmed. "Can you contact Riptide?" 

Duston turned his attention away from the TV and pushed Emma off him.

"What…?"

He stopped next to them "Is there any special way for to contact Riptide." Emma woke up and looked around. "Hu…I fell asleep?"

Duston stood up and stretched. "What's happen?" The professor wheeled away. Duston followed him. Emma stood up and fell down. He turned around and pointed "Hehehhaha, you call your self an X-man."

She brushed her self off and followed them pretending she never fell. "And you call your self an assassin."

"Jean said Sam, Riptide, and Cassandra were teleported with Sabertooth and they're somewhere cold." Duston looked back at Emma and winked. She grumbled and walked past them to the door of Cerebro.

"Why is the first time you let humans join; they get stuck with one of the most dangerous mutants. You can only top this with Magneto. Anyway I don't see why you're worried; Cassandra is with them."

Xavier wheeled over to Emma. "That was one of the risks with letting non powered humans join. I thought the chances of this were slim." The professor could obviously see that Duston didn't see this as a need to be disturbed. He couldn't understand why he would act like that. "Emma, I hade no luck trying to find them. See if you can find out where Sabertooth is" He started to wheel away.

Riptide said Batman knew his mother maybe I could see if his mom could find him. Hum...maybe Batman can contact Cassandra. Xavier sped off

Jubilee tiptoed away from the corner and down a hall. Bamff "AAaaH, you scared me"

Kurt looked at her clueless." Um...I've been looking for you and Tabitha-"

"I don't know where she is but take me down stairs" Bamff

* * *

"How come I'm not apart of the Teen Titans, Tim?" Robin looked over at Buhaven's sky line. "I guess I never really thought about it. I mean you like to work alone." Cassandra frowned at him under her mask. "I'll ask the JLA the next time I see them." 

She was a loner but she always wondered what it would like to be apart of the Teen Titans. She gazed at the tops of the buildings listing to the police sirens. It was oddly cold for early June and it was getting colder.

"Humph…..hu?" She felt the stinging cold and realized she was face down in the snow. This was far from Buhaven, cleaner but still dangerous. She heard cars in the distance then looked down at her cut up frozen arms. Please be the last mountain

Cassandra ran down hill though the pine trees along the way. She stepped out of the forest onto a road over looking a nice sized town for the middle of nowhere. Cassandra climbed over the guard rail and ran down a hill covered with smaller pine trees. Most of the cars in the town already had their lights turned on by now. She crossed another road to a large parking lot for a shopping center. Cassandra walked up to a crowd of people by the side walk.

"Can you tell me where is here an where is the closes ho-tel?" They just stared

"…..You look like you need to go to a hospital. There is a hotel around here, go straight till you see Evergreen drive then go right till you see Lows then go left around it and boom you're there." She waved and then ran off wondering why her cell phone and tracking devise weren't working.

* * *

After four hours Sam and Riptide finally found traces of people. And old torn up road and fresh foot tracks were the only signs of life. Sam tinkered with her cell. She took out the battery, checked to see if it was dead, went thought files then finally tried using her W.H.O.O.P Compowder communicator. "Riptide….I……I don't think Misterio is malfunctioning." 

They kept walking down the road. At the end was a strange looking building. "Hum…well we can go in here and rest then see what might be going on." Sam held her hand above her eyes blocking out the sun.

"That building has no windows, seems to be built into the ground and there a big hole in the wall." Riptide ran up to the hole. "I know this looks like a bad idea but when you are a pokemon trainer you explore stuff like this all the time." He shrugged and walked in

* * *

At the institute. 

"That's what I was trying to tell them" Rogue Jubilee, Kurt and Tabitha were in Jubilee's room listening to Scott.

"Sigh, Ah know you don't trust Riptide, or Jade but now you don't trust Cassandra from what Jub's told you about the conversation. Come on Scott, Batman sent her anyway." Rogue rolled her eyes. Tabitha went thought Jubilee's magazines.

"Well I'm worried because they're out there with Sabertooth. Did Jean-Put down those magazines Tabitha, they're staying mine" She leaned against the door frame watching a bunch of x-students, guest and brotherhood member crowd around Kitty's room. "I'm more worried that they're dead. I think if Amara finds out what happened she'll-...um guys there are people running to Kitty's room. I think we should check this out." Jubilee walked down the hall past Amara who was pacing and fighting with her cell phone.

Rogue, Kurt, Scott and Tabitha followed her and fought through the crowd to Kitty's room. Inside Kitty was clutching a pillow and Cannonball was looking over her shoulder at the TV. "What's going on? She turned up the TV _The Atom's wife was arrested..._ The station went back to their other breaking story _...and people are panicking because they fear them more than metahumans, mutants and aliens. We are all worried things will escalade..._

* * *

Cassandra finally got to the hotel. She handed some money to the clerk. "What's this; American money? You need to have this exchanged." She gave him a blank look then gazed around the room. She spotted a Canadian flag. She took the key out of his hand and left the money on the counter. In her room Cassandra tried one last time to get her phone to work and threw it in to a wall. stupid junk 

She turned on the TV and flopped down on a chair. Then picked up the phone in her room and begin to dial up Batman but stopped when she heard the news about Atom's wife and Tim's dad. There was a knock on the door before she could hear the rest.

The clerk was back but he wasn't angry. He wanted to help her knowing that she must have been lost, hurt and needed help. "Heay if you aren't from here- cell phones haven't been working for 7 hours and satellite TV isn't working. If there is anything I can do-" She took the first aid kit from him

"No" and slammed the door.

* * *

Sam and Riptide had been wondering around for an hour in the dark. They discovered two elevators and five floors below ground. The place appeared to be an abandon factory or lab. 

"Sam, are you sure this place still has power?"

"Yes and I think I finally found the switch." Sam pulled down a lever on the side of a pole. Nothing happen then there was loud humming as the room became brighter.

"It's getting warmer in here too. Misterio says he's operational but the satellite(s) are still not working-"

Sam looked around at the working machinery and at the broken ones. There were hanging wires and broken glass. In some places you could see the floors below and above through glass floors and grates. "This doesn't look very safe in here." She pointed at a leaking battery. "Can it tell us where we are?" There was some odd noise coming from the other side of a supercomputer. She slowly walked over to the other side. Sabertooth jumped on top of it.

"When I teleported I knew I'd see you again." He threw a cinderblock and leaped at her. She dodged and threw something that filled the area with smoke. She grabbed Riptide's arm and headed to the elevator till Sabertooth threw a table at them. Sam managed to get out of the way but he slashed her across the shoulder. Riptide hit him what a surprise kick to the head and ran with her to the stairs. Sabertooth jabbed his claws in to his right leg and dragged him away from her. "I see you have some spunk in you. It's too bad your other friend ain't here for a rematch."

Sam ran back towards them. "No I can handle him, I'm not afraid of cats but….go get help." She ran into the elevator. Riptide watched as it closed. If he needed help sending her away was a bad idea. The only thing to look forward to is that there would be someone to but him back together again.

"You're not afraid of cats or you don't want her to see you get turned to sushi." Sabertooth tried to slash him down the back but Riptide turned over ripping his claws out of his leg. He grabbed wrist and arm, and then on one smooth motion he pressed his foot on Sabertooth's shoulder and bent his elbow backwards breaking it. "You little…" He slashed him down the ribs as Riptide scrambled away. Okay the claws are bad but I can't get to close to him. He's strong enough to crush me.

He picked up a metal bar off the table. He only got a few good hits before it was slashed to bits. "See even if you do get a couple hits in my healing factor fixes everything you do." Sabertooth's broken arm had healed by now. Riptide dropkicked him into a computer before risking electrocution to hit him a few more times. Unfortunately Sabertooth managed to strangle him with a few cables shocking them both. Unknown to Victor Riptide had a resistance to electricity like so many other pokemon trainers. After elbowing him in the stomach, getting a lose and punching out his teeth Sabertooth nearly took off an ear only to get roundhouse kicked in the chest.

As Riptide rolled away he noticed that some of the support pillars in that area were cracked or had fallen down. He jumped on top of some machine next to one and threw a robot part at victor. He grabbed it and threw it over his shoulder. Riptide kicked the pillar and jumped off. Part of the ceiling came crashing down on Sabertooth and broke up. He walked on top of the pile of rubble; Sabertooth came flying out of it and attacked Riptide. He collided with an assembly robot and rolled down a few stairs. He had nearly been gutted, bits of his ribs were scattered everywhere. Riptide stuffed them in his vest pockets. Victor was standing at the top of the stairs laughing. "You should be proud, humans don't usually last this long."

Riptide took off his vest, shirt, shoes and pants. "What are you doing? You wanna fight me in your underwear?"

He crouched down. "To me you're human…." Riptide's image looked smoky and there were a few sparks of electricity. In seconds he became a large dark blue snake dragon. He had two arms and legs with wolf like ears, feathers for hair and yellow gold eyes. His underside was lighter blue. "….but I consider my self human too." Sabertooth growled and dived at him.

* * *

Xavier mentally contacted Batman. "Is this a bad time; I know you are at a grave" 

"Well…is this important? "

"Yes, very. Some of the x-men went to check out a break in and explosion at Stark Labs. Sam, Riptide, and your Cassandra went with Logan. Everyone but Kitty and Logan were teleported with Sabertooth "

The phone had rang in his car and Alfred stepped into the rain. Bruce started walking back to the car. "Wait ,Alfred wants me" He opened the door for him. "Wile you were away Cassandra called; she said she is stuck in Canada. Bruce picked up the phone.

"_hello…Bruce."_

"Cassandra you sound terrible."

"_I need some help finding Sam and Rip-tide. I think they are still lost in the snow."_

"I already know. I'm starting to wish I didn't leave the institute but.."

"_That really was Tim's dad wasn't it?"_

"Yes…..Stay there I'll-we'll be there in less than an hour" He hung up "I'm sending the X-jet now. Where do you want to meet us? " Batman was silent the rest of the trip to the park. He could see the head lights of the jet though the heavy rain. "They must have known we found her." "I think so, Alfred."

* * *

Sam was exhausted . She had ran for an half an hour after getting out off the complex. She hoped getting help was a better choice then trying to fight off Sabertooth. She fell down in the snow but got back the will to keep running when she heard a car. 

Civilization! Maybe I can find a phone that works She ran in the direction of the sound; out of the pines she found a road but nothing else. However she could see bright lights in the distance illuminating the sky. The lights were on the other side of the road above a field; but the road was half way up a mountain and there was a lake before the field. She checked every item ball she had

dammit…I found K.I.R.T.T. I feel stupid for running all this way, now how do I get down this mountain. Another item ball fell out of an inner pocket. I know I brought my jetpack backpack…

Riptide had made it to the elevator and then to the second floor but he was unconscious. The person who grabbed his foot picked him up, the clothes he was clutching and pieces of him that were scattered every where.

* * *

Riptide awoke; he was in bed only wearing his underwear. His lower chest had stitches and his ribs were taped up. 

What the, what the hell. He was in a hotel room, a nice one but there were no other rooms. And the windows were bordered in. He rushed to the door. People were moving out side so it's wasn't an abandoned building. Riptide picked up the remote but there was a movie already on. How did I get here and where is the person who brought me here? "Sam are you in here?"

He pushed on the bathroom door but it was empty. There is a TV in here?! I wonder if Cass- He walked out and looked for the other remote. Riptide found it but it didn't work so he closed the door and sat on the bed. The movie in his room turned out to be porn like the one in the bathroom. " No! I know this isn't Sam." He pressed the remote then both. He threw the remote at the TV it bounced off with out hitting it. He then threw a chair; it did the same.

F naw Riptide went up to the TV. There was a clear plastic box around the TV attached to the wall. After kicking it he went into the kitchen. There was a TV on the counter. Oh this ain't Cassandra either. Riptide rushed to the door but became distracted by a poster of Raven from the Teen Titans. Wow she's pretty. But why is she gray…she's not a mutant. I swear this poster wasn't here before….maybe I should visit the Teen Titans….nice spinning colors. HU! Riptide was sucked into the poster in front of him.

* * *

Riptide was falling down a brightly colored tunnel. Am I drunk or am I h- He slammed face first into a sod covered floor. "Sorry the sod is supposed to be out doors. I still have it sitting here." He looked around and could tell he was in another dimension. "Who are you?" 

"My name is Madam Web. I usually bring Spiderman here but I need someone younger. From the things that happen to you and the way you think you are a better choice. I also have observed you in other dimensions" Riptide looked at various screens showing super heroes, his friends and other hims. "Okay do I have to save the world" He said jokingly.

"Yes and this is no laughing matter. However you are not going to be saving it like you are implying" She pointed to a screen where the teen titans tower in San Francisco was turned into an H. A team made up of ex-teen titan members, part of Batman's teen teem, friends of Riptide, Amara and miscellaneous superheroes called the Rejected Heroes lived there. They were trying to find a costume for a Conner clone they call Conner Drake/ Bizarro Boy after robin who cloned him.

"WTF Robin cloned Superboy…..and why am I so chunky?" "That is a dimension where you and your friend went through a lot and in turn brought a lot of drama to the world's super heroes. Also there are two earths sharing the moon vibrating at different speeds. That Riptide met Ken on the second world. You are watching what happening currently"

Madam Web pointed to another screen. "This is a world where half the superheroes you know don't exist. You don't exist either from what I can tell. This time you are watching something that happened a year ago." He saw a whole bunch of earths then a gold tower and a red headed guy wearing a gold suit. Riptide watched as two Superboys fought. One looked familiar the other was wearing a strange costume. Later he saw the skinny super boy in a red sun carving the Superman symbol in his chest. She screen faded to a statue of Conner next to one of Superman.

"Heay how does that Superboy eat ….and I don't see a place to go to the bathroom-" He looked cluelessly at her and everything else. Madam Web seemed to be waiting for him so do something. After a few seconds of looking at the orange and pinkish sky Riptide turned back to her. "If this is another dimension, what's this have to do with us?

"I was waiting for you to ask that. What you saw there will happen in your world but because there are many more super powered people and the timeline is different, things won't happen the same way. Here look at this." She pointed to another screen. "This is your world now."

There was a lab with at least seven scientist working on different computers and machines. A five year old boy was in a large vertical tank with wires and tubes connected to him. The name one the tank was Project: Champion Killer with the number 14. Three scientists seemed to be the most interested in the boy.

"What the hell?" Riptide looked at Madam Web.

"In your world there are two Lex Luthors, one is the one that has always been here and one who came here from another dimension similar to the one where you saw the skinny Superboy; Superboy prime. The one that is not from here wants to control Conner. So if he can't, which your Lex doubts his abilities, they cloned him."

"But he looks nothing like Conner."

"The scientists you saw work for the Lexs but the three who were messing with the tank worked with the rest of them to have him changed. They told the Lexs that they were improving him but really they want control over the clone."

"Do I have to go and bust up the lab?"

"No, their want to control him is not out of evil; it's complicated. Your world may have two Crisiss wile the other had one-"

Riptide was lying on the grass pulling up the sod and taking earth worms out. "So what about the other me world?"

"They have had one catastrophe after another from the Digital world to Savage land. Full Metal Alchemist exist on that second earth. Second world Tokyo was destroyed. And the second earth may wage war on the first one. People are starting to distrust anyone with superpowers on the first earth; that doesn't surprise me but members of the LJA and JSA are splitting for similar reasons you and Ken fight."

Riptide looked up from eating earth worms. He gave her a very strange look and glanced back that the screen showing the other him.

"The leagues started to split when you hit a despair period dragging every one down with you. Wonder Woman became your mentor. Also you should stay away from girls"

When he looked at the screen, he saw Riptide was holding twin boy and girls that looked like Amara's and his. Riptide choked gagged and slammed on the ground "Ah gha Huk…..what the hell is that?"

"Before you faint on me. I'm telling you in case you gain this power-"

"Omygod, ohmygod…..did I….. but I'm only eleven-"

"I said power! A power that only works if you can already have children." He bobbed his head up and down. "Ooooh, so I need to stay like 100 yards from her…wait the other Riptide is eleven too."

"You need to be way closer than 100 yards but do less than your original thought and I'm not going to tell you how it works. As for your other question; a lot of information about that world and two more aren't coming in."

"Is Everything alright?"

"I don't think so but I will work with those from that world- will you stop eating earth worms and watch the screen. It's your world again."

It was showing a news debate. There were four people talking abut something they call evolved humans or commonly called the Cross. Then it went to a double screen one showed the four the other showed a coroner. _The woman who was in the accident , yes she did have two bones one on each side of her body vertically crossing her ribs_.

One of the women asked _and she had two connected spines like what was reported?_

_Two smaller half circle spines connected by a bone between each vertebrae. Then joining into one spine at the hip bone_ The screen went back to just the four.

_So what do you think this is, a new step in human evolution above the mutants or something else?_ Asked one of the guys.

One of the others responded. _This girl's autopsy shows that her skeleton is exactly like the cross, she tested negative for the X-gene and the alien virus. Every one thought if we had latent mutants; people with the x-gene turned off or missing part of I; if the alien virus hit again we would have the Cross._

Another of the four piped in P_erhaps they never died out maybe some people who were mutants and metahumans really were Crosses all along_.

One of the girls shifted _The Cross had been a legend there is no proof that there were more than a few hundred_

Madam web turned off the screen. "You do understand what's going on?"

Riptide stopped eating. "Yeah the people think that the Cross is coming back"

"Yes and its causing people to panic; this is one of the things that will effect how the Crisis will be different from the one in the other dimension."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"I can't tell you what to do, but I can help you. There is a girl in Japan that you should become friends with." The screen showed her and where she lived then disappeared.

"I will contact you one more time."

"But why do I need to find-"

The next thing Riptide knew he landed on the floor of his hotel room.

* * *

Heay I know the chapter had too much Riptide in it but I wrote it when I was going to keep the story going. The next chapter is the last chapter. Some of the stuff in this chapter will need to be read by anyone who reads my next story. The madam web part is purely for the next story. 


	17. Happy ending

Okay this is going to be the last chapter it may be a bit long. I may end up having to make another chapter but. I'm going to try to avoid that. It's a bit sad to see this story get completed but it's not really the end of it. See this story kinda morphs into my next story …well sorta. (Anyway if you are reading my other story and you are looking for the chapters I'm telling you, you should read. It's the chapter that came before this one like from half way down and the last part of this chapter) fanfiction is messing with my formatting if you can't understand the last chapter in some places it's cause of that

So…. _Thinking _

"_Telepathy_"

x_" Phone_"x

_Reading or TV+_

That should fix everything now. I really wish fanfiction would fix that.

* * *

Sam had already driven across the lake. _Wow those lights are really bright. I hope this thing is from earth._ She chuckled and watched it land. It touched down on a hill over looking a town. Sam got out put K.I.R.T.T. back in an item ball and ran toward the plane. Emma was stepping out just as she got there. "Emma! You found us." Batman and Xavier had gotten out now. "Hu?" "Sabertooth attacked us again, Riptide might be dead. Xavier read her mind of the events then projected it to the rest of the party. 

"Cassandra called me again before I got on the jet. She said something is wrong with the satellites and I should check it out. But I don't quite understand why." Bruce seemed like he wanted to go get Cassandra first. " I think it would be best-"

"I understand" Xavier said. He, batman and Sam went toward the town and Emma took the jet to find Riptide.

* * *

_dammed movie_ Riptide finally broke the plastic box. _Why is this crisis a bad thing. I don't see a war brewing._ He went through a few channels. _Strange the cables hooked up_. Riptide thought back to the satellite problem then back to wondering who patched him up. Just then the door burst open; Japanese women and a blond woman walked in. he ran to the door but it slammed shut and locked before he could reach it. He pulled and rammed the door. The four girls looked at him a few times but sat there like they were waiting for something. 

"where did you all come from and why are you here." "They looked at each other then one answered. "We've been paid" She giggled

_oh f+++- who in gods name would _" what can I do to get you to tell me where I am and who sent you" the blond haired girl grabbed him and threw him on the bed.

"Anything but that!" they stopped giggling. "there's nothing" she crawled on top of him. One of the Japanese girls showed him a tattoo. The blond haired girl on him flashed a gun that was in her garter. Seconds later Riptide was walking through the halls of the hotel.

"Sigh" He was shaking a bit. _Okay I'm scared now. This had to be Kens doing hiring members of Sora's gang's enemies …_ He looked around at people frustrated that their cell phones weren't working. _….something is definitely wrong_. He spotted a Canadian flag before walking out. He then ran off looking back a few times to make sure no one was following. As he ran around the corner he saw what looked like a thug from the gang Ken sent for him. The girl started chasing after him then there was a thud and a crash. When he turned around again Cassandra was standing there. "You're alive!" He jumped on her squeezing the air out of her.

* * *

Emma had figured out Riptide had been kidnapped from where he was last seen. _Hum…it looks like Scott was right. What have you gotten your self into; did you get into a fight with the wrong person? Or is this some one you know helping you?_ Sam had also realized something had happen gone wrong after she left him. Fortuneatly she, batman. And Xavier had found Riptide and Cassandra out side of a small hotel. Emma was bringing the jet down in a field. _I guess it was a friend after all_. Just as Emma stepped out Misterio exclaimed from Sam's pocked "You're in Canada!" Sam threw him back to Cassandra." Now you tell us after we've been found." 

"I'm sorry but I had to repair my self. The satellites really were down though." Cassandra and Riptide entered the plain followed by Batman and Sam. He sat next to Xavier fidgeting nervously. "Is there something wrong?" Riptide looked around "I'm okay with the fighting and the superhero stuff….but I want to quit for now." Cassandra and Sam both looked at each other then at him. Sam turned back to the window and rested her head on her elbow. Cassandra looked out the opposite window but didn't fail to notice that Riptide was tense and breathing in a controlled manner. She knew batman had noticed also_. I know something is wrong with him he seemed…scared, no disturbed when I ran into him_. _But that girl- Maybe he knew who robin was….hum_

* * *

The professor let everyone know the missing three were safe just as soon the x-jet went through the water fall. In the hanger Alex, clover, kitty, Logan, Jubilee, Amara and Jean were ready to meet them. "OMG I was so worried!" Kitty cashed landed on the three of them then clover and Alex fell on. Jubilee jumped on top of the pile. "Ow, you're hurting my leg." Clover got off of Kitty's legs. "So how did you get away from Sabertooth?" 

"We didn't"

"Then how come you're not hurt" asked Alex. Cassandra and Riptide crawled away from under the pile. "Fell in a river so I don't know what happened." She dusted her self and walked towards the door with Riptide following her.

"Then what happened to you"

"We were trapped in a factory but I escaped and he was left behind; so I really don't know, jubilee" Amara grabbed Riptide and pulled him back to the crowd. Cassandra stood in the door frame.

She tried to hug him but he jumped back and fell. "Riptide, are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah but I rather shake hands." He gave her an innocent look. "um…okay" she extended her hand. "Wait he was trapped in a factory with Sabertooth and came out alive." Logan headed over in their direction. Amara noticed the slash marks. She touched his face; it was already starting to heal. "What happened to you?" He lifted up his shirt and showed her his taped up ribs and stitches. " I was kidnapped they stit-"

Logan grabbed him by the shoulder and jerked him around. "Fancy you coming out alive. How did you do it?" he took a breath "those water powers; I couldn't access them 24 hours after touching Rogue. I have other attributes" He mumbled. Logan didn't seem to here the other part. "I didn't find what he stole but I know he's in the hospital"

Logan stepped away and went back to the jet. "Xavier, I'm taking the jet to Canada." They all started exiting the hanger.

* * *

"Heay Emma, have you found Butch yet?" Duston asked the x-adults and others were in the dining room. The students already ate ant were going to bed. "No, but I know he's not dead." 

"He's not on these grounds and I fear he's not who he appeared to be" Xavier added. Jean passed a basket of bread to Ororo. "I never met him." " I got the impression he liked you."

"Oh"

"But in an improper way." Duston looked at Emma then at Ororo

"Hu?" Ororo dropped her fork and the basket." Anyway what's going on with the new students?" Beast was curious too.

"Riptide wants out. I think Inuyasha is going to stay" Beats noticed that Ororo and Jean weren't very hungry. But rather know more about the new students. "I don't think I met them. What bout Jade and her friend…um…Riptide?" Duston was stuffing his self wile making jokes. He seemed to be trying to get Batman to crack a smile. Xavier kept looking at them, Emma scooted away from them then looked over at Hank" Duston put Jade through some kind of extreme training. She's tired but I think she wants to stay. I met her friend before. He's a strange character; trouble likes him even if he doesn't. "

Duston managed to get Batman to laugh. "…and it was orange cyan and purple.."

"He he ha….how did Inuyasha get here?"

"Alex clover and Sam said they found all of them unconscious out side a buffet" jean then got up and walked to the door. "Jackie doesn't what jade here powers or no powers. he wants to be a good brother and keeps his brother's daughter safe." She opened the door. Logan was just getting to the door. "Hello Logan. Join us for dinner.' Jean and Ororo greeted him.

"Hey. I have good news bad news and ugly news. He sat down put his feet on the table and pushed his cowboy hat up. Jean cleared her throat. "Logan." He took his feet down.

"Lets start with good." Hank requested. "The good news. Nothing was stolen and Sabertooth is in traction." Jean started to as a question but stopped. "The bad news?" Emma gave the rest of what was on her plate to Duston "The job was a hoax."

"and the ugly?" asked the professor. He made a pyramid with his fingers.

"well he said he didn't know who he was hired by. But it was somebody big; real big ."

Ororo passed her plate to Duston "like?"

"Big like Kingpin, Magneto unlikely, or Apocalypse, Two Face, Luthor, Trigon unlikely um…."

Duston stooped eating. "Please Trigon don't work like that. Apocalypse, Luthor and Kingpin are the kinda people you don't want to cross.' He pointed to Logan with a fork. Batman was equally alarmed. "Two face of something big like your implying?" Logan appeared to be deep in thought. "Big like Apocalypse, Luthor, Kingpin and Ra's al Ghul; cause bucket head would meet him face to face. He said it was real shady and he wasn't told anything." Duston mumbled something and shoved his pate towards the center of the table. "Also Sabertooth was way to injured for'a 11 year'ol to have done. Alligator bite marks all over em." They all looked at Duston. "I don't know what you're looking at me

for. The dragon is figurative in my children." Beast got up and got a plate for Logan

* * *

Riptide was lying on Jade's bed. "How do you feel?" She rolled over and sat up. "Tired, and in a bit of pain." He shoved a bucket of chicken in her lap. She dived right into it wile he held her around the shoulders." Heay after you get done do you want to go to the skateboard park?" She leaned on him and took her head out. "…..yeah heay, what do when you get back to Santa Catalina?" She licked her mouth and fingers. The door suddenly swung open and Amara walked in. Jade jumped off Riptide and threw away the bucket. Amara sat where Jade was; she grabbed Riptide and kissed him. Jade stood there leaning on the dresser. She was shocked disappointed and finally angry. "The hell?!" 

She let go of him and turned towards Jade. "Sorry." She dragged him out of the room to hers. Riptide looked back "Wa, wait." Jade was following them down the hall. Amara closed the door behind them. In her room she kissed him again.

"Jade!" Riptide pushed her off and stood with his back to the door. Out side in the hall Jubilee, Kitty, and Tabitha were watching Jade try and open the door she pulled on it then punched at it. "What are you doing! Quit messing with friend?"

Amara sat on the bed "Come here" Riptide obeyed her. "Tell Jade to back to her room." He went to the door and told her to leave. She left but doing it without protest unnerved him. When the door closed Jubilee and Kitty rushed to it again. Amara kissed him again. "Why are you kissing me; your acting like you want to screw me?" She seemed shocked.

He looked around the room embarrassed. "I just want you to stay here tonight."

"um..okay…" Jade watched the expressions of Kitty and Jubilee; she decided it was better to leave.

* * *

The adults were asleep now but Jade was roaming around in the game room. She picked up the game taken tag and turned on the old Playstation One. She was going to confront riptide about what happened after they left. What ever happened she knew it wouldn't be pretty when his parents found out. "What'z wrong?" "Kurt!" he scratched his head. "Kitty woke me up. I was looking for something to do" She handed him a controller. He smiled and sat down. "Why are you down here?" She was silent for a few seconds. "Avoiding what's going on upstairs." she selected his players and costumes. "Whatever Riptide and Amara are doing I'm not going to get into a fight again." He selected his players then looked at her. "What do you mean…like fighting or…" She bobbed her head up and down. "We should get Ororo-" He looked at the entrance. Duston and Emma were standing there. "Uh…we were looking to use the TV" 

"Nonsense they can play too." Emma bent down behind Kurt. "when you're done would you like to play Burnout Legends?"

"Sounds good but we were talking about getting some because Riptide's in Amara's room-"

Duston kicked the door Emma, Jade and Kurt were running after him. Amara were in the covers sleeping. He pulled them off. By now half of the x-students were up. "Hu-"

Duston was holding him by the neck. Riptide looked at him, Amara, Emma at the door then at him self in his underwear. "…..I see how this looks bad-"

He slammed the door closed making Emma jump back. Jade, Kurt, Tabitha, Sam, Sam and Jubilee were out in the hall. "What's going on?" Bobby rushed over to the crowd.

"Riptide-" he was thrown out then the door slammed shut. "What are you doing with my girlfriend!" Bobby jumped on him other rushed to the fight and a brawl broke out.

"She's not your girlfriend." Everyone was shocked to see Jade knock him out with a spinning heel kick. Emma carried Riptide to his room.

He woke up to see jade sitting on his chest spraying whip cream on a pumpkin pie. "Jeezs your hot." She jumped off of him and dropped the pie. "I mean your cute and-" "Whatthehell. Are you f+++ed up? ...what did you do to Amara?"

He sat up and picked the pieces of pie off him. "Nothing we were asleep I just got attacked by- What?" Jade had her back to him. "Okay…. why don't you believe me. After what happened with me and Sora; she tried to get me to join a gang, screw her, fight her dad kill a few people. There's no way I'd put my self into anything that could lead to that again. Plus Amara's not that kinda girl"

Jade turned around and frowned at him. "Not that kinda girl! Really, not like that!"

"Calm down. When I got teleported away I later got kidnapped I swear it was Ken. I was trapped with hookers. He still thinks I'm just like him." He sighed.

"Okay, okay sorry. I guess it's like what happen when where were in the danger room. If they saw us they would have freaked." Jade started walking toward him with the can of whip cream. "I couldn't imagine the horror of it. I think Duston may have scared Amara a bit too much" She sprayed him in the ear. "It's probably a good thing." He used a pillow case to clean his ear. She watched him jump around and go through contortions "I bet she would lick that off."

She then spayed her self in the ear to find out why he was jumping around. She did a cartwheel and pulled her shirt over her head. Jubilee walked in. Jade looked like she was doing the headless hock poky. "…..Amara wants you."

* * *

Kagome and Miroku had finally gotten to the New York greyhound station. "Wow this is why better than the on in New York City." Miroku looked around eyeing everyone. "In a few stations I thought about removing my prayer beads." Kagome walked over to a map. "I thought you didn't use those on humans." "I just wanted enough wind to-" She grabbed him by the belt and threw him into the map on the wall. "I've had enough of you and girls. I just want to find Inuyasha." 

He struggled with the map. "My English is bad; how am I supposed to find the x-men?" Kagome fell down in disbelief. He had been reading, writing and speaking English the whole time. "Hey, you looking for those x-losers, Sheila?" Pyro was standing over her. She shot up. "Um, yeah where they?" "I could take you to them but I can't find my lighter I won't go anywhere with out it. By the way I'm called Pyro" _What? This guy is strange _"What does it look like?" Miroku squinted at him then looked under chairs and tables for it. Kagome look around counters and desk. "There it is!" "What does it look like?" Kagome realized she forgot to ask what it looked like. Pryo pointed out of the window at a smoker standing out side.

"He stole my lighter" He ran towards the door. "Wait. I'll go get it from him."

Even though Miroku wasn't in feudal he still thought danger of monsters could be around any corner. He knew if Pryo went out there it would be a fight and they needed a guide. Pryo and Kagome watched as they talked. Seconds later Miroku walled in. "He said he found it by the vending machine." Pyro cleaned it with his sleeve, put it in a safe place and took the map off the wall. "Okay this is the way." He pointed west. Kagome and Miroku followed him across the street. "How far is it from here?" "About five miles." He then searched his pocket for his cell phone knocking out his lighter; he caught it in mid air."

A pickup truck with the top sawed off pulled up to the gates. Blob was driving and Petro was sitting next to him. Pyro, Miroku and Kagome road in the truck bed. Petro got out and jumped over the gate. Miroku was shocked and ran up to the fence. Petro spotted Jean, Amara, Riptide and Inuyasha planting flowers. "Don't you think it strange to go gardening at one thirty in the morning?" Just then the alarm went off. Jean mentally told one of the x-men inside to turn it off. "I thought so too but they said it makes you fight better" Inuyasha pointed to Amara with a flower pot." Petro looked at Jean.

"Who are the new guys?" "I'll tell you if you help us plant this tree."

He took the shovel from her. "I'm here with a couple of people looking for Inuyasha; this guys got beads-" Inuyasha ran to the gate. "Just a second, I'll be back." Jean opened the gate. He met Miroku half way; Kagome was running behind him. Pyro was running after her. "Hey I thought they let you go. Kagome caught up to them. "They are convinced I'm a mutant." Pyro ran past them. "What is a mutant?" asked Miroku. They started walking towards the flower bed near the porch. "They're human but have powers like demons." Inuyasha scratched his head. "I think that's all there is to it. They're are kinda like you Miroku " he looked up. "I don't think there is anyone with a hole in their hand." "No, but there is some one who can make wind tunnels." Kagome stared at the group planning a tree.

Pyro hugged Amara. "My little living lighter." She shoved him off. Don't get any ideas. You almost burned down a block. I was almost arrested and you were court ordered to stay away from me." Riptide handed him a plant. "Who, what?" Kagome, Miroku and Inuyasha had come over to them. "We are planting flowers and a tree. Why don't you help us?" Pyro grabbed a hand shovel. "But who is this?"

"He's my boyfriend." Pyro was stunned then he threw a shovel at Riptide. "Hey I know you wanted to go with me if left Bobby-" Jean taped her on the shoulder. Riptide tossed the shovel back at him. Amara, Riptide can you show them around and to their rooms. I'll tell the professor about them tomorrow." She projected the image of the rooms to Riptide and Amara. Inuyasha walked along side. Upstairs near their room a large crowd was in the way. "What's going on?" Inuyasha pushed through. "Heay" "watch it." They all parted for them enough to see that Cassandra and Jade were sparring in a circle drawn with baby powder. Remy and Jamie were keeping track of how many times Jade or Cassandra had been thrown out of the circle.

"Can't anyone get any dammed rest around here?"

Just then Jade was kicked out of the circle and the fight was over. "Two more times and she would have been out." The crowd parted and Kurt and Riptide helped Jade up wile Scott and Tabitha were talking to Cassandra. Amara leaded Kagome, Miroku and Inuyasha down the hall. However Miroku wandered back to Scott and Cassandra. He grabbed her hand. Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes. Inuyasha was actually trying not to burst out laughing. "You are an awesome fighter yet beautiful. I would be honored if you would bear my child."

The x-men were shocked, Riptide started laughing. She responded the only way she could think of at the time. Cassandra knocked him out cold. A minute later Logan was standing over him. "She said she's sorry." He looked over at her. She gave him a shy wave as Inuyasha dragged him off to his room. "Go to bed all of you." Logan slammed his door.

* * *

The next morning everyone was sitting at the meeting room table with Xavier at the head. "Okay now. Inuyasha even though you decided to leave you are always welcome here. Riptide you can rejoin the x-men when you are ready to." Inuyasha, Miroku and Kagome followed Emma to the jet hanger. "Sam, Alex and Clover; thank you for your help and we are glad you decided to join the X-men. But you all know these recent incidents are making things harder for us all. There was nothing taken from Stark Labs. Wolverine confronted Sabertooth and it all turned out to be a hoax." Riptide motioned he wanted to leave. "I'm leaving if that's okay." Xavier continued. After a few minutes Amara went after him. They walked all the way to the gates. "I'm going to go home. Do you want to come with me?"

* * *

Amara looked around Riptide's house. She glanced at a picture of a bamboo forest. "My mom is here with my sister. My brother is out with my friends. My dad will be here soon." A slightly taller than average woman with wild hair wearing a black tee came from upstairs. She looked like she had been working out a lot; a bit intimidating looking. 

"Who is this?" "She is my friend" The woman walked up to Amara.

"_She looks like she could be Goku's sister"_

"Um…" she turned to Riptide. "Your sister?" "No my mom, Lindsey .She just look really young" Riptide's sister came out of the kitchen

She looked at her. "She is your girl friend, not just your friend." Said Lindsey. Amara and Riptide stared at her.

She nudged him. "…Yeah." His sister started laughing. "Shut up Tony, it's not funny."

Lindsey sighed "How old are you?" "Um..fourte-" "I already know. Your mom knows my husband. They dated when they were teens. He wanted you to meet Riptide."

They looked at her then at then at each other then back at her. Wile Tony laughed harder.

* * *

Ken took off his costume he would return to the X-men at some time later. He then entered the hotel and when to his room. Four women were waking up. "What happened?" "We told him who we were and he knocked us out." Ken gave them his usual angry stare. "I hoped the plan still worked." 

"He's uncooperative, I don't think you can turn him in to a freak." The Japanese girl with the tattoo said as she put on her knee high boots. "Well wait till I call Sora in his voice. If anyone can turn a boy in to a freak, it's her." The other girls were getting some ice. "I don't know why you want to do this anyway."

"Sandy, I have a bigger plan here. He's just a- Hey I paid you ten grand for this and you let him get away. You have to do something to make up for it." He smirked. Sandy opened the door. "I'll get you something nice instead." She slammed the door behind her. He motioned for the rest of the girls to come here.

* * *

In Japan 

"So Inuyasha how did you like America" Kagome said as the walked through a field. "I don't, first I get attacked by some weirdo and I never found what that was all about. Then I get kidnapped and they think I'm a mutant, sigh." She rolled her eyes. "You had a grate time there. I heard they helped you fight off your brother" "Feh, that stupid girl picked up that sword even when I told her not to." Miroku shoved them apart. "That girl was amazing. Our kid would have been strong enough to- we have to go back to that collage. I got a yes."

Inuyasha walked off "That I don't believe." Kagome ran up to him "You can believe him I was there." He looked back at them "There is one thing I'll miss though; the danger room. I have this move I want to try out that Scott showed me."

* * *

Over Clovers house Sam Alex and her self were sitting at her kitchen bar stools. "You know we are double agents, sorta." "Well W.H.O.O.P. would like to know what the x-men are up to." Alex when into the refrigerator. "Sam the x-men are decent people and we are spying on Scott." "Yeah." she stood up bumping her head. "I mean I had a nice time there. Your report going to be pretty good, clover." 

"I see it the same way Alex does- You can't eat that my mom will have a fit. We are kinda double agents. So we only give information when we need to." Alex came over to the counter and sat across from them. "Whatever happened to Butch?" "what ever happened to the boy who looked like Ken, Sam." " I think you two are on to something, Hum"

* * *

"Where is Amara?" asked Tabitha "She went with Riptide to Cinnabar, a city on Santa Catalina island below Los Angeles. He lives there." Jubilee went through her magazines. "How do you feel about the new members? By the way I want my magazines back." "Told you she'd know." "I fell fine about it." Tabitha said as she walked to her room. "I think it'z grate, but I wish Jade could stay." "Kurt of all people; you wanted her to stay." 

Kurt looked down the hall." We became friends before Jackie made her go home." Jubilee joined him at the door. "Don't worry I have a feeling we will see them again."

* * *

After Riptide left the table Duston discovered a note was slipped into his pocket. He knew Kitty it there but it was from Riptide. Cassandra handed him Misterio telling him to give it back to her soon. Duston knew whatever was in the letter was bad. He had an idea what was going on with Riptide on the jet. He sat at home with his wife, Yanlin. "I know you don't want me killing again but I may have to come out of retirement after I read this." _I've never seen him not want to take on a challenge joining the x-men would have been good for him._

_+ Some strange things happened wile I was lost with Sabertooth. Mainly I was warned by an interdimensional named Madam Web that events happening in another dimension will happen here. The incident with the Atom's wife was one of them. She said that these two dimensions are not parallel and thing that happen here could be different. She told me to go find a girl in Japan. But because of other things that happened wile I was lost; going over there could cause a lot more problems. I'm going to talk to Spider-man about Madam Web. The girls name is Roxy_ _Takahashi and her address is at the bottom of the page. If you find her try and talk my parents and hers into having her here as an exchange student. I asked Cassandra to give you Misterio because he found out what was wrong with the satellites. They were all being reprogrammed but not by their individual companies. Read the files and then see what you want to do.+ _

Duston looked over at Yanlin. She gave him a displeased look. "I think I'll only need to be ready." "Do you really think it's worth it; do you think it necessary?" He changed to a channel that was showing a riot in England over the Cross. "Yes, and for your other question; we'll have to wait and see."

* * *

I'm ending the story here. It could have been longer but the x-men evolution category is not as popular as it used to be plus not that many people are reading my story. 

Also after infinity crisis happened I decided to change which teen titans I was going to write for. Somehow I found out that I could use this story as a background for and infinity crisis based story. I did not show you what batman jade or Cassandra were doing in the end because some of them will be in my next story and also I just didn't feel I needed to put an ending for them. This chapter was really hard to write. I hope it tied up all the loose ends ( I told you were cinnabar really is). As you can tell there will be another story on this. I'm glad I'm done I've been writing this story since 04.


End file.
